Following Your Heart
by baglady101
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh realize their love for each other and Calleigh works at adopting two children, but the road to becoming a family is a dangerous one. Will they make it happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Following Your Heart**

Calleigh met Eric in the locker room to help him clean the cut on his cheek, but she also had to break the news to him that they just weren't meant to be…as a couple. She loved Eric, but not in the same way as she knew he loved her. After she and Eric broke up once again a few months ago, she realized why she could never be serious about him. The realization hit her one evening like a sledge hammer…her heart belonged to Horatio and had for years, she had just kept her true feelings hidden because of their work situation. Horatio after all, was her superior and she never had been quite sure of his feelings toward her. They had flirted with each other over the years and even had called one another by pet names at times, but one evening while working late at the lab, Horatio had taken the chance to reveal his feelings for her, leaving no doubt where she stood with him.

_About 2 months later – _

Calleigh was ensconced in her ballistics lab after the day shift had ended, feverishly trying to finish comparisons of striation patterns on over 50 bullets that had been gathered as evidence from a shootout earlier in the day between the CSI's and a drug gang. She knew Horatio would need the results as soon as she could finish and she never wanted to hold up evidence in an investigation. Actually, she considered herself as much of a workaholic as Horatio and she could not leave the lab before her work was completed.

Hunched over a microscope comparing the last two bullets for the evening, she felt someone's presence in her lab. Slowly removing her eyes from the lens she turned her head to find Horatio standing close behind her and for a second it startled her because she had thought surely she was the only one from their shift still in the lab.

"Gosh Horatio…don't sneak up on a person like that! You almost made me jump out of my skin!"

"I'm sorry Cal…I didn't mean to scare you."

Then Horatio softly said, "Calleigh…Sweetheart? Aren't you ready to call it a night? This is Friday after all and the day shift has the weekend off for once. I would have thought you left a couple of hours ago."

She turned the tables and asked him, "What are you still doing here? You should have left before now too! You are always the first to arrive at 7 am every morning…and that makes for a long day!"

Horatio looked down at the floor and fiddled with his sunglasses for a moment before he raised his head to say, "There's nothing appealing about going home to an empty house Cal. Besides, I wanted to get caught up on all the paperwork that was piled on my desk so I would not have that to face when I came back Monday morning."

"Yeah…I understand. I am just about through…this is my last comparison so, I should be able to have my report on your desk about an hour after shift starts Monday."

"Thank you Sweetheart."

Horatio looked back down at the floor then suddenly he almost whispered, "Could I buy you dinner Calleigh? That is if you don't have other plans." After actually saying the words he had longed to say for so long, he looked up to see her reaction.

Calleigh smiled and answered, "Why Handsome, that would be so nice…I would love to have dinner with you. Let me just finish this real quick and pack all the evidence in the safe and gather my things and I will be ready."

Calleigh turned back to her microscope and tried to calm her racing heart after hearing the words from Horatio she had dreamed about for so long. She happened to glance at Horatio as he had sat down on her stool close to where she was working and she felt her cheeks growing warm as he smiled so sweetly at her. She smiled at him in return, and turned her face away quickly as she was embarrassed by her reaction for she just knew he had seen her glowing cheeks.

Walking from the elevator after arriving in the employee garage, Horatio lightly placed his hand in the small of her back to guide her to his car and the feel of his touch almost made her knees go weak.

Gathering her voice she asked, "Do you think I ought to drive my car to my house and you pick me up there? That way you wouldn't have to bring me back here later."

"Sounds like a good idea…I will follow you."

Horatio waited until she got started and then he fell in behind her as they pulled out of the garage. He knew where Cal lived as she had invited the team over a few times for a Christmas party.

Horatio pulled in behind her car in the drive as she stepped inside her house to retrieve a light jacket as the night was getting a little cool for Miami. Ever the gentleman, he got out and walked to her front door so he could escort her to his car when she came out. Calleigh opened her door to find Horatio waiting on her.

"Oh Handsome…I am sorry, I should have invited you to come in while I gathered my jacket. Forgive my manners."

"That's alright Cal…it is nice being outside after being shut in my office for most of the afternoon."

Horatio escorted her to his silver Acura CSX, a brand new 2012 model that he had only had for a couple of months.

Horatio opened Calleigh's door for her and waited until she was buckled in to close it, then he walked around to the driver's side and slid in with ease, not reflecting the nervousness he felt inside at the thought of being alone with Calleigh.

"Horatio…I LOVE your new car it's beautiful and oh my, you have a sunroof and it is open so I can see the stars!" Calleigh then took a deep breath and commented, "There is just nothing like the smell of a new car!"

Horatio chuckled and had to agree with her about a new car smell. "Sweetheart, where should we go tonight? I will let you choose."

"Anywhere on the water would be fine with me Handsome."

"I know just the place," Horatio said, "It serves a variety of cuisine which should satisfy our tastes."

After a dinner of excellent food and conversation, Horatio and Calleigh strolled down the beach from the restaurant enjoying the sound of the waves crashing to the shore and the gentle cool breeze softly blowing. When they stopped and stood looking out over the water, Horatio realized Calleigh was shivering a bit, even though she had on her jacket. _Ah, here is an opportunity to wrap her in my arms without appearing to overstep my bounds, without coming on too strong. _

Standing behind her, he wrapped both of his arms around Calleigh and pulled her against his chest.

"Thank you Handsome, that feels wonderful, you are so warm against my back," she said as she put her hands on top of his that were at her waist.

Horatio kissed the top of her head and then tightened his hold, and let out a sigh of contentment and responded, "Glad to help Sweetheart."

Returning to Horatio's car hand in hand they both were a little sad that their evening was drawing to a close. Horatio was wrestling in his mind how he could extend their night. He thought…_would it be too brash to ask if she would like to go to my place he wondered? No, no, no Caine…too soon, although he had secretly dreamed of taking her to his house and laying her down in his bed and making tender love to her all night. He loved her so much, and had for years, but just couldn't reveal his true feelings for her given their positions at work. He knew of her relationship with Eric and just couldn't see what she saw in him. Eric had a history of moving from woman to woman, never wanting commitment, unlike me _Horatio thought.

"Cat got your tongue Horatio?" Calleigh teased as they reached his car.

"Wh…what? Oh, I'm sorry…just had something on my mind," he said as he opened her door.

"Well I hope it was not concerning work, I plan to enjoy this free weekend and I hope you are," Calleigh said.

"I hope we both do, Sweetheart." Horatio said before closing her door then getting in and began driving away from the restaurant heading toward Calleigh's._ I sure hope we can enjoy it together, _Horatio thought to himself.

Arriving at Calleigh's, Horatio opened the car door for her and walked with her to her front door. He asked for Calleigh's keys and unlocked and opened the door for her to enter. Handing her keys back to her, he stopped as he reached the threshold, not sure as to whether he should follow her in.

"Horatio, ever the consummate gentleman…you really know how to treat a lady!" Calleigh said before asking, "Won't you come in Handsome? I can fix us some decaf and I have a little left over bread pudding we can share."

Giving Calleigh a sweet, almost bashful smile Horatio answered, "Thank you, I'd love to Sweetheart."

He followed her inside and into the kitchen while feeling as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest as he walked toward Calleigh. Stopping suddenly she turned toward him to ask if he minded retrieving the bowls from the cabinet, but he tenderly reached out and wrapped both of his arms around her and looked wistfully into her green eyes for any sign of objection to his actions and found none.

"Umm, Handsome, seems you have more on your mind than I thought," Calleigh said and smiled at him as she looked into his eyes that had turned a sexy, deep shade of blue.

Calleigh began to feel weak as Horatio closed the distance between them and gently pulled her closer into his arms. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist and thought, _O how I have dreamed of his touch; I can't believe this is happening!_ Then Horatio leaned in toward Calleigh's lips and brushed them lightly with his own. Pulling back to look at her face, he saw her face change to an almost dream like state and all he could whisper was, "Oh Calleigh, Sweetheart" before he captured her lips in a tender, loving kiss. To his surprise, she returned his kiss with a passion he had never dreamed she possessed.

_Suddenly Calleigh could hear in her mind Judy Garland singing, 'Dear, with your lips to mine, a rhapsody divine; Zing! Went the strings of my heart.' _

Finally breaking for air, Horatio managed to weakly say, "I know this may not be right, but it feels so natural to me for you to be in my arms, I love you Cal, I have for a long time. I just hope you can forgive me if you don't feel the same toward me." And he looked into her eyes and waited anxiously for her reply.

"Handsome…I have dreamed of you taking me into your arms and kissing me passionately like this, but my dreams were not near as wonderful as the real thing. I have loved you for years I just didn't know how to tell you."

Horatio was so overwhelmed with Calleigh's confession of love for him that he plunged his lips back on her beckoning sweet lips with such a fervent hunger it shocked Calleigh, but not for long as she returned the hunger of her passion for him as their tongues took turns exploring each other.

Breaking their bond for just a moment, Horatio scooped Calleigh into his arms and began walking in the direction of her bedroom while she tenderly kissed him along his jaw and down his neck. Stopping before entering he asked her in a deep husky voice, "Sweetheart are you sure you want to do this?"

"Make love to me Horatio…please."

Those words were all he needed to hear and he took her in the bedroom and gently laid her down on her bed and quickly shed his jacket and joined her. Slowly, between exploring, sweet kisses, they took turns undressing each other. Calleigh, seeing Horatio's firm, muscular frame totally devoid of any clothes for the first time in all the years they had worked together, just marveled at his taut chest and abdomen.

All the while, Horatio thought he had never seen a more beautiful, soft but very firm specimen of a woman as he saw in Calleigh. He had always noticed the curves of her body, but to have the luxury of kissing his way down her slender form just took his breath away.

Calleigh suddenly said in a soft voice, "Oh Handsome…I need you so much."

That was all the encouragement he needed and he hungrily took possession of her body.

With their needs and desires satisfied, they laid in each other's arms immersing themselves in the warm, closeness generated by their love.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Horatio asked tenderly as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I am more than alright Handsome." Calleigh had never had a man to be so tender and thoughtful making love as Horatio.

"Cal…I love you and I want you to know that this was not just a one night fling. I want more than that with you. You took possession of my heart years ago and I gave it willingly to you with no strings attached. I just hope you understand that we are going to have to be careful about revealing our feelings for each other at work right now, until I can talk with the chief concerning our relationship."

Rising up on an elbow, Calleigh looked at Horatio with her eyes brimming with love and replied, "Horatio, I love you with all my heart and I would never hurt you. I respect you as my lover, and my boss and nothing will change at work as far as I am concerned. I have loved you for years and it has never interfered with the fact that you are my superior and it never will. I trust you with my heart and my life and I hope you know you can trust me with yours."

"I have always trusted you my love," Horatio answered. "I would never hurt you Calleigh…I adore you and I never want to be without you."

After sharing a warm, loving hug and kiss, Calleigh began, "Horatio, I need to talk to you about something that I hope won't change your mind about me."

Horatio looked at her puzzled and wondered _what on earth could she be talking about…what could she have ever done to change my feelings for her? _

As Calleigh lay back on her pillow, she began explaining how she had been going through the process of adopting Austin and Patty North. She told him how Austin had just captured her heart a few months back when he asked her if he and his sister could live with her. Then, just recently while working a case, she ran into the boy again and that encounter made her begin examining her life and why she couldn't adopt them. At least she said she wanted to make the effort to get them.

Horatio relaxed next to Calleigh as she told him of her feelings for the North children because he had actually known of her efforts to adopt them since she began the process, he just never let her know he knew of it.

When she was finished, he propped up on one elbow and looked into her eyes, "Sweetheart, why do you think I would not still love you because of wanting to adopt these children? It makes me only love you more! I know you will make a wonderful mother and if you wanted me, I would love to help you with them."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and reached out to pull him down to her.

"Oh, Horatio I love you! I do want you with me and these children I know you would make a wonderful father. Umm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate that you would marry me."

Whispering into her ear Horatio said, "I love your insinuations Sweetheart, but give me a little time to sort out work and prove my love and commitment to you."

Calleigh just smiled at Horatio and said, "I would love that."

"So, it doesn't bother you that it was their father who almost killed you and Natalia last year?"

With that Horatio looked into her eyes, "Calleigh, I could _NEVER _blame those children for their father's actions! I don't believe in the saying that the children pay for the sins of the father. If you love these children, I know I will too!"

"Stay with me tonight Handsome."

"I would love to Cal."

Morning found both Horatio and Calleigh sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

**Will be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Explorations and Revelations

While Horatio and Calleigh were sleeping in each other's arms that Friday night, unbeknown to them Eric drove by Calleigh's house on his way home from the dance club, just to make sure things looked normal around her area. He was somewhat startled to see a silver car parked in her drive since it was in the early morning hours. Slightly alarmed, he called the tag number in to run the plates and find out whose car was parked at his friend's house in the middle of the night. When David down at MDPD came back with the info, Eric was shocked. _HORATIO CAINE? _Eric asked if there was a chance the young man might have heard the plate number wrong, but repeating the numbers, David assured him the car was registered to Lt. Caine.

Eric sat there staring at Horatio's silver car for few moments, wondering why he had not noticed H's new car in the lab garage, but then he broke out in a wide grin, shook his head and said, "H…you sly dog you!"

_Well, since it could not be me with Calleigh, although I sure wish it was, I am glad you both found each other. I certainly believe you will take care of Calleigh and if it's stability she needs, she could not have found a better man. _Eric then began driving toward home and a comfortable bed.

After Eric left, another pair of eyes kept watch on the house, eyes that had a more sinister motive eager to gain more information to send to the man he worked for as he had been doing for the past few days. He now felt like there was going to be a major twist to his boss's plans, but he knew his boss would work everything out to his personal satisfaction.

When Calleigh awoke the next morning, the first thing she saw as she squinted against the bright morning light was a head of fiery red hair, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes smiling at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Calleigh heard in a silky smooth, soft rumble.

Opening her eyes further, Horatio's face sporting a huge grin became clearer as he was propped up on an elbow watching her come awake.

"Goood morning, Handsome…did you sleep as well as I did, I hope?"

"Fantastic night's sleep Sweetheart…best I've had in quite some time!"

Calleigh smiled radiantly and softly ran a hand down the side of his face, "What time is it, the sunlight coming through the windows is so bright!"

"9am Sweetheart…we were both exhausted from our long day and 'very pleasant dessert' I hope that you enjoyed last night. I know I did!"

"Umm-hmm…I sure did Handsome!"

Then, returning to the moment Calleigh suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my 9 o'clock…no wonder my tummy is grumbling! I need to get up and fix us some breakfast!"

"Already done Sweetheart, I took the liberty of exploring your kitchen and whipping up a breakfast casserole of eggs, French bread, onions, green peppers and some chopped up Jalapeños, with fresh fruit on the side, if that sounds alright to you. It is on hold in the warmer awaiting our arrival."

"You bet it does Handsome. Thank you…I didn't know you cooked!"

"I can do some things…had to learn or I would starve to death living alone!" Horatio said grinning.

Calleigh raised her hand up to pull Horatio down for a good morning kiss. Then she abruptly scooted out from under him and slid off the bed headed for the bathroom door. She turned and playfully said, "Last one in the shower has to clean the breakfast dishes!" Then she ran into the bathroom toward the shower.

With that challenge, Horatio leapt out of bed and tried to get to the shower first, given his longer legs. Calleigh was stepping into the shower when Horatio put both hands on her waist and lifted her up and back behind him.

"Oh no you don't bullet girl…can't beat the boss at this game!" Both Horatio and Calleigh burst out laughing and Horatio wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, he suddenly said, "Besides…who got up and got breakfast going?" Leaving Calleigh still in a dazed state, Horatio turned and jumped into the shower first.

"Hey…that was a dirty trick Handsome," Calleigh squealed as she went in after him.

As soon as she was in the shower, Horatio wrapped her in his arms again and softly said, "Let me see how I can make it up to you Cal." Then he began kissing her deliciously, wet neck and ventured lower until she let out a soft moan, and thought to herself that she was surely going to explode from his passionate ministrations.

Finishing their breakfast, Calleigh reached over and squeezed Horatio's arm and said, "That was wonderful Babe!"

Horatio responded grinning, "The breakfast or the shower?"

Calleigh flashed him her radiant smile and simply said, "Both!"

"Anytime Sweetheart," Horatio warmly smiled.

Moving with their coffee to the sofa, Calleigh curled up next to Horatio and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I could get use to mornings like this Handsome."

Horatio squeezed her close to his side and replied, "So could I Cal…I hope we have many more like this."

Calleigh pulled back enough to see his face and answered, "As far as I am concerned, you can count on it Handsome!"

"Umm…I like the sound of that," as he began planting warm kisses on her forehead, nose and chin before zeroing in on her lips.

A while later, Horatio was the first to say, "I better start cleaning up your kitchen Cal…then what do you say about us going over to my place so I can retrieve some more clothes. I appreciate you loaning me the sweats and t-shirt, but not quite the attire I had in mind for our Saturday."

Calleigh reluctantly sat up and said, "We will both clean up the kitchen together and yeah, jeans might be more appropriate!"

After cleaning of the kitchen was finished, Horatio turned and asked, "Want to stay at my place tonight? Since I am right on the beach we can enjoy some moonlight strolls along the water, if you would like."

"Oh…talked me into it Handsome. Let me put a few things in a bag and I will be ready."

They drove up to Horatio's house and he let Calleigh go in first.

Calleigh looked around the beautiful living room and declared, "What a beautiful home, Horatio." Then she walked into the large kitchen and looked out at the patio and on beyond, the beach.

"Thank you Sweetheart, I will enjoy it a lot more if you are here with me."

Calleigh smiled and responded, "Don't you say the sweetest things!"

Horatio reached out and pulled her into his arms and gave her a tender kiss. "You haven't seen the entire house, let me show you 'our' bedroom."

Walking to the end of the hallway, Horatio opened the door to the master bedroom revealing a king bed, with another beautiful view of the beach from its windows. Crossing the nice sized room, he opened another door revealing the master bath.

Calleigh lay down on the bed and said, "Wow, this is comfortable!"

Horatio lay down beside her and commented, "It is now Sweetheart…it is now," before capturing her alluring lips in a deep passionate kiss. Breaking from her sweet lips, he raised his head and looked into her eyes and softly shook his head in disbelief and whispered, "Oh Cal, what you do to me Sweetheart…I love you so much."

"No more than I love you Horatio."

"I would love nothing better than to stay here all day like this, but this afternoon I plan to take you to something I think you will like and I need to shave and change clothes, Cal. Make yourself at home Sweetheart, won't take me long, then I will do a little in the kitchen preparing our dinner before we go. How does grilled Caribbean Chicken with roasted vegetables sound?"

"Wow…sounds great!"

Horatio finished everything and they headed out for their afternoon and the surprise he knew Calleigh would love.

The eyes still stationed outside of Horatio's home continued to watch the couple and were prepared to follow waiting on instructions to begin more than surveillance.

After about a 40 minute drive, Horatio turned into the entrance of a huge conference center in Hollywood, FL, located just north of Miami. The marquee announced the 5th annual gun show was currently going on.

"Oh, Handsome, I love it! You are so sweet! I can't imagine how you knew I would want to come to this!" Calleigh said and then let out a laugh.

Horatio smiled at her excitement about the show and added, "I don't call you bullet girl for nothing Sweetheart! By the way, a friend of mine got us free passes to attend so we will go through the side door to avoid the crowd."

The rest of their afternoon was spent at the show, examining and trying out a wide variety of firearms.

Arriving back at Horatio's, the couple walked into the house admiring the new pistol Calleigh purchased.

Horatio opened a bottle of un-oaked Chardonnay he had chilled in the refrigerator while they were at the gun show. He then popped a few of CDs in the player that included Rod Stewart's American classics, Billy Joel and Tony Bennett. He then beckoned Calleigh to join him out on the patio with the wine and enjoy the evening with him until the grill was hot and ready for the chicken.

After enjoying the music, wine, and dinner, they strolled down the beach holding each other close while enjoying the sound of the surf and the moonlit sand all around them.

"You are spoiling me Horatio Caine!" Calleigh said chuckling.

"It is my intention to do just that Sweetheart." Horatio whispered into her ear as he kissed her ear lobe.

Horatio and Calleigh lay spent in each other's arms later that night in his bed as the cool breeze lulled them into a sweet, deep sleep.

After Calleigh fixed breakfast the next morning, with Horatio's help, they ate out on the patio before the hot sun got too high in the sky. Sharing a chaise afterward, Horatio turned to Calleigh and asked, "What's next with the adoption process?"

"I am to meet with them tomorrow afternoon at 3:30 to answer questions from the panel that oversees adoptions. I think that is when they will begin to decide between me and a couple from Key Biscayne. I am worried Horatio, the man and his wife are professionals and are able to better meet the children's financial needs"

"Cal, don't worry, I know they will see the devotion and compassion that you possess and you will get the children. Keep thinking positive…that couple may be able to buy the children a lot of things, but what you have to offer them is more precious than any material possessions."

"Yeah, but after all, they may think a couple is better for children, Horatio and that may be the factor that wins it for them," Calleigh responded and then looked out at the ocean."

Horatio reached out and gently turned her chin to where she was facing him and said, "Cal, If you will have me, we can be a couple…will you marry me after I get work sorted out?"

Calleigh's eyes immediately filled with tears and she barely was able to whisper, "Oh Handsome, you are not asking me just because of my wanting these children, are you?"

"That's a small part of it, yes, but I have realized this weekend just how much you mean to me Calleigh. I don't want to be without you Sweetheart…not even for one day."

Tears flowed freely down Calleigh's cheeks and when she could manage to talk, she only said, "I will…I will. I love you Horatio." Horatio rubbed some of her tears off with his thumbs as he cupped her face and began kissing the rest of her tears off of her cheeks.

Horatio had taken Calleigh back to her place to pick up more clothes and her car. They had decided that for the time being, they would arrive separately at work so as not to cause suspicion on the part of the senior officers in the department, but she would stay with him again tonight at his house.

As he was driving back to his house, following Calleigh in her car, Horatio thought to himself that he had two very important appointments tomorrow morning, first, his meeting with the Chief, then a meeting with the adoption board. If the first one was a success, then he needed to talk to Eric about their plans before announcing their news to the team. Of the three items on his agenda, the talk with Eric made him the most nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

The Eyes Have It

That evening, Horatio and Calleigh lay in his bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Both were quiet as they were separately contemplating returning to work early the next morning, albeit different people than when they left Friday evening. They had finally taken that leap of faith and followed their hearts where love was concerned, now Calleigh wanted to complete the circle and provide a home to two adorable children and it warmed her heart to know Horatio desired to be a part of that home.

Calleigh began to giggle, "I was just thinking Handsome it only took a couple of days for you to prove your love and commitment to me…that could be a record!"

Horatio let out a deep chuckle and replied to her comment, "I admit it Sweetheart I am weak when under your influence, but I still plan to prove my commitment to you!" Then rolling over on top of her he softly added, "I love you." Hesitating for a moment he added, "Cal, please know I am not taking our love lightly…I plan to spend whatever amount of time I have left on this earth with you, and only you and here's my proof…."

It was close to midnight the last time Horatio looked at the clock by their bed then rolled over toward Calleigh until his chest was flush with her back and his arm was around her waist. Calleigh emitted a low moan of pleasure and he smiled to himself and fell asleep.

"Wake up Sweetheart…5:30 and time to get ready for work," Horatio softly said as he gently shook Calleigh to help her wake up.

"Ummm…it can't be time already!"

"Afraid so Sweetheart…c'mon now, the boss doesn't like tardiness!" Horatio said laughing.

Calleigh stood and sleepily made her way to the bathroom and the shower. Horatio had already showered, shaved, dressed and had started the coffee. He waited until the last minute to wake Calleigh to let her get all the rest possible as he knew she would need it to face the adoption board.

After a quick breakfast of bagels, cream cheese and fresh fruit and coffee, Horatio and Calleigh headed to the lab in their own vehicles. Arriving in the employee's garage, Horatio waited for Calleigh to arrive to make sure she had not had car trouble.

Entering the lab, they headed straight to the break room before the rest of the team arrived at 8am. Looking at his watch, Horatio thought they had a good 40 minutes alone.

Calleigh started a pot of coffee and as she was putting it together, Horatio slid his arms around her waist.

"Ummm…love that Handsome." Turning in his arms, she softly kissed him which led to a more passionate kiss and long hug.

"Sweetheart," Horatio growled in a deep, rumble, "I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you when our shift starts. It will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, believe me."

"Awww…Handsome, that is so sweet, but you know you can always come down to the ballistics lab and help me find something in the vault!" She teased.

They sat at the table with their coffee and enjoyed looking into each other's eyes and talking about their future plans. Horatio glancing at his watch noted it was about time for some of the other CSI's to begin arriving.

Walter was the first to arrive and spoke, but didn't think anything about Horatio and Calleigh being alone in the break room as he was accustomed to their early arrival before anyone else on the team. Walter grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch reading a magazine he had brought with him.

Eric was the next to arrive and when he entered the door to the room, he hesitated a few moments as he noticed who was sitting at the table.

Calleigh saw Eric standing in the door and said, "Good morning Eric."

Horatio looked around and just said his usual greeting, "Eric."

Eric responded with a simple, "H, Cal."

Walter chimed in and began teasing Eric for appearing so glum. "Hey man…party hardy weekend?"

Eric just glanced over at Walter and said, "Yeah, something like that."

Eric began concentrating on brewing his Cuban coffee.

Soon the others filtered in and Horatio got up from the table and announced he would see everyone later he had a meeting at 8. Horatio noticed everyone was distracted by other things except for Calleigh, so he gave her a warm smile and a quick wink.

"I'll have that ballistics report from the shootout Friday on your desk within the hour Handsome."

"Thank you Sweetheart." And with that, Horatio was off to see the Chief of Police with his news.

All but Eric were immune to the endearments as they were often heard. But this time, Eric could feel the electricity between Calleigh and Horatio as they called each other by their pet names, something which he had not felt before.

Horatio knocked on the Chief's door and so began his private conference with the head of the police department.

After hearing all of the Lieutenant's presentation the chief sat silent for several moments, making Horatio feel slightly uneasy for the first time in all the times he had had these private talks with the chief in the past.

Finally the Chief spoke, "Horatio…I don't mind telling you that the policy of no fraternization is there for a reason, but I don't think this department could operate without you at the helm. Are you absolutely sure you and Miss Duquesne can keep your relationship strictly professional at ALL times while on duty?"

Horatio's blue eyes bore into the Chief's brown ones and he answered, "We can, Sir. As I said, we have had feelings for each other for years and it has never interfered with our performance on duty and nothing will change in that regard."

"But now you are acting on those feelings Horatio and I must make absolutely sure that things will stay normal. If I approve this relationship, I will be sticking my neck way out for you both, you do realize that?"

"I do, Sir."

"Before I give you my decision, I will need to speak to Miss Duquesne first and get her assurances that this will not cause any change in her professional attitude while on duty. Do you know if her schedule will allow her to come today?"

"She has an appointment at 3:30 this afternoon sir, away from the lab, but any time before that should be fine."

"I will see her in 30 minutes then, if you would please go and tell her to come to my office and you come back with her. I want to speak to both of you together and afterward I might be able to give you my decision since time is of the essence it seems."

"Yes sir…and thank you for your time with this matter." Horatio said before turning for the door.

As the chief watched his Lieutenant leave he shook his head and thought, _why does life have to be so complicated._

Horatio went straight to the ballistics lab where he found Calleigh just finishing up her report for him.

"Sweetheart…do you have a few minutes?" Horatio inquired as he tilted his head to the side.

Calleigh looked up from her report and suddenly she could not breathe. "What did the Chief say?" She asked.

"He wants to see us both in just a few minutes in his office Cal."

"Ok, let me just put this evidence away and here is the report I promised you this morning Handsome."

"Thanks Sweetheart."

As Horatio and Calleigh walked toward the elevator, Natalia was approaching and asked Calleigh if she could look at some trace evidence for her because the tests were not conclusive and she wanted to make sure she had done them correctly.

"I will be glad to Nat…let me just take care of some business first and I will be back to the lab in a little while," Calleigh answered her friend.

Natalia just watched with curiosity as Horatio and Calleigh entered the elevator. _Gee, I hope Calleigh is not in any trouble, H looked real serious._

Horatio and Calleigh were seated before the Chief and he essentially asked her the same questions as Horatio. There was one bit of information though that Calleigh had not counted on.

"Miss Duquesne, I don't mind telling you, the Lieutenant here drives a hard bargain. He told me that he would resign, if it came to that."

Calleigh spun her head around so fast to look at Horatio it almost made her feel woozy. _YOU would do that for ME, Horatio Caine?_ _What a way to prove your commitment to me Horatio! _Calleigh thought to herself. _But, I would never let you do that…this lab needs you. If anybody needs to leave, it will be me._

Horatio just continued to stare at the front of the Chief's desk, feeling the fire hit him from Calleigh's stare. He dared not look at her face now for he knew he would hear her opinion once they left this office.

The Chief continued, "But thankfully, it will not come to that. Miss Duquesne, I understand you and Horatio are planning to adopt the two North children?"

"Yes Sir we are. I have a meeting with the adoption board this afternoon to allow me to present my reasons to them."

"Well, if you need my endorsement, please feel free to tell them they are welcomed to call me," the Chief replied.

"Thank you Chief, that means a lot to me," Calleigh said in somewhat shock.

"Now to the matter at hand, as I explained to the Lieutenant here, I am going way out on a limb for you both, but your records are sterling and I can't see where this will be a problem…as long as while you are on duty, you keep your relationship professional, understood?"

Calleigh answered, "Yes sir, I will."

Horatio reinforced his assurance that he had promised to the Chief earlier.

"Congratulations to you both and good luck with the adoption. When is the wedding?"

"We are going to the courthouse this week Chief then at a later date I have promised Calleigh we would have a ceremony in her hometown of New Orleans, and a honeymoon." Horatio said smiling at Calleigh.

"I expect you to hold him to that Miss Duquesne," the Chief said smiling at her.

"Oh, I plan to Sir!"

Horatio stood and shook the Chief's hand and Calleigh thanked him.

Once in the hall walking toward the elevator, Calleigh was silent and Horatio was getting a little concerned.

"Cal, are you alright?"

Calleigh turned to him as they stepped on the elevator with tears in her eyes.

"Handsome, I never dreamed you would prove your commitment to me by threatening to quit the lab. I would never let you do that, you know that don't you?"

"Cal, you mean more to me than my position. I would not change my thinking about protecting this city. I could join any federal law enforcement agency and still be able to protect the citizens of Miami. I told you I would do anything for you Cal, and I meant it." Horatio reached out and punched the stop button to bring the elevator to a halt, giving them a few more private moments.

Calleigh threw her arms around Horatio and began to weep. "Thank you for being willing to disrupt your life for me. I don't know what to say."

"How about not saying anything and just hold me Sweetheart." They stood holding each other for a few more minutes before Horatio finally restarted the elevator's descent.

Arriving back at the lab, Horatio and Calleigh went their separate ways assuring each other they would try to have lunch together.

Natalia looked up from her microscope and saw Cal walk in the trace lab and it looked like she had been crying.

"Calleigh, is everything ok?" Natalia asked fearing the worst.

Calleigh smiled at her friend and assured her that everything was fine. "What did you need me to look at Nat?" The two women became engrossed with evidence and failed to notice Horatio pausing out in the hall with a smile on his face as he watched them. Stopping by his office briefly, Horatio headed out of the lab and to his Hummer parked in front, next appointment – the adoption board.

He did not have to wait long in an outer office before the woman at the desk informed him to go in as the board was ready. Horatio sat down in the chair facing the panel and thought, _this is similar to investigations by IAB…this chair feels like a hot seat. Well, he thought, I am ready to be interrogated._

"Lieutenant Caine, I guess the first information this board would like for you to state is your relationship to Miss Duquesne."

Horatio tried not to squirm in the chair as he looked at each of their faces and answered, "She is my fiancée."

Those on the panel looked a little taken aback as they informed him that they were not aware she was engaged. They inquired as to how long they had been engaged and raised their eyebrows at his reply.

To clarify his answer he added, "Um, we have known each other for ten years, under every circumstance imaginable, I can assure you that we know each other better than most couples do."

One of the ladies asked, "Lieutenant, you are head of the crime lab at MDPD, is that correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Would that not make you Miss Duquesne's superior?"

_Well, there it is - the question I knew would be coming._

"We are colleagues, yes, but Miss Duquesne has been second in command of the lab for a number of years, as she is the senior investigator on the team so, I consider her more my equal even though it is not reflected in rank."

"I see," was the only comment made by the woman asking the question.

"Lieutenant," one of the men on the panel began, "I think this board would be in agreement that your 'involvement' with Miss Duquesne does not reflect the professionalism afforded your position."

"Sir, if I may take the liberty to say, Miami-Dade Police Chief, Thomas Burton has reviewed our case and we have the department's blessing. In fact, he insisted that you call him and he would be glad to speak to you on Miss Duquesne's and my behalf."

He noted the shocked look on each of the board's member's faces and chuckled silently to himself.

The members seeming to want to learn more about his person, after being satisfied with the work situation, began asking questions about Horatio's childhood and early adult life. He did not fully explain all of the facts surrounding his mother's death, knowing that would forever seal their fate of not being awarded the children.

"Lieutenant Caine, you say after you are married that you and Miss Duquesne will reside at your house?"

"That is correct. I have a 3 bedroom, 2.5 bath home on the beach and we thought we would have more room living there as opposed to a condominium."

"We will need to set up a date as to when we can come and examine the environment where the children would reside…if you are awarded them. Would it be convenient to set up a date and time while you are here?"

"That will be fine."

Date and time was set and Horatio was relieved that it would be scheduled after he and Calleigh married at the end of the week. He knew a woman's touch would make the house homier to this group.

"I guess with my being Chairman of this board," one of the men spoke up, "I don't mind telling you it is looking more favorable for you and Miss Duquesne to be awarded Austin and Patty North, but the final decision will not be made for at least a month or maybe a little beyond that as there is much for this board to consider. We will be interviewing Miss Duquesne this afternoon and after that all I can tell you is we will see you on the inspection date, and then you will be contacted when we have made our final decision. Do you have any questions or further comments?"

"No sir, I do not. I thank the board for your time." Upon saying that, Horatio stood and walked toward the door to leave. Beginning to turn the knob, he heard one of the board members say, "Thank you Lieutenant for your service to our city, we appreciate your work."

Turning around, Horatio responded, "You're welcome…I do my best."

As Horatio walked to his Hummer, he was suddenly aware of how drained he was after the session with the board. Looking at his watch, he realized he was just going to make it back to the lab in time to take Calleigh to lunch.

Entering the lab, Horatio headed straight to the ballistics lab, hoping Calleigh had not given up on him. Stopping at the door to the lab, he saw her bent over looking at evidence through the microscope.

"Knock, knock." Horatio softly said.

Calleigh turned and smiled, "Handsome…where have you been all morning?"

"I had a meeting Sweetheart, remember?"

"Where, and may I ask what it was about too?"

"Later, Sweetheart…how about some lunch?"

"You are a mysterious man, Horatio Caine…but I love you! I am famished, so, I will take you up on your offer."

They had a pleasant lunch at a little café near the park, not far from the lab. Then they enjoyed a stroll in the park before heading back to the lab.

Arriving back at work, Horatio headed to his office and the paperwork from the day that he knew had already accumulated on his desk. As he read and signed the forms before him, he could not help but to start feeling a little apprehensive about his meeting with Eric later. He thought it would be best if they talked outside of the lab so, he thought he would think of some reason for he, and Eric to take a drive.

Suddenly, Horatio heard his phone alerting him to a call.

"Caine," he abruptly answered noticing it was Frank calling.

"Horatio, we have a DB in South Beach for you, a young man, average looking, but he had a piece of paper waded in his hand with your address on it."

"My home address…what would he be doing with that?"

"Beats me," Frank responded, "knew you would want to come have a look."

"I do," Horatio said with an inquisitive reply.

Walking down to the lab, he saw Eric and asked if he would ride with him to a DB in South Beach.

As they were leaving the lab parking lot in Horatio's Hummer, Horatio took the opportunity to begin explaining about his relationship with Calleigh.

"H, I am fine with it man. She broke up with me a few months ago and I guess she was right, I don't present myself as being much of a stable guy. I won't lie to you though, I rode past her condo last Friday night and ran the plates on a car parked in her drive and found out it was yours. It hurt me at the moment, but I have gotten better with it, really I have."

Horatio was not surprised Eric had a strange car checked out that was at Calleigh's and he himself had been on the losing end of a relationship so, he knew how Eric felt.

"Well, I don't mind admitting to you that out of meeting with the Chief, then the adoption board, I was more apprehensive about speaking to you Eric, because I never want to do anything to damage our friendship, we are still brothers as far as I am concerned. I also wanted to say I will always love Marisol, but I have realized that I need someone to share my life with Eric."

"H, I think you have waited far too long to start living your life, Mari would have wanted you to find someone to love. By the way, you could never ruin our bond man…I still got your back," and Eric reached over and patted Horatio's shoulder.

"Thanks Eric, your understanding means more to me than you will ever know."

"When is the big day H?"

"This Friday afternoon at my house, and we would like the team to be with us, then a couple of months from now I want us to go to New Orleans so we can have a proper ceremony to include her family and friends and of course we want our lab family to be included there as well."

"Wow…I don't think any of us will pass up a trip to New Orleans! We'll plan to take you and Calleigh out Friday night to dinner and drinks to celebrate afterward H. I really am happy for both of you, and I know the team will be too. In fact, you won't find any of them surprised that you and Cal are together."

"We'll discuss particulars about Friday with Calleigh tomorrow when she is back in the lab," Horatio replied, then added grinning, "We are that obvious huh?"

Eric shook his head and laughed, "Yeah."

"And, I will cover for you Saturday H…at least that will give you the next day off."

"Thank you Eric, I appreciate that and I will cover Sunday."

Arriving at the scene, Horatio approached Frank who was standing over the body of a young man sprawled on the parking lot in the rear of an apartment building.

"Any ID on him Frank?"

"Nothing H, not one thing."

"Someone wanted to make it look like a robbery Horatio, but I'd put my money on hired hit myself. Robbery turned murder does not usually leave the victim dead from a gunshot wound to the head," Frank commented.

Horatio pulled on his gloves and kneeled down, to examine the head wound. "I would have to agree my friend. I don't think this was random."

"Eric, process the body for evidence please."

"Has Tom been notified?" Horatio turned and asked Frank.

"On his way with the meat wagon H," he answered. Frank then handed Horatio the paper found waded in the victim's closed fist. Looking at the paper for a moment, Horatio thought, _what is going on here?_

Anthony Antero arrived at the Miami Federal Detention Center to visit a particular inmate later that afternoon, after he eliminated a potential leak.


	4. Chapter 4

Promises and Threats

After the discovery of the dead body this afternoon, the CSI's workload increased, thereby prolonging their shift, but no one complained because it was important to them to find the connection between the dead young man and their boss.

While walking to the ballistics lab, after retrieving the bullet from Tom down in the morgue, Horatio's mind kept going back to the fact that the young man had been found with his residence address clutched in his hand. _Why did he have it?_ He wondered.

Walking into the lab, Horatio thought about Calleigh and the fact that she was being interrogated by that adoption board. He chuckled as he knew they would not get her flapped in any way…she is one strong lady. He thought he would process the bullet himself, since he had always been the only team member she would allow to use her lab, besides the mandatory sharing it with the night shift.

After he entered the evidence into IBIS, he sat back and began to think about their upcoming nuptials Friday and how he was looking forward to making their union legal. Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts by a _Bing! _Staring at the computer screen he found a picture and information on a Randy Moulton. Priors were predominately misdemeanors with the exception of one glaring charge of armed robbery. Clicking on the robbery charge to obtain more details, he found that Randy had only spent one year in county lockup for his crime. His blood began to boil when he read the reason for the brief detention, _early release due to overcrowding!_ Since he actually had not hurt anyone during the crime he was not seen as a violent offender and was placed under house arrest. But reading further, Horatio saw that he had failed to keep in contact with his parole officer, and he just fell through the cracks in the justice system, unfortunately like so many criminals do.

"Damn justice system is a joke today," Horatio muttered under his breath.

_Let's see who your legal counsel was for the robbery charge Mr. Moulton. VOGEL! Bingo…Horatio thought. Now THERE's a connection worth pursuing!_

Printing out the report, Horatio turned the equipment off and made his way up to the trace lab with the folder containing his results. Arriving in the lab, he found Eric and Ryan working on the victim's clothing.

Eric looked up and saw Horatio entering and asked, "You find something H?"

"Believe I did Eric," Horatio answered as he placed the file on the table for Eric and Ryan to examine.

"The same gun was used in an armed robbery 18 months ago here in Miami. There wasn't a victim, but a bullet was collected from the scene, undoubtedly from a warning shot. More important though is who Randy's legal counsel was," Horatio said waiting for them to notice the name on the report.

"VOGEL," both cried in union as their eyes zeroed in on the name. Shaking his head in disbelief, Eric vehemently said, "What do we have to do to get rid of this scum?"

Horatio spoke up and asked his CSI's, "Have you completed running the trace from our victim this afternoon yet?"

"Sorry H, we haven't completed everything…it will be tomorrow morning before I can have a report for you," Eric replied. "I am in the process of running the vic's fingerprints now so, I will finish that this evening to where we can ID him."

"Good…um, why don't you call it a day after you get the print results…it is already 6:30 and I appreciate you wanting to stick with this to finish it, but it has been a long day already. All of you need some dinner and rest to get back at it in the morning, ok? Walter will be back too to help with the load."

Ryan told them he would go check on Natalia's results in DNA and tell her to start shutting down when she came to a good stopping place.

"Hey Wolfe…want to go grab a beer somewhere after we leave? And see if Nat would like to join us," Horatio heard Eric ask as he himself started walking toward the elevator.

"Sounds good to me," Ryan called back over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to DNA.

As he waited for the elevator to take him down to the garage and his car, Horatio thought how nice it was to know Calleigh would be waiting for him at home. For the first time in years, he was actually glad to be going home.

It was after 7 before he arrived home and walked through the door with a bouquet of fresh flowers for Calleigh and a bottle of the best red wine for their dinner.

Calleigh walked toward him with one of her radiant smiles that lit up the room and said, "Hey Handsome…oh, that is so sweet for you to bring me flowers! What have I done to warrant these?"

Setting the wine down on the table, Horatio wrapped her in his arms and answered, "For just being you…AND being here to welcome me home!"

Then he kissed her with such passion that it made her legs feel weak.

Finally breaking for air, Calleigh weakly said, "Well, if this is how you are going to greet me after work, we might need to keep a fire extinguisher handy!"

Horatio leaned back slightly and grinned at his beautiful fiancée and replied, "I'll pick one up for us tomorrow!"

Calleigh giggled as she hugged him tight…a sound he loved to hear, her laughter.

Finally walking toward the kitchen with their arms still wrapped around each other, Calleigh began saying, "By the way, thank you for taking the time to go before the adoption board. When did you set that up?"

Horatio turned and grinned, "When I first heard of your desire to adopt the children, but I took great pleasure in going today and informing them of our engagement, much more pleasurable for me than as your boss."

Calleigh smiled and stared into his deep blue eyes and shook her head in disbelief and asked softly, "What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet man like you?"

"Just for being you Sweetheart…just being you. But I could ask you the same thing." Then he captured her lips again.

After dinner, as they sat on the couch, Horatio brought Calleigh up to date on the events of the afternoon. He thought to himself how good it felt to be able to discuss things at the lab and get her opinion. That was something he had never been able to do with any woman before.

"I think we need to be careful Horatio, until this gets straightened out…and it makes me shiver to think about how Vogel wanted nothing more than to destroy you and I have no doubt he is instigating this from inside the detention center. He has helped so many thugs in Miami it is no telling who he has employed to help him with this. If we could just find enough evidence to shut him down, I would feel a whole lot better."

"I agree Cal. I am going to make a request of you that you not ride with me while on duty until this is over…just in case."

Calleigh sat straight up and turned to look at his face, "WHAT? I am not doing any such thing…if someone is after you I need to be with you to watch your back."

Horatio looked down at his lap, knowing she was going to react to his request and in a moment he said, "Cal…"

"NO Horatio," Calleigh said, cutting him off. "So, you would rather Frank or Eric or any of the others on the team to be injured instead of me?"

"No, of course not Sweetheart," Horatio answered abruptly, "I am not letting anyone ride with me…if someone wants a piece of me…it will only be me if I have anything to do with it. I don't want anyone getting hurt or worse because of this."

"We are a team Horatio…don't shut us out and don't play 'hero' with us."

"Cal…I am certainly not a hero…I just won't take the chance of losing someone else in my life because of me…there have already been too many and I am not going to let it happen again."

Calleigh gently placed her hand on his chin and tenderly brought his eyes to hers and softly said with tears pooling in her eyes, "Handsome, if something were to happen to you it would literally devastate me…but it would always haunt me that if only I could have been with you, I might have been able to stop it."

"Don't ever think that way Sweetheart…you know as well as I do that sometimes there is just nothing that can stop some events from unfolding."

"Horatio…did you hear what you just said? You have never felt that way the entire time I have known you. You feel responsible every time someone around you gets hurt, no matter the circumstances!"

Horatio hung his head for a moment and then slowly looked into Calleigh's tormented green eyes and softly replied, "I can't let you Cal…I just love you too much."

"Arrgh," Calleigh exhaled as she clinched her fists, "Damn it Horatio…you are just too stubborn for your own good, you know that?"

"Do you know how beautiful you are Sweetheart when you are mad?" Horatio said with a small grin.

"Don't try to sweet talk me Horatio…it only makes it worse…."

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her back down on the couch as he gave her a tender kiss and stretched out beside her.

"Horatio…"

"Don't be mad at me Sweetheart," he softly whispered as he began trailing sweet, wet kisses down her neck.

"Oh…Handsome…I…am…not…mad," Calleigh managed to say between her soft moans, "I am…frustrated!"

"Hmm, I know just the thing for that…" Horatio whispered as his kisses became almost a narcotic to Calleigh's demeanor.

For the next three days, Horatio and Calleigh went to work and received many congratulations from the team and the patrol division upon hearing their news. Horatio found Eric's assumption to be correct in that surprisingly no one was taken aback about their plans.

True to his word, Horatio stood fast and did not allow anyone to accompany him while on duty.

Finally, Friday afternoon arrived and it was time for them to go to the courthouse to file the necessary paperwork to marry, then go to their home and change clothes for the actual ceremony.

Horatio had bought a new black suit with white vest and tie for the occasion. He wore a single white rose on his lapel. Already dressed, Horatio had appointed himself as doorman for receiving their guests. He knew Calleigh and Alexx, his former M.E. and dear friend, would be sequestered in the master bedroom until it was time for the ceremony to begin. He did see Natalia going in and out with items to help and he chuckled that they were going to wear the poor woman out with all the footwork.

Most of their family and friends had arrived when the doorbell rang once again. Horatio opened the door to find it was the Probate Judge's secretary standing before him.

"Mrs. Greenwald, please come in," glancing behind her he then asked, "Is Judge Franklin with you?"

"No, he was called away on an emergency and he sent me to perform the ceremony. I hope you don't mind?"

Horatio chuckled and assured her he did not mind at all, knowing she was a notary public, and an office which the state of Florida allows to perform marriages.

After being shown where the couple would like the ceremony performed, she asked if they would be ready by 5:00.

Alexx had come out into the living room and saw that everything was in place and told Horatio she would go and tell Calleigh and Natalia it was time. Even though they were having a small, private ceremony, the couple still wanted to follow tradition and not allow anyone to see the bride before the ceremony…including the groom. Calleigh looked forward to "wowing" Horatio with her dress.

Horatio and Frank took their places before the notary and someone started the music. Natalia entered the room first and she looked lovely. Horatio didn't fail to notice Ryan looking at her and chuckled that perhaps he had started something.

Then the music changed and Kenwall, Calleigh's father, escorted the beautiful blonde woman into the room on his arm. Calleigh had chosen a white, silk, knee-length dress that was cut low between her breasts with lace trim around the cut and neckline. She had her long blonde hair loose down her back, with soft whispers of curl around her face. She carried a bouquet of six white roses, and wore her radiant smile that seemed to brighten more when her eyes met Horatio's. As promised, she took his breath away.

Vows taken, rings exchanged and at last he could kiss his bride. Cheers and clapping erupted from the onlookers and Kenwall looked at the new couple with a broad grin. For the first time the couple was introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine.

The wedding party moved out to the patio and beach to enjoy champagne and heavy hors' derives. The bride and groom cut the cake while the photographer captured another memory. A variety of soft love songs emanated from inside the house as the guests enjoyed the affair.

As evening came, all the guests gradually filtered out except for the team members who were waiting to take their leader and his new bride out on the town to celebrate. They planned to go dancing in "Little Havana" at a premiere club.

Horatio instructed the caterers on where to store the food as he and Calleigh escaped to their bedroom to change into more casual attire.

"You are still Handsome, even in kaki's and a chambray shirt, which I love Babe!"

"Thank you and you are still gorgeous in all black, Sweetheart!"

"Thank you sir, I am wearing this outfit just for you." Calleigh told him.

Holding her for just a moment so his eyes could enjoy her beauty once more, Horatio leaned in and gave her a tender kiss and asked, "How does it feel to be Mrs. Caine, Sweetheart?"

"It feels wonderful Handsome…something we should have done long ago."

As he playfully kissed her on her neck he only said, "Umm, I agree Sweetheart." he

"I love you Horatio," was her reply.

"I love you Calleigh."

The night of dancing was enjoyed by all and before they realized it the clock read 2:30 am.

"Excuse me everyone," Horatio said to everyone at the table, "My bride and I must call it a night…and I would suggest you all do the same…especially you Eric. You are in charge of the lab tomorrow. Thank you for a wonderful time on our special day and night! We have thoroughly enjoyed being with all of you."

"Yeah, guess we better break it up," Eric agreed.

Arriving home, Horatio and Calleigh reached their door and Horatio scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside.

"How sweet Handsome…we are very traditional. Oops, I just realized I left my purse in the car and I would hate for someone to break out a window overnight to get it. Let me just run back out."

"You…get ready for bed…I will get it," Horatio said and kissed her lightly on her nose as he set her down.

With that he was out the door and she went to the bedroom.

Reaching inside the open car door for the purse, Horatio suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his back and he couldn't breathe. Then he was grabbed from behind and held by a big man while another man began to hit him in the stomach with a baseball bat.

Then a deep voice growled, "I suggest you forget about your case against Vogel, you hear me or next time we have our little 'discussion' with the blonde…got it?"

"Go to Hell," Horatio managed to say through gritted teeth as he struggled against the other man's hold.

Then Horatio felt a fist connect to his face a few times before the man let him go to slide down the side of his car to the concrete. He tried to see the tag on the car as they drove away, but he only saw the last three numbers before he lost consciousness.

Inside the house, Calleigh began wondering what was taking Horatio so long so she went to the door and opened it. Her brain, taking a moment to register what she saw, she then screamed, "HORATIO"…and ran out the door to where he lay beside their car.

**To be continued…thanks for all the wonderful reviews, very encouraging to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting Back

Calleigh ran to where Horatio lay crumpled next to their car, as she cautiously looked around to make sure no one was near. "Horatio…what happened," she frantically asked as she knelt down beside him, carefully turning him over on his back.

Horatio's eyes fluttered open and tried to focus, he heard her voice calling to him from far away. After a few moments, finally he was able to whisper, "Cal…are…you ok?"

"AM I OK…Horatio you are badly hurt…I need to call an ambulance!"

Regaining more awareness of the situation Horatio managed a weak, "NO…I'll be alright Cal, let me lie here awhile. Got…to think about…adoption. Don't need…attention…hospital report."

"Horatio…YOU are more important to me!" Calleigh said as she wiped the blood off his cheek with a tissue she had in her pocket.

"CAL…NO," as he said those words it felt as if his chest was going to literally burst open from the pain.

Trying to swallow, but found his mouth was filled with blood, he turned to the side…"Cal…I'm about…to…be sick…forgive me." Then Horatio vomited up the blood that had reached his stomach.

"Oh Handsome…you will feel better now," Calleigh said as she attempted to soothe him by gently rubbing his back. Calleigh was a little concerned when she observed how much blood came up.

"Horatio, if you won't let me call an ambulance…I'm calling Alexx, and then Frank to come and help. I can't handle your weight by myself."

"That would…be better Cal."

Frank and Alexx arrived at about the same time. Rushing up to Horatio lying in the drive, Alexx was very concerned about the pale color of Horatio's face. Frank stood over them and looked on with concern for his friend.

"Sugar, do you feel like Frank helping you up and into the house now?" Alexx asked Horatio.

"I think…I can manage that," he replied weakly.

Frank kneeled down and first helped Horatio into a sitting position…then when he was ready he told him that on the count of three, he would carefully pull him up on his feet. Calleigh and Alexx got on the opposite side of Horatio to help him balance.

Horatio let out a loud moan of pain and grimaced, but stood up with Frank holding on to him. The entourage walked slowly up to the door and into the living room, and Frank gingerly laid Horatio down on the couch.

With her patient in a better position and with more light, Alexx began to tenderly examine Horatio's injuries. Calleigh watched Horatio's reaction of pain whenever she pressed on the left side of his abdomen and ribs.

Frank suddenly commented, "Damn Horatio…who beat the hell out of you…got any ideas?"

Horatio tried to let out a chuckle but grimaced again answering, "Just some thugs…"

Calleigh began filling Frank in with the details Horatio and the team had learned earlier in the week and her guess was this was connected.

Alexx spoke up, "Horatio, you need to be checked out at the hospital. You could have internal bleeding that may not manifest right now, but could before long. I am concerned about your spleen, at the very least it is probably bruised and I am sure you have a couple of broken ribs. They are not bad enough to puncture a lung, but as you know, they will hurt like hell with every breath you take."

"Alexx, I can't…we are trying to adopt those children and if the adoption board were to get wind of this, it will greatly hurt our chances," Horatio softly said as he held Calleigh's hand.

"No worries…leave it up to me. Would you go if I told you I can admit you under a different name? Celebrities do it all the time, that way the media does not find out what's going on. Only myself, and the attending doctor will know and I have a colleague who won't divulge our secret plus, he is an excellent trauma surgeon."

"Please Handsome for me?" Calleigh pleaded.

"I think you need to do this Horatio…hell, right now you look like something the cat dragged in. Eric is covering the lab tomorr…uh, today so no problem there," Frank chimed in.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered, ok I give up, but I'm not staying overnight…I have to cover the lab tomorrow," Horatio adamantly said as he grimaced in more pain. Alexx just shook her head at his stubbornness.

"Frank…call an ambulance and tell them no lights or siren," Alexx requested of her friend.

Horatio growled, "A bus? Can't…" he moaned, "Can't I go in a car?"

"Oh you could…and possibly hurt even worse! Would you rather do that?" Alexx asked.

"No…I guess not…it's bad enough now."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to ride with you, everything will be fine," Calleigh assured him.

The paramedics loaded their patient into the truck and Alexx and Calleigh joined him for the ride to the hospital.

Frank said he would come by the hospital later and check on them.

Alexx instructed the paramedic to administer an injection of Droperidol to help settle Horatio's nausea and help him relax.

Once at the hospital, Alexx paged Dr. Woodall, the doctor she had referred to as being very discrete, and the doctor she thought would be excellent if Horatio needed surgery.

As Horatio rested in a bed in one of the many cubicles in the trauma department, Dr. Woodall entered with Alexx and politely acknowledged Calleigh sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Mrs. Caine?" the doctor inquired.

Calleigh responded, "Yes."

"The first thing I would like to do is get a CT scan of his abdominal area, particularly the left side to find out the condition of his spleen. It could be only bruised, or it could actually be ruptured from the trauma he sustained. I will be able to tell you more in a couple of hours when we have our results of the scan."

"Doctor, what would be the treatment for both scenarios?" Calleigh inquired.

"If the spleen is only bruised, he will be sent home today with some medicine for the pain and nausea. If we find a rupture, he will be taken into surgery to repair the tear. During surgery if we were to find it severely damaged, we would have no choice but remove the spleen, but I don't believe it is that damaged because he would be exhibiting more serious symptoms than he currently is showing."

Calleigh reached for Horatio's hand and took it in hers. Leaning over Horatio she kissed him softly and it caused Horatio to stir. "Umm, Sweetheart…I'm going…to be ok…don't…worry."

"Oh Handsome…it's my job to worry! I will be waiting right here for you when they bring you back from the scan." Horatio smiled weakly at his wife.

It seemed to take forever before the door opened and the orderlies were rolling Horatio back into the room. Alexx had stayed with her, going to get coffee for them and just chatting, it had really been a blessing for her to have the company.

Calleigh was relieved that Horatio came back…it meant no surgery. He seemed to still be under the effect of the shot Alexx ordered in the ambulance and she was glad he was sleepy.

Dr. Woodall came into the room shortly after and gave Calleigh and Alexx the results of the test.

"As I suspected, his spleen is bruised, he has a couple of broken ribs and something that surprised me, a bruised kidney. He evidently sustained blunt force trauma to his back on the left side as well."

"Will he need to stay in the hospital doctor?" Calleigh inquired.

"I think it will be fine for him to return home later today…I would like to keep him under observation for most of the day though. I understand your need for privacy concerning this matter so, I have instructed the nurses that he will remain in this room…hospital policy says that a person can stay in ER for 23 hours without being admitted and I think he will be able to go home before that time. I will instruct the nurses that he can eat a soft diet later when he wakes up, just let the nurse know and they will bring a tray for him later. Mrs. Caine, would you like a tray now?"

"I will wait until they bring my husband's, I am not actually hungry right now, but thank you."

Alexx told Calleigh that she would go on home to get some rest, but she would be on duty before Horatio went home and she would come by and check on them.

"Thank you Alexx for everything you have done for us…I am sorry we had to disrupt your night," Calleigh told her friend as she gave her a hug.

"I would have been hurt if you hadn't called me Calleigh, now you try to get some rest…Horatio will mend. I am sure Frank will take you both home later."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will…or Eric."

A short time after Alexx left, Horatio began to wake up and become more alert.

"Hey Handsome…I feel better now that I see those sexy blue eyes of yours!" Calleigh playfully said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Sweetheart…is there some…water around? My mouth feels like cotton."

"Coming right up!" Calleigh answered spying a pitcher of water on the table on the other side of the bed.

When Frank arrived later that afternoon he was relieved at how much better Horatio looked, in fact the nurses had raised his bed slightly and he noticed a partially eaten food tray off to the side.

"Well, I would say you look damn chipper, compared to earlier today," Frank drawled in his usual gruff voice.

Horatio smiled warmly at his friend and said, "I imagine I do Francis. Thank you for helping us last night…I'm glad Calleigh had you and Alexx to be with her."

"Anytime H…anytime, but I don't want to get a call like that again…you hear me?"

"I agree," Horatio answered.

Behind Frank the door opened revealing Eric wearing a large grin as he said, "Hey H, you must be feeling better."

"I am Eric…how is everything at the lab?"

Eric shook his head as he chuckled and answered his boss, "Everything is fine H…the place is still standing. When are you going to be able to break out of here?"

"I…plan to go home this evening," Horatio responded with a smile toward Calleigh.

Horatio did in fact go home before night with pain medicine and something for nausea. He informed Eric that he would be at work the next morning, much to the dismay of everyone in the room that evening. The shooting dagger looks from Calleigh and Alexx, which reflected their disbelief at his insistence, did not go un-noticed by him either.

That night as Calleigh eased into bed beside Horatio, she propped up on an elbow and just stared at him, finally saying, "Horatio, you can't feel like going in to the lab tomorrow after everything you went through today."

"Calleigh, who will oversee the lab if I'm not there?"

"What about me? I am second in command still am I not? I would hate to leave you here by yourself, but I could ask my father and Alexx to come by and check on you during the day."

Horatio, unable to turn on his side, swiftly turned his head toward her and replied, "Sweetheart I have disrupted people's time off enough for a while, besides, there is the case we are working on that I want to continue examining and try to connect it to Vogel. But a very important reason is that you need a day off…you need the rest after being up all night and staying at the hospital all day with me."

"Oh no you don't mister…if you are going to work, so am I."

"Calleigh…don't make me pull rank on you…YOU are staying home."

Calleigh just smiled and said, "We'll see."

The next morning Horatio reached to turn off the alarm and felt an excruciating pain run across his chest and down the left side to his hip. It hit him so quickly that he could not stifle a loud moan escaping his lips.

Calleigh immediately woke up from the moaning and sat up quickly to see Horatio wincing with pain and holding his left side.

"Handsome…tell me what's going on."

When he was able to catch his breath he managed to just say, "I…just need…to watch those…left jabs," while attempting a smile, but he couldn't hide much from Calleigh.

"And you are going to the lab?" Calleigh said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I…am after you help me get out of this bed."

"Ohhh, you are just hopeless Horatio Caine!"

After a quick shower and shave, Horatio slowly made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee. He was drinking his second cup while eating an apple Danish when Calleigh walked in dressed for work.

"Cal…"

"Lieutenant…don't you say it or I will pull rank on you by contacting the Chief and have you put on medical leave!"

"You wouldn't…"

Calleigh gave him a smirk and replied, "Try me!"

Horatio knew better than to try…he knew she would do exactly what she threatened. He took her carefully in his arms and kissed her tenderly then said, "I love you Sweetheart…even if you are mean to me sometimes," and chuckled, which caused him more pain and reminded him to take a pain pill.

"I love you Handsome…take it easy today ok?"

Horatio smiled, "Have to Sweetheart!"

Later that morning, Horatio was in his office signing paperwork Eric had left him from the previous day and was recalling the interrogation with Randy Moulton last week and the negative results trying to tie him to the evidence they had collected from the victim and the print on the bullet. The only charge they had him on was parole violation which would put him back in jail, but only for a short time.

During the meeting, he was adamant about losing the gun he was associated with in a craps game before the murder was committed. He claimed he did not know the other men in the game, but Horatio planned to bring in all of Randy's known associates and check them for a match to the evidence.

Frank had left a couple of hours ago to hunt down the next associate of Randy's, one Anthony Antero who had been charged with murder a couple of years ago, but the evidence was inconclusive. The information in the database listed Vogel as his legal counsel.


	6. Chapter 6

The Road to Nowhere, or is it?

Horatio, finished with the paperwork stacked on his desk thought he would visit the ballistics lab to check on Calleigh and perhaps practice with a few rounds in the gun range, just to see if his injury would be affected by the recoil. It seemed to him that Frank may not find this Antero guy anytime soon and he was really getting bored sitting in his office waiting to hear good news.

"Knock, knock," Horatio softly said as he stood in the doorway, but did not see Calleigh anywhere. Horatio thought, _oh well, she must be off in another area of the police department because if she left the building she would have told me. I had told her of the thugs' threat the other night and I cautioned her to be more careful. Come to think about it, maybe I ought to consider making her ride with me after all…that way I can protect her. Hmm… something I will consider as I shoot a few rounds._

Unsheathing his .40 Cal Sig Sauer from its holster on his belt, Horatio was ready for the test in the indoor mini range. Unknown to him, Calleigh had entered the ballistics lab just after he had donned the ear protectors. She was curious as well to see how firing his weapon would affect his injury, although she knew this is not what Dr. Woodall would have recommended him do after such a short time, but she knew she couldn't stop him from finding out for himself.

**BAM! **Horatio squeezed off the first round and almost at the same time, doubled over in blinding pain from the recoil of the gun. The pain shot from his left shoulder to his ribs and down into his abdomen like a bolt of lightning. Calleigh slung the papers she was holding over onto a table as she ran to Horatio to steady him on his feet.

"HORATIO…" she screamed as she ran to his right side.

"Cal…seems…that…was…a…little too much…too soon, huh?" He managed to weakly say as he felt her arms wrap around him and help him to a nearby bench.

"Handsome…do I need to get Tom down here to check you out?" Calleigh asked as she noticed Horatio was still quivering from the pain.

"I don't…think…that will…be necessary Sweetheart, just…let me sit here…um…for a minute," he said as he leaned back against the wall.

"Your .40 Cal is just going to be a little too much right now Horatio…what about a 9mm? There would be less recoil from that caliber."

"Might need to do that, Sweetheart until these ribs heal and the pain is gone from my abdomen and shoulder," he replied to her suggestion.

"There is a nice Sig 9mm in the vault…let me get it for you." Horatio gave her a weak smile in appreciation.

Bringing the weapon out she added, "Besides…you are not going out in the field anyway…it's just to keep you from feeling naked," Calleigh said predicting his response in her mind.

"Who says…I'm not going out on a call?"

"HORATIO CAINE…you know the doctor did not intend for you to do field work…he didn't even say you could come to the lab at all…let the team do the legwork for a while, until you at least allow yourself a few days of healing!"

Horatio smiled at his wife and asked, "What if…I allow my right-hand lady to come with me?"

"I thought I was banished from riding with the superhero," Calleigh said playfully, "So, you have seen the error of your ways, Lieutenant?" smiling in response.

"Cal, I still think it is dangerous, but with the threat from those thugs, I want to protect you so, I just thought it was a no win situation and I'd rather be with you."

Suddenly Horatio's phone alerted him to a call and he quickly answered, "Caine."

"Great…see you in a few minutes my friend."

Horatio smiled at Calleigh and said, "Frank found Anthony Antero and has brought him in for questioning. Want to come with me?"

She smiled and responded, "Wouldn't miss it…maybe we can pin more evidence on Vogel finally. I will observe through the one-way glass though since Frank will be in there with you."

Horatio eased up from the bench and took Calleigh's hand in his right and they headed toward the elevator to take them upstairs to the interrogation room.

Horatio had summoned a technician to be present to take fingerprints, trace and DNA samples from Antero so they can possibly place him at the murder scene.

As he entered, Antero was seated at a table in the center of the room with Frank standing behind him. Horatio said nothing as he walked to the windows and actually seemed to be disinterested in the man at the table.

Antero spoke up after a couple of minutes and sarcastically said, "Well, if you two bozos don't have anything to ask me…I will just be going," and as he attempted to stand, Frank placed one of his big hands on the man's left shoulder and shoved him back down in the chair saying, "Sit your butt back down…we are not done yet, in fact we're just getting started." Frank then looked over at Horatio knowing better than to question his intentions in front of a suspect.

Then the door of the interrogation room opened and Horatio said, "Alan, collect the evidence off of Anthony here please," without turning around.

The technician first opened a package of sterile swabs and picked up one of the man's hands and began swabbing under the man's fingernails, a location where GSR might be found after several days as washing usually doesn't affect residue left there, and on top of his hands.

"Hey," Antero alarmingly said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We are collecting GSR trace from your hands Antero and also Alan here will swab your cheek for DNA. Then he will take your fingerprints to match them to your record," Horatio said now that he had turned toward Antero and stared intensely at the suspect.

"Where were you last Monday afternoon Anthony?" Horatio asked shifting his feet to where he had to glance to his right side to see the man.

Antero took his time answering, "Around."

Horatio smiled sarcastically and curtly said, "Where?"

"I can't remember pig…been too long. Hey you don't look so good pig…having a hard day?"

Horatio kept his cool and answered, "Maybe a murder charge will help you remember?"

"You ain't got nothing on me for any murder!"

"What about a fingerprint Anthony?"

"Hey I want a lawyer…I'm not answering any more questions 'til I get a lawyer!"

Horatio abruptly answered, "Too bad yours is in lockup!" Then turned and walked to the door and told Frank to keep their friend on ice for a while.

Once out in the hallway, Horatio tried to take deep breaths to help relieve his anger, but had to endure the pain that went along with that effort.

Walking down the hall, to be out of sight of Antero, Horatio leaned against the wall as Calleigh approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder and softly asked, "You ok Handsome?"

"I'm fine Sweetheart…just doing my breathing exercises like the doctor ordered. You know unless he pops positive from the tests, we can't place Antero at the murder scene. The print on the bullet is only a partial, but hopefully Eric will be able to work miracles in the morning and match Antero's to the partial print good enough to stand up in court."

Suddenly they heard a patrolman say as he approached them from behind, "Lieutenant? I have a Linda Perkins here that claims she saw a man get shot outside an apartment building last Monday afternoon where she was visiting a friend. Can you talk to her now?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and said, "Maybe we will have a miracle today!"

Horatio asked for the patrolman to escort Miss Perkins to his office and he would meet her there.

"Sweetheart…would you come with me?"

"I sure would Handsome!"

As they interviewed the young lady, both Calleigh and he seemed convinced that she was telling the truth.

Horatio asked, "Miss Perkins, would you be willing to look at a lineup of men to tell us if one of them is the man you saw last Monday?"

Timidly she answered, "Yes…if they won't be able to see me."

"They will not see you at all Miss Perkins, give us a few minutes to set it up please."

Calleigh began quietly explaining the procedure to the girl as Horatio called Frank to start the process.

About 30 minutes later, as Horatio, Calleigh and Linda stood in a room looking through a large glass window into the adjoining room, the men began filing in. After stopping, each man stepped forward as their number was called and stood separate from the others to give her a better view. Horatio noticed she scanned all of the men and looked very intensely at each one as they stepped forward. When Antero stepped out of the line, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Miss Perkins…is he the man you saw Monday outside of the apartments?" Horatio optimistically asked.

"Yes, I am positive he is the one…I remember he looked up after he shot the man and went through the man's pockets."

Horatio then asked, "Do you think he saw you Miss Perkins?"

"No, he did not act as if he did and the windows are dark tinted to help block out the heat so I don't believe he did."

Horatio called Frank and asked him to take Antero back to the interrogation room and he would be there in a minute.

"What do I do now?" The young lady asked.

Horatio gave her his card and asked that she call him if anything else happened and that she would be contacted by someone from the State's Attorney General's Office soon. Thanking her he motioned for a patrolman to escort her to the front desk.

Calleigh walked up to Horatio and smiled and said, "This could be the break we need, now if Antero will give Vogel up…"

Horatio smiled and responded, "I hope he will, Sweetheart. I'm about to go charge him with murder so, that should shake him up. Wait for me and I will take you to lunch!"

"You've got a date Handsome!"

Horatio entered the room where Frank was again standing behind Antero at the table.

"Hey pig…I got things to do…can I go now?" Antero said as he sneered at Horatio.

Horatio looked up from the floor with a smile on his lips and his hands on waist and took great pleasure of telling him, "Antony Antero, you are under arrest for murder." Suddenly Antero leaped from the chair and jumped toward Horatio and before Frank could grab him, the criminal swung at Horatio with his fist and almost made contact, but Horatio kept his footing, wincing at the sudden movement he had to make to avoid the impact.

Calleigh watched the incident from the other room and was grateful the perp didn't make contact with Horatio, but she knew the sudden move gave him tremendous pain.

Frank pushed the man down face first on the table and cuffed him then two patrol officers entered and escorted the angry man from the room as he cursed Horatio.

Horatio smiled as the man was led away, hiding his pain until they were gone.

"Horatio…you ok man?" Frank asked.

"I'm ok Frank…was worth a little pain to get that scum off the streets! I just have to watch those quick moves," Horatio answered as he held his side.

"Frank, get a search warrant for Antero's house and car...if we find the Talbot's personal effects in Antero's possession, we can bump the charge up to capital murder."

"On it now H," Frank answered.

Calleigh ran into the room to be sure Horatio was ok. "Handsome...," Horatio heard as Calleigh entered, "Are you alright?" She asked as she stepped close to him.

"I'm fine Cal...I'm fine, what about...we go get us some lunch?"

"That sounds good to me."

After he and Calleigh arrived back at the lab after their lunch, Horatio told her that he would be back later saying he wanted to go to the detention center to inform Vogel that he had his man and that he could look forward to more charges at his arraignment.

"Be careful Handsome…come by the ballistics lab and tell me about your visit when you get back, ok?"

"I will," then quickly scanning the area around them and finding no one was watching, he hugged and kissed her quickly.

As Horatio walked into the room, where Vogel was seated with handcuffs on his wrists, he could literally feel the heat of anger from the man at the table.

"What have I done to warrant this most unpleasant visit from you Caine?" Vogel spat out sarcastically.

"Well, Vogel…I have a bit of news for you. We have one of your trained dogs in jail at the moment on murder charges…and I am sure he will tell us all about the one who ordered him to murder a one Lance Talbot last Monday." Horatio smiled at the man and then added, "Does it feel like everything is collapsing on you Vogel?"

"Oh no Lieutenant…the best is yet to come!" Vogel said with a sick smile on his face.

Horatio leaned down closer to Vogel so the guard could not hear and said, "By the time I'm through with you, you will be buried so deep in the justice system, you won't be able to have any visitors."

Vogel just laughed heartily at Horatio's threat and only said, "Enjoy your days Lieutenant…we just never know how many we have left!"

"Is that a threat against a police officer Mr. Vogel?" Horatio inquired loud enough for the guard to hear and drew his attention from his position at the door.

"Oh no, no, no Lieutenant," Vogel proclaimed, shaking his head as he smirked, "…just a suggestion we all need to keep in mind actually. By the way, I have heard that you and your new bride are planning to adopt a pair of children…I do hope all goes well with that endeavor and I hope you are feeling better before then."

Horatio's face froze in a hard stare at the man seated at the table and growled, "That…that is none of your concern. Guard, I am finished with this scumbag…get him out of my sight."

As Vogel was being led out of the room he turned and said, "We must do this again Lieutenant…have a good day."

Horatio suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Ups and Downs

As Horatio drove away from the prison and his meeting with Vogel headed back to the lab, he found it difficult to concentrate on the Sunday afternoon traffic in Miami. It was a bright sunny day, but to him it was one of the darkest days in his life as he considered Vogel's threat and for some unknown reason his physical pain seemed to be increasing as well. He wondered if it was stress related, but regardless of the cause it was not helping his mood.

Arriving back at the lab, he guided the Hummer into his spot and then turned it off and just sat there, for several minutes admonishing himself for even visiting the dirty lawyer in the first place; although now, it made him more aware of how dangerous the situation was…not for him, but now Calleigh was involved and potentially two innocent children. He was so deep in thought he did not notice Frank approaching his Hummer.

Frank tapped on the passenger side window, trying not to alarm his friend, but he wanted to make sure he was alright. With the sudden noise, Horatio jerked in his seat in reaction and the pain increased two fold in his left side.

Frank noticed Horatio's response and quickly opened the passenger door and shouted, "Horatio…man are you alright? You looked pale and were not moving and it scared the crap out of me!"

"Frank…" Horatio growled as he attempted to breathe, "I was…a hell…of a lot…better…before you did that!"

"Man I never intended to startle you," Frank said as he climbed up in the passenger seat and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Horatio are you sure you are even supposed to be working this soon after being injured Friday night?"

Horatio was breathing slightly easier and replied, "Frank…don't you start too…I get enough of that from Calleigh." But Horatio smiled slightly with his comment.

"I'm really sorry man for causing you pain friend…how did the visit with Vogel go?"

"Between you and me, I wish I had never gone…but at least I am now positive he is behind everything that has happened."

"I know one thing…they shouldn't be wasting our tax dollars on that sorry son-of-a-bitch! A good thought is that maybe he won't last long in prison without money to buy favors."

Horatio chuckled slightly and responded to his friend's statement, "His kind live forever Frank."

Frank walked into the lab with Horatio and they parted at the reception area. Glancing at his watch, Horatio thought Calleigh would probably be wrapping up her tests by now so, he headed for the ballistics lab.

Noticing her packing up some evidence to put away in the vault with her back to him, he quietly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her golden hair.

Calleigh playfully commented, "Well…this better be my husband or you are going to be in big trouble buster."

Horatio chuckled, "I think I would kill any man who would grab you like this!"

Calleigh turned to face Horatio and gave him a brief, sweet kiss.

"Hmmm, I needed that, but not quite enough to satisfy…" Horatio softly said and then captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ahem…" someone said from behind them, "Hate to break this up, but…," Frank said.

"Frank…you need me?" Horatio asked smiling turning to face his friend.

"Uh, yeah H I wanted to let you know the guys got back from Antero's place and they found Talbot's personal things stashed there…billfold, watch and cell were in a plastic bag hidden in a cabinet."

"Thank you Frank…and bump the charge on Antero up to capital murder please."

"Will do H…uh, carry on," Frank said before turning and walking out smiling to himself.

Horatio turning back to his wife asked her, "I suppose you want to know how it went with Vogel this afternoon?"

"Yeah…it did cross my mind Handsome."

"To tell you the truth Cal, I wish I'd never gone to see him…he knows you and I married and our plans…to adopt the children."

Calleigh looked away for a moment, then replied, "Well, seems news gets around fast doesn't it?"

"Too fast sometimes Sweetheart, too fast."

"Did he threaten you Horatio?" For a moment she saw her husband hesitate for a fraction of a second…"Horatio…?"

Horatio hung his head and grimaced, "You know…the trouble with you is that I can't hide a thing from you."

"That's why I earn a paycheck Handsome!"

He chuckled and shook his head slightly, "The reason I hired you is because you are good at what you do…I didn't know that one day it would be so personal! But don't worry…I will be fine."

"I will be too Handsome…I am a trained police officer remember?"

"Haven't forgotten…but I still need to protect you Cal. What do you say when we wrap everything up here, we stop on the way home and find us a nice, relaxing dinner somewhere?"

"I'd enjoy that Handsome."

After arriving home from their dinner out, Horatio asked Calleigh to accompany him for a walk down the beach. They walked for a while holding hands, then with their arms around each other.

Finally stopping Horatio turned to Calleigh and could just make out her face in the moonlight and began saying, "I am sorry Calleigh that you have been dragged into my problems, you would have been better off if I had not ever made that advance toward you to begin with."

Calleigh attempted to respond, but Horatio placed his finger to her lips, "Please Cal…"

"What bothers me the most is that because of me, you may never be able to adopt the children…I'm afraid if anything else happens, your dream will be shattered and I wouldn't blame you for leaving." Finally able to say what he had been holding inside all afternoon, he couldn't stop the flow of tears down his face.

Calleigh could not stop her own tears from flowing as she raised her hands to Horatio's cheeks and began to wipe his tears away.

"Don't…" Calleigh was finding it difficult to talk but she managed to say, "Don't you EVER think that I don't want to be with you Horatio…I LOVE YOU! Our marriage vows said for better or worse and I did not take that lightly. I will NEVER leave you, no matter what happens. I do want those children, but I want you even more…don't EVER doubt that. My life began that night in my kitchen…I finally found out what true love feels like, and I love it…I love our life together…I love you. If we are fortunate that everything works out with the adoption, that will be wonderful, but either way, we will always have each other."

Horatio stared at his wife in awe before he stammered, "Oh Calleigh, oh Calleigh, I have never loved a woman like you…you are so special…you are my lifesaver." Horatio held her so tight that he felt the sharp bolt of pain run down his body, but he did not care, he was not going to let go of her. They wept some more and held each other close for some time before Calleigh leaned back slightly and pulled him down to her and they hungrily devoured each other's lips.

Breaking for air finally, Horatio managed to say in a husky voice, "As of tonight we have not been able to consummate our union Cal…what do you say we walk back home?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked smiling.

"I've never been surer in my life Sweetheart…and thank you Cal."

"Thank me for what Handsome?"

"For you," Horatio softly whispered and lightly kissed her forehead as he led her back home.

Horatio and Calleigh ended up in the shower together…as Horatio found his injuries would not afford him any other option for showing her his love.

Later that night, as they lay in each other's arms in their bed, Horatio felt himself totally relax like he had not been able to do since their wedding night.

Horatio softly said out loud, "Sweetheart, I will make tonight up to you soon."

"Make it up to me? What do you mean?" was her reply.

"That wasn't my best effort tonight, Beautiful."

"Well, I certainly found nothing wrong with it!"

"Thank you Sweetheart!"

Later in the week, the adoption board came by the house on the date which was set up by Horatio. He thought it would be best if he stayed at the lab because all of his facial injuries had not cleared up and he told Calleigh no need to give them anything else negative about the situation.

Eric was able to make a print comparison and get a definite match between Antero's prints and the partial on the bullet in the murder weapon. Antero finally broke down and implemented Vogel, which really locked the case down to where more charges could be brought before the judge.

It was Friday morning and Horatio was scheduled to escort Antero before the judge to make a sworn statement about Vogel's involvement in the murder of Talbot. Frank had ridden along with Horatio as extra protection and they used a patrol car to make the trip to the courthouse.

Arriving at their destination, Horatio and Frank exited the car and scanned the area for any unusual circumstances or people who looked out of place, just to be sure. Confident things looked normal Frank reached in the back seat of the car and assisted Antero out. As they were walking toward the front of the courthouse, a man suddenly appeared from Frank's right and stepped into their path with a .45 automatic and hastily aimed and fired.

The shot hit Antero square in his chest and he dropped to the steps immediately. Horatio screamed, "Stop MDPD as he pulled the 9mm out immediately and fired at the man running away, hitting him in his left shoulder.

Frank began cursing, "Damn Horatio…Antero is gone."

"Let's go see who we have in his place Frank," Horatio said as he began walking swiftly to the man sprawled out on the sidewalk.

Calleigh was just leaving their house when her cell jingled in her pocket. Answering she heard a frantic Eric telling her there had been an incident at the courthouse with Antero. Didn't Frank and Horatio escort him to the courthouse?" She asked Eric.

"Yeah Cal, they did and I haven't heard from either one of them."

"On my way down," then she jumped in her Hummer terrified as to what condition she would find Horatio or Frank when she got to the scene.

Driving up to the courthouse, Calleigh saw the ambulance with the paramedics working on someone on the gurney. The Hummer had hardly stopped when she jumped out, not bothering to close the door, and ran for the paramedics. Then she saw Frank standing nearby the ambulance pacing back and forth.

"Frank…," Calleigh screamed as she approached the group.

Frank looked up to see her running toward them and he moved a couple of steps toward her stopping her with his outstretched arms.

"That's not Horatio Cal."

Then from behind her she heard Horatio's voice, "Sweetheart…, are you alright?"

Turning from Frank and seeing Horatio standing there looking bewildered, she ran to him and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Calleigh…I'm ok Sweetheart."

"Oh Horatio…I was so scared when I got the call that an incident had happened at the courthouse and I knew you and Frank had brought Antero down for his hearing. Then driving up to the scene I saw the ambulance…oh Handsome…I was terrified it was you."

"Calleigh…," Horatio said softly, "We lost Antero, but the paramedics are working on his shooter…I just hope I didn't kill him with my shot or we are back to square one with Vogel."

As they stood there, the paramedics walked up to them and gave them the bad news…they could not save the man. Horatio just hung his head and shook it in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unthinkable

Calleigh walked to Horatio's office, stopping as she reached the open door, she stood for a moment observing him sitting at his desk with his head laid back in his chair. She noticed how he winced when he shifted his body trying to get comfortable. _He is in pain, _she thought to herself, _but being the hard-headed man he was, Horatio never will admit that he is suffering to anyone…including me. What am I going to do with him?_

Calleigh eased into the office and quietly pulled a chair near to Horatio and sat trying not to disturb him. She sat there for several minutes just watching him sleep as she thought about what Dr. Woodall had told him…no work for two weeks and that only if his pain had greatly improved, but Horatio came back to the lab after barely one day.

The rest of the team had already left for the day as it was Friday evening and some had a day off tomorrow, Calleigh was grateful Horatio was one of them. She would have to work tomorrow, but she had Sunday off and she knew Horatio did as well. She thought about their plans for Sunday afternoon when they would take Austin and Patty to an amusement park for a "get acquainted" meeting with the children, of course she was already acquainted with them, but Horatio was looking forward to getting to know them. She was glad that no one from the adoption board would be with them, as was procedure; the board members knew the children would be in good hands with the Caine couple given their standing in the community.

Horatio began to stir in his chair, but as he did, pain shot down his left side and he involuntarily let out a moan.

Calleigh touched his arm and began to ask, "Horatio…are you ok? Horatio…"

To him it felt like he was coming out of a thick fog, hearing Calleigh calling to him, _"Horatio…are you ok? Horatio…" _

Horatio gradually opened his eyes and saw Calleigh sitting beside him, "Hi Beautiful…" he softly replied.

She smiled radiantly at him, but at the same time he detected a look of concern. "Horatio…I want you to tell me the truth, how bad is your pain?"

He broke eye contact with her for just a split second, looking down to his lap, but quickly lifted his head and chuckled low, "Cal…I can't lie to you…I am still in pain, but I realize it will be with me for a while and I am handling it Sweetheart."

"Horatio, do you remember what Dr. Woodall told you just barely a week ago in the ER? He told you NOT to overdo it and rest. So far you have done anything but, and it concerns me…I don't want you to be out in the field and have your reaction time affected in situations when you need to act in a split second."

Horatio for the first time in the years he had known her found himself snapping at the love of his life. "I AM AWARE OF POTENTIAL DANGER CAL…I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I DON"T NEED A NURSEMAID!"

He noticed tears welling in her gorgeous green eyes, reflecting the hurt she felt at his response. She immediately jumped out of her chair and began to walk away toward the door.

Horatio jerked to grab her arm with his left hand and doubled over in pain…grateful he had not risen too far out of his chair because his knees buckled under him and he went down hard.

Calleigh was startled out of her hurt feelings by the loud cry of pain from Horatio and immediately turned around to see him in his chair, writhing in pain holding his left side. At that moment, Frank had appeared in the doorway with some forms for Horatio to sign and he had heard the loud cry from down the hallway. Both Calleigh and Frank rushed around the desk to Horatio.

Calleigh reached him first and shouted, "Handsome…Handsome…what happened?"

Frank went to the opposite side of him and just watched his friend looking for any sign that his pain was easing.

"I'm…so…sorry…Cal…please forgive…me…for snapping…at you…like…I did."

They both noticed that Horatio was attempting to catch his breath over the pain and Calleigh just rubbed his arm and gave him time to recover. She noticed how pale the color in his face turned, but she told herself that extreme pain would cause that reaction.

After a few minutes, Horatio appeared to be regaining a more normal composure and Frank offered, "Horatio, you need to go to a doctor, but if nothing else, you need to get out of here and go home…and stay home."

"It's no use Frank," Calleigh replied to his suggestion, "I have been saying that for days and he won't listen to reason….undoubtedly the most stubborn man I have ever known!"

Horatio finally was able to say, "I would heed your…suggestions, but this case…is too important…I have to be here."

"Well, you don't have to be here now or back here until Monday…. You feel like trying to make it to your car?" Frank asked.

"I think I do…"

"C'mon then…I will help you to the car…you are too much weight for Calleigh." Frank said in a curt manner.

Frank eased Horatio into their car and told them he would follow behind to help get him out and into their house when they got home.

"Thanks Frank…you are a good friend," Horatio said after he got settled in the car.

Later that night as they lay in their bed after having eaten a sandwich and fruit for dinner, Horatio began, "Calleigh…you never have accepted my apology for being in such a foul mood earlier. I really don't know what came over me…I never want to hurt you, please believe me. You are my whole world Sweetheart I love you so much, it will never happen again…I promise and you know I never break my promises."

"Handsome," Calleigh softly answered as she propped herself up on an elbow to look into his eyes, "Handsome, I forgive you…I know you are under tremendous pressure with this case…but you had better not do it again…" she deviously smiled, "after all, I always have a gun handy since I am your ballistic expert!" She grinned as she cupped his face in her free hand and leaned down and gave him a tender kiss which caused him to reach up with his right hand and pull her down to where he could return her kiss with a more passionate one of his own.

After breaking their kiss before it got too heated, Horatio smiled back, and for the first time this evening he not only felt some relief from his physical pain, but from his guilt too. "Believe me…I know how good a shot you are!"

Calleigh had gotten up early to head to the lab, grateful Horatio was not disturbed from his sleep with her preparations to leave. She thought she would call Alexx and ask if she had just a few minutes to stop by and check on Horatio during the day…and she herself would come home for lunch to see how he was doing.

Having spent most of yesterday resting…which he knew he needed to do in order to keep going at the lab, Horatio was really looking forward to Sunday afternoon with the children.

After lunch, the children were brought to their house and they met Horatio. Austin remembered him from the lab, when he was helping the CSI's capture his father, but Patty had not met him before. Patty immediately felt comfortable with him and even agreed to call him 'H' as he told her all his friends did and he hoped they could be friends. Austin was a little more reserved around him so, Horatio made a mental note to attempt to break the invisible barrier that seemed to be between them.

The children appeared to be enjoying themselves at the amusement park and Horatio had to let Calleigh ride with them on most of the rides as his ribs would not allow him to participate. He did ride the merry-go-round with Calleigh and the children, since the ride included benches for adults…the children rode the animals. Finally there was one ride that seemed to be for younger children that appealed to Patty so, Austin sat with Horatio watching Calleigh and Patty enjoying the ride from a bench under a tree.

Horatio allowed Austin to speak first and after a few minutes the boy began asking Horatio how long he had been a policeman. Horatio told him he had been a policeman over 20 years and Austin seemed to be impressed. Austin also was curious about where Horatio was from and his family. Horatio explained that his parents were deceased and a brother had also died only a few years ago.

Austin finally asked him if before his brother died if he ever felt responsible for his brother…to make sure he was always ok.

Horatio chuckled, "Austin, I always did, even after he was grown…but I guess that was because I was the oldest. Do you feel responsible for your sister?"

Austin looked down at his feet and said, "Yeah…I have watched out for her ever since she was little and sometimes, it scares me to think about if something happened to her too…then I wouldn't have anybody."

"Umm…Austin, I know how you feel, but don't ever think you will be alone. I was thirteen when I lost my parents and it hurt for a long time, but there were always people around to help me…to help my brother and me."

Unknown to them, Calleigh and Patty had walked up close behind them and Calleigh gave the little girl the signal to be quiet so, they stood there listening to the pair.

"Did you ever have to go to foster homes?" Austin looked up asking.

"I did," Horatio answered.

"Yeah, but I bet your father didn't hurt anybody…I know he tried to kill you and that woman he shut in the trunk of a car."

Horatio stared at the ground before tilting his head to the side and looked at the boy sitting on his right and took in as deep a breath as his ribs would allow before answering, "He…he did Austin. I won't go into details, but he murdered someone close to me and he beat my mother, brother and I. He didn't love us…unlike your father. Austin, your father did make serious mistakes, but he did what he did because he loved you and your sister so much, that it clouded his judgment."

Austin just answered, "Yeah, it did…I have been afraid you would not like us because of what he did to you," he said as he sadly looked up into Horatio's eyes.

"Austin…you and your sister are not to blame for what your father did, do you understand? Don't EVER think that, alright?"

Austin looked as if he was attempting to absorb what Horatio said and just shook his head, at Horatio's kindness toward him.

"If…if we are fortunate that the adoption board allows you and your sister to live with Calleigh and I, you can be assured you and your sister will ever be alone or unloved…ok?" Austin looked up at Horatio and shook his head in relief and smiled for the first time that afternoon.

Calleigh's hand flew to her mouth as she heard that statement.

"Hey you two…" Calleigh playfully said with tears welled in her eyes, "You guys missed a great ride with Patty and me!"

Horatio smiled at her and said, "Well, that just means we will have to come back again then, doesn't it Austin," as he placed his arm around the boy's shoulders turning his head to smile at the boy.

"Yeah…I know I would like to!" Austin laughed.

"ME too…" Patty agreed.

The group finished their day at a family seafood restaurant on the beach before heading home. Both of the children told them more than once how much they enjoyed the day with Horatio and Calleigh and were sad when a person from the adoption board arrived to pick them up to take them back to their foster family.

"Hey you guys," Calleigh began, "We will spend some more time together soon, ok?"

Austin spoke up first saying he would like that very much. Patty hugged Calleigh so hard after Calleigh dropped down on one knee and hugged the little girl back. Then standing, she hugged Austin and to her surprise, Austin gave Horatio a light hug on his right side, mindful of his injured ribs on the left. Patty hugged Horatio around his waist with no hesitation and Calleigh smiled and concluded it must be that irresistible Caine charm influencing the girl…how it could not, for she herself had fallen under his spell years ago.

After they left, Horatio took Calleigh in his arms and said, "I understand why you fell in love with those children…I have too."

Calleigh looked into his eyes and said, "I think it was mutual Handsome…thank you for a wonderful day."

"I am glad you enjoyed it…I am already looking forward to another visit from them," Horatio responded.

Monday morning at the lab was hectic, seems Miami had an active weekend in crime, unfortunately. As Horatio sat in his office, he realized he actually felt a little better than last week, physically and mentally. He thought back about their day yesterday with the children and how much it seemed to him that they could already be a family, after only one afternoon…the family he had wanted for a long time.

Suddenly his cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he answered, "Caine."

Unfortunately, it was a call out from dispatch alerting the team to a new crime scene. Horatio strode out of his office to be met by the rest of the team and Calleigh…all had received the call.

He paired the team off and of course Calleigh would ride with him. He thought about how comforted he felt concerning the fact he had convinced Calleigh to wear a Kevlar vest now, to ease his mind. She had wanted him to do the same, but he had questioned whether he could, considering his injured ribs. He just told her he would see if it would work, but never gave her an answer.

The call out was to a scene near Little Havana just south of downtown and would not take them long to reach the location situated in a strip mall. Upon arriving, Frank walked to Horatio's Hummer to get him updated on what had occurred.

"Seems two guys just went loco and shot up this building, shooting out the plate glass and coming mighty close to killing a couple of folks inside. The witnesses to the incident said the two men drove away in a dark blue car that was sitting on the side street over there, but no plates to help identify it. There used to be nightclub located here, but now it is just a gathering place for kids to come and play on the video machines inside."

"Any children hurt Frank," Calleigh asked as she stood by Horatio.

"No, thank goodness…just the assistant manager and an employee and right now one is critical," Frank said in answer to her question.

Horatio scanned the area and asked Frank, "Has the area been secured?"

"Yeah it has H…I don't think they are anywhere near this place now."

"You never can tell my friend….," Horatio said as he and Calleigh began walking across the parking lot toward the building, leaving Frank with a couple of his patrol officers who had walked up to obtain further instructions…unaware of someone hiding behind a parked car that was in their path .

Horatio saw a slight movement ahead of them from behind a car and then saw a man as he stood with a gun pointed directly at Calleigh…Horatio immediately stepped in front of her blocking the shooter's target.

The bullet hit Horatio in the chest at the exact moment he screamed, "NO…CALLEIGH…"the impact knocking him to the ground on his back, with his body just grazing her right side.

It only took a split second for Calleigh to react to the shooter as she drew her .45 automatic and fired. The man hit the pavement upon impact, then she turned, horrified at the sight she saw…Horatio sprawled on the ground and not moving.

"HORATIO…" Calleigh screamed as she ran to his still body.

**TBC…appreciate all the reviews…will try to update soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry to keep everyone reading this story hanging, but life comes along. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**The Bittersweet Taste of Victory**

As Frank heard the first gunshot, he turned from the patrolmen he was talking with, in what felt like slow motion watching as Horatio was knocked off his feet and slammed to the pavement. Immediately drawing his weapon, Frank began running toward Horatio; Calleigh had drawn her weapon almost simultaneously with the gunshot and dropped the perp where he stood. Frank screamed at his officers to go after a second man who was running toward a dark blue car which was hidden among several other vehicles in the lot, just over at the edge.

Fear induced running had Frank on the pavement beside Calleigh and a prone Horatio in just seconds. Pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket Frank called 911 screaming, "Officer down, officer down at 11593 Hibiscus, we need paramedics NOW!"

Calleigh was sobbing and calling Horatio's name over and over as she was caressing his face and reached out and felt his neck feeling for a pulse. Horatio was out cold and to Frank it did not seem as if he were breathing, which greatly alarmed him.

"Cal can you feel a pulse? Cal…Sweetheart…does he have a pulse?" Frank asked her twice attempting to break through her evident shock, to get an answer.

"Frank…" Calleigh said almost screaming, "I…don't…think I feel anything PLEASE check for me…I am shaking so much I can't tell!" Calleigh pleaded through her tears.

At this time, the entire team came out of the building where the previous shooting had occurred with their weapons drawn after hearing the gunshots. They all looked concerned when they noticed Calleigh and Frank attending to someone lying on the pavement.

Eric was the first to realize who it was on the ground, "IT'S H…SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO H!" and he began running toward them.

At Horatio's side, Frank exclaimed, "He has a faint pulse, Cal…thank God!"

Calleigh tore Horatio's shirt open to search for his wound and found he had in fact put on an armored vest. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, but she knew someone could still be badly injured from a large caliber bullet even with a vest on. In the split second she had been able to see the perp's gun, she knew it was a .45 Cal and probably loaded with God only knows what type of rounds.

"Thank the Lord for a vest Frank," Calleigh said through her sobs. She began to loosen the shoulder straps which were closed with Velcro.

Again Calleigh called, "Handsome…please Handsome wake up," she pleaded still caressing his face.

After reaching them, Eric just stood over his friend and mentor lying, on the pavement and just froze in shock and began sucking in deep breaths to keep his composure. He then noticed the uniform officers wrestling with a man on the ground across the parking lot and he knew he was part of what had happened to Horatio. Eric abruptly began running to help the officers because he couldn't wait to get his hands on the guy.

Eric screamed as he roughly pulled the man out of the officer's grip, with murder in his eyes, "You SCUMBAG…do you know what you have done? YOU just gave yourself a death sentence!"

The two young officers were attempting to calm Eric down when Ryan and Walter ran over to get Eric off the guy.

Walter shouted as he pried Eric loose, "Hey Man…he's not worth it…come on…let them handle him ok? C'mon let's go back to Horatio."

Ryan and Walter walked with Eric back to Horatio and still heard Calleigh pleading with Horatio to wake up and it was extremely unsettling to them.

Suddenly, Horatio's entire body jerked with spasm and his eyes flew open, but not seeming to focus on anything as he was gasping desperately for air.

Calleigh still trying to comfort him encouraged Horatio to start taking short breaths, "Can you hear me Horatio?"

Horatio looked up at Calleigh and then Frank with his eyes wide open as he struggled for breath. Calleigh was afraid to raise Horatio up to more of a sitting position, not knowing what further damage that could cause him, but it hurt her so much seeing the man she loved in this much distress.

"Where are the damn paramedics?" Frank inquired looking around their location. Just as soon as he had said those words, he heard a siren approaching, "About damn time guys!"

Horatio finally seemed to focus on Calleigh as he barely was able to whisper, "Ca…Cal," attempting to talk, caused him to gasp for breath even harder and suddenly he gripped his chest with one of his hands as he began to cough and Calleigh was alarmed even more when she noticed blood was now on his lips.

"Don't try to talk…ok…the paramedics are on their way…please hold on Handsome," Calleigh said trying to calm him as her tears continued streaming down her face.

"Ma'am let us have him…we need to have some room to work," a paramedic calmly requested.

Frank stepped across and began lifting Calleigh to her feet to move her back to give them room to work on Horatio. As Calleigh got to her feet she turned into Frank's arms and collapsed in sobs.

"Cal…come on Cal, you gotta stay strong Sweetheart…he is going to be alright, you know how tough he is…," Frank told her as he softly rubbed her back, but thinking to himself, _he sure better be for all their sakes. _Natalia also had walked over to Calleigh and quietly gave her words of encouragement.

As he held Calleigh, Frank scanned the team standing around watching their mentor and friend fight for his life with the identical look of fear and shock registering on their faces.

After a few moments, the paramedics were preparing to place Horatio on the stretcher, when Eric, Walter and Ryan helped them gently pick him up. Moving him to the ambulance, the paramedics quickly placed Horatio inside the back of the ambulance where they placed an oxygen mask on his face to help his breathing and started a drip in his arm. One paramedic radioed Miami-Dade General giving them an update on the condition of their patient. They then connected Horatio to a heart monitor so his blood pressure could be monitored.

Having stabilized Horatio, a paramedic told the group one person could ride with him to the hospital and Frank told them Calleigh was the Lieutenant's wife and she would go with him. He helped Calleigh into the back of the ambulance and closed and locked the doors. After slapping the doors signifying they were ready to roll, the ambulance began making its way on the 10 minute ride to the hospital.

As Calleigh watched the paramedic monitoring Horatio, it was disturbing to watch as he was still having difficulty breathing, even with the oxygen mask and she asked if that was to be expected.

"Yes ma'am, the paramedic answered, he shows all the symptoms of a punctured lung and until the doctors in the ER can aspirate the air in his chest, he will continue to experience difficulty breathing."

Calleigh suddenly was alerted to the heart monitor alarming as it showed Horatio's blood pressure dropping. She was holding Horatio's cool hand in hers and she began to quietly encourage him to hold on for a little longer as tears flowed down her cheeks.

In a couple of minutes, the ambulance reached the ER entrance and a nurse and doctor were standing outside waiting to take Horatio inside. They wasted no time getting him into a trauma room as the paramedic was giving them an update on his condition. Calleigh was running along with the gurney until they reached the large double doors and a pair of strong hands kept her from continuing. She turned to see who was holding her and she realized it was Dr. Woodall who had kept her from going in with Horatio.

"Mrs. Caine…what has happened?" the doctor asked in puzzlement.

"Oh, Dr. Woodall, I am so glad you are here…Horatio was shot this morning…" Calleigh's voice shakily told him.

"Shot…at home? He was not supposed to be back at work yet," the doctor exclaimed.

Calleigh managed a slight chuckle through her tears and replied, "Doctor, he went back to work barely a day after you saw him…you don't know how stubborn my husband can be. I have tried to keep an eye on him at work, persuading him to take it easy, but we are involved with a case right now that Horatio just can't stay away from. This morning he was shot at a crime scene, but thankfully he had an armored vest on."

"I am glad he did have on the vest, but I am sure you aware a person can still be seriously injured, especially in this case since his ribs had already suffered trauma. Is anyone here with you?"

"They won't be far behind us Doctor…"

"Calleigh," Frank called as he found her standing with a doctor, "any news yet?"

"Not yet Frank…they just got him into trauma; this is Dr. Woodall, he saw Horatio in the ER a few days ago after the incident with the thugs."

"Detective," the doctor said as he greeted Frank.

Frank returned the greeting and asked, "Are you working on his case?" Frank asked solemnly.

"No, I am not on duty at the moment, but I saw Mrs. Caine and stopped her to ask what had happened. Since you are here for her, I will go back and alert them to Horatio's previous injuries and come back to give you an update."

"Thank you doctor," Calleigh softly said in appreciation as Frank was holding her.

About 45 minutes later, Dr. Woodall came out of the trauma rooms into the waiting area and noticed there were now several people with Mrs. Caine, suspecting they were colleagues.

"May I speak freely on Horatio's condition Mrs. Caine?"

"Yes…please, we are all family."

"The doctors have him stabilized finally…they had a difficult time getting his blood pressure up and keeping it stabilized, but he has improved slightly after they released the air in his chest cavity by needle aspiration. The bullet which hit the vest, where one of his ribs was already broken, caused one rib to puncture his left lung. It compressed his chest by 38cm, but if it had been an impact of 42cm, he would not be alive right now. They are preparing him for surgery now to go in and repair the rib and a small rupture in his spleen. It will not be a major invasive surgery so he should recover faster."

Looking at Mrs. Caine trying to absorb this information he touched her arm and said, "Mrs. Caine…I can take you back and let you see him for just a few moments, if you would like."

As Calleigh walked with the doctor to the trauma rooms, she tried to regain enough composure to see Horatio. Reaching his room the doctor left to give her few moments alone with her husband.

Calleigh entered the room and saw Horatio lying in a bed with an oxygen tube under his nose, an IV in his arm and a monitor softly beeping by his head registering his heartbeats and blood pressure.

She walked to the side of his bed and softly whispered, "Handsome…" reaching out to tenderly take his hand.

Horatio opened his eyes and gave her a little smile, "Hey…Beautiful…you ok?"

"I am better now that I see you breathing easier Handsome. They are getting ready to take you into surgery to get you fixed up, but I will be here when you come out, ok?"

"I…love…you…Cal"

Through her tears she answered, "I love you Horatio."

The nurse approached and lightly placed her hand on her arm and told her it was time for them to take him into surgery, assuring Calleigh they would take good care of him. Calleigh then leaned over and gave Horatio a soft kiss and reluctantly let go of his hand and placed it back on the bed.

It had been over 2 hours since they had taken Horatio into surgery and after a while, Calleigh got tired of waiting and feeling the after effects of the morning, her eyes became heavy so she rested her head on the wall behind her chair, closing her eyes. Frank and Eric had stayed with her, Ryan and Natalia offered to return to the lab to begin processing the evidence from both crimes.

Suddenly Calleigh heard a familiar voice call out asking, "Somebody tell me why you guys are sitting in a surgical waiting area?"

Calleigh immediately knew it was Alexx. Jumping to her feet, Calleigh rushed to her dear friend and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Alexx I am so glad you are here," Calleigh said as a few tears once again threatened to escape from her red, swollen eyes."

"Calleigh what's wrong baby…where is Horatio?" alarmed at Calleigh's appearance.

"He's…he's in surgery Alexx," Calleigh answered and could no longer contain her fresh tears.

Alexx was astonished with Calleigh's answer and motioned for them to sit down concerned about her friend's condition. Calleigh began explaining what had happened.

After a few minutes, Alexx shook her head in despair and then looked at Frank and Eric's concerned faces and said, "You hold on…I will go back into the surgical suites and check on what is going on with Horatio, ok?"

"Thank you Alexx…" Calleigh replied.

Alexx disappeared behind the doors leading to the surgical area and was gone about 30 minutes before walking back to the group. Calleigh was trying to read her face for any sign of what she found out as her friend approached.

"Calleigh," as she took her hands and then looked at Frank and Eric who had moved closer, "surgery was just completed…Horatio's lung gave the surgeons a bit of trouble as it kept leaking air into his chest cavity. They had to insert a tube into his chest to relieve the pressure of air accumulation and it will stay in until his lung heals more. They also had more than one rupture to repair in his spleen, but they were able to correct them without removing the organ, which is a blessing. Right now he is being taken to ICU for tonight so he can be monitored closely, but they expect Horatio will be able to be moved to a private room tomorrow."

"Can I see him?" Calleigh asked hopefully.

"Give the staff about 10 minutes to get him settled in his room baby, and then I will take you back, ok?"

Calleigh shook her head in agreement, but looked frightened.

"Baby, Horatio is a strong man…he will be alright," Alexx softly said as she rubbed Calleigh's shoulder.

Frank in his usual gruff voice said, "Well I am heading back to the station and begin arranging for this scum we have in custody to meet the judge in his cell to give his sworn statement. I am not about to let another SOB get eliminated by Vogel's rats…not after this."

Eric stood and said he would go with Frank, but before he left he gave Calleigh a hug and told her, "If you need me Cal, just call, ok?"

"Thank you Eric…I really appreciate it."

Alexx led Calleigh to the ICU and asked the nurses which room was Lieutenant Caine's. After entering the room, Calleigh saw him lying so vulnerable connected to machines and tubes. She softly began sobbing and Alexx quietly held her and shed a tear or two of her own.

Alexx broke the hug after a few minutes and said, "Hey now…let's not shed any more tears, ok? Horatio will be good as new in no time."

Alexx's comment brought a slight smile to Calleigh's lips and she began wiping her tears away.

"Baby, I need to go…my shift begins in a little bit, but I will check back with you later and see how you are both doing."

"Thank you so much Alexx for being here…I don't think I could have handled this without you."

"Baby, …the team is here for you too."

"I know…it just meant so much to me for you to be here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else when something happens to one of my babies. You try to relax now it will be a while before Horatio wakes up."

Calleigh stayed all night in Horatio's room trying to sleep in a large chair by his bed that really didn't afford her a good night's sleep. For a time she watched as the nurses tenderly cared for him before her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

The first rays of light were peeping through the small window behind her when she heard a woman's voice calling to her from what seemed to be far away. "Mrs. Caine…Mrs. Caine?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Calleigh saw a young nurse's face smiling at her saying something that didn't register with her at first, but then she plainly heard the most wonderful words anyone could say, "Your husband is awake and is asking for you!"

Calleigh shot up out of the chair, strongly reminded that a chair was not the best bed, but it didn't slow her down from reaching Horatio's side. Horatio was looking up at her and smiling.

"Hi…Sweetheart…kind of…early for you…?" Horatio slightly slurred and attempted to lift his hand to her face, but found he just didn't have the strength.

Calleigh gave him a radiant smile and tenderly said, "Hey there Handsome! How are you feeling?"

"Better…Cal…better," as his breathing quickened.

"Horatio Caine…you scared me to death…we are going to talk about this later…you understand?" she softly said as she placed her hand on the side of his face and gently caressed him.

Horatio just smiled at her and drifted back off to sleep.

The nurse informed her that he would be drifting in and out for a while longer as he came out of the anesthesia. She encouraged Calleigh by telling her all the monitors reflected improvement so, she was sure the doctor would move him to a private room later in the day.

Horatio had been in the hospital now for three days and was improving each day to the point the doctor told them he expected to be able to let him go home at the end of the week if there were no complications.

Calleigh was helping Horatio with his lunch when there was a knock on the room's door before Eric walked in followed by Frank and the rest of the team.

"There's the man of the year!" Eric said loudly and smiled.

Horatio looked confused at Eric and said, "What are you talking about?"

"The mayor sent a notice to the lab informing us that you are going to be honored for risking your life above and beyond the call of duty while saving a fellow officer." The rest of the team stood around and smiled at their boss.

Horatio looked down as his face slowly blushed…Calleigh smiled and reached over and lifted his chin and said, "You deserve this honor Handsome."

Horatio looked away and then turned back to Calleigh and softly said, "No…the only honor I need is for you to always be with me," he said as he sweetly smiled and looked deep into her sparkling green eyes that were welling with tears.

"How you say the sweetest things Handsome…now you are going to make me start crying again!" Calleigh responded as he gently pulled her down for a short, sweet kiss.

"Well when you are able, whether you want it or not…you are getting the commendation and we all feel it is well deserved because you have saved all of us at one time or another with total disregard to you own safety!" Natalia told him smiling.

Horatio enjoyed the team visiting him and he was able to inquire as to what was happening at the lab, but he knew they were not telling him everything.

That night, Calleigh thought it was as good a time as any and began, "Horatio, you knew I had on a vest, why did you step in front of me when that man appeared with a gun? I thought he had killed you…"

Horatio looked away from her, but she could tell tears were forming in his eyes, then he softly answered after turning back to her, "Sweetheart…I…l lost one wife to a shooter…I wasn't about to lose you." Horatio held her hand and looked down at their joined hands and said, "Cal…if something happened to you…I couldn't go on living." Looking up at his wife, there were tears streaming down her face and he reached out and wiped them off her cheek, ignoring his own.

"Horatio…you are the sweetest man I have ever known…I love you so much…but don't you ever do this again, you hear me?" she said as she began smiling through her tears.

Horatio returned her smile and only said, "Can't promise that Sweetheart," as he gently pulled her down against his chest and wrapped his right arm around and just held her. "I hope all of this hasn't hurt our chances with adopting Austin and Patty."

Calleigh looked up at him and said, "It's not our fault Horatio, it will work out."

It was the end of the week and he was told as soon as the doctor came by and checked him, they would discharge him home. Horatio thought it could not come soon enough, _I hate_ _hospitals_ he thought, _I only stayed this long for Calleigh's sake_. _Since our wedding night, Cal has been taking care of me and it is time to be normal again. Plus, I want to be able to visit Vogel and tell him to his face he was finished…_they had enough evidence to expose him for what he was…a criminal.

Dr. Thompson and Dr. Woodall came to the room as Calleigh had just finished helping Horatio dress to leave.

"Horatio, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"I'm good doctor and ready to check out," Horatio responded.

"We will see…I am going to check you out if you wouldn't mind lying down in the bed for a minute," the doctor said as he helped Horatio get situated.

Dr. Thompson lightly pressed on Horatio's chest and abdomen and could tell he was trying to control his response to the pain.

"Horatio, it is alright to wince…I fully expected you to feel some pain yet. Be honest with me, between one and ten what level is your pain today?"

Horatio responded, "Four."

"That's where it should be right now." Helping him to sit up he checked his lungs, "I want you to keep doing the breathing exercises they will help your lung to heal faster."

After writing some notes in his chart, Dr. Thompson looked up at his patient and began, "I think

I can release you today. Everything sounds good and I want it to stay that way. Horatio, you had a serious lung injury and your spleen was worse than when Dr. Woodall treated you in the ER about a week ago. I have spoken to your superior at the police department and he assured me that you will not report to duty until I clear you. Is that understood?"

Horatio looked down with dissatisfaction very evident on his face, but answered, "Yes Sir."

This did not escape Calleigh's attention as she thought _you better behave Handsome…I am not going to be so lenient this time._

"You need plenty of rest and it will be very important for you to take easy, daily walks. NO overdoing, no exertion and no driving until I clear you…understood?" Horatio answered by shaking his head that he did.

"Ahem, now about sex…no restrictions as long as your pain is controlled. I think it will be up to you as to whether to hold off or not."

Horatio looked over at Calleigh and grinned as her face began blushing crimson, "I understand."

"I will see you back for an appointment in one week, the particulars are on your discharge sheet which the nurse will give you. Any questions from either of you?" he asked as he looked over at Calleigh. They both answered no.

"Take care Horatio, see you in a week," Dr. Thompson said before leaving.

Dr. Woodall told them he would be on duty tonight in the ER and if there were any problems, just give him a call. They thanked him and assured him they would.

As they entered the patient pick up location in the garage, Frank was waiting by his car.

"Thanks for picking us up my friend," Horatio said smiling.

"Glad to Horatio…you sure look hell of a lot better than when you came in this place!" Calleigh smiled at their friend's summation and heartily agreed.

"Feel a lot better too!" Horatio responded.

Frank helped Horatio into the house and told them if there was anything he could do, just give him a call.

That night in bed, Calleigh softly said as she lay by Horatio's side, "How I have missed lying beside you in our bed Handsome."

"Sweetheart, it seems like it has been years since I have been home in our bed!" Horatio pulled her close to his side and they drifted off to sleep.

The days went by and Horatio felt stronger as time went by and he was thoroughly enjoying his recuperation with Calleigh, especially their evening walks on the beach.

One day Horatio came out of the bedroom after lunch dressed as if he were going to work.

"Just where do you think you are going might I ask?" Calleigh inquired as she met him in the living room.

"Um, Sweetheart, Frank is coming by in a few minutes and he is taking me to the detention center to meet with Vogel."

"Horatio…" he placed a finger on her lips signaling for her to listen as he held her in his arms.

"Cal…I am not going to the lab, I am only going to see Vogel, ok? I promise I will take it easy and will be back before you know it."

Calleigh only glared at her husband, but then softening her expression, she knew there was no way to stop him so she said, "I hope you wipe the smirk off his face," she said.

Horatio leaned in and kissed her, almost taking her breath away and replied, "That's my plan Sweetheart."

Vogel was cuffed and sitting at the table when Horatio and Frank entered the small room.

"Well, well Lieutenant…you look no worse for wear," Vogel said as he smiled at Horatio as they entered.

"No thanks to you Vogel. I wanted to be the first to give you the news…" Horatio said as he stood near the man, "You…are officially out of business!" Horatio said as he watched Vogel's expression change immediately and smiled with pleasure.

"I don't know what you are talking about my good man."

Horatio responded, "Oh I think you do. We have one of your rats on ice and he has already squealed to a judge."

Vogel only sat there at a loss for words.

"I hope you like solitary confinement because that is where you will be for the rest of your days," Horatio growled. "Guard we are through with this garbage."

Horatio took as deep a breath as his lungs allowed and turned to Frank and said, "Let's go Frank."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry to be so long with another chapter…here it is! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**A Lifetime Honor**

After almost a month of recuperation, Horatio was feeling as if he was almost recovered from his injuries. Almost daily he found himself yearning to return to the lab, to be able to focus on work and where at least he would be closer to Calleigh. Right now, he was getting up with her and making them both breakfast, then she would usually come home at lunch or they would meet somewhere between home and work to give them some of the day together. The doctor had cleared him to drive for short jaunts around town and he was enjoying the independence that simple pleasure afforded him. Perhaps at his next appointment with the doctor in two weeks, he would be cleared to return to work. He had been following doctor's orders for the first time in his life because he had to get well for Calleigh and for their wedding ceremony in New Orleans, which was coming up fast.

Looking at his watch, Horatio thought he would walk to his favorite place on the beach…a place where he would sit and get lost in the waves continually crashing to shore, a place to contemplate. He often went there when things were in conflict in his mind or to just get out of the empty house. It was just a couple of palm trees that were brought down during a past hurricane, but together they made a bench type seat in the shade of other palms. Plus, it was located along the edge of state protected acreage that afforded privacy. He was bemoaning the fact that Calleigh called about an hour before and had to cancel their lunch date. She was involved in a court case and was called to testify to support the evidence at the last moment for the state attorney's office so she would not be home until her shift ended later in the day.

Having reached his spot, he sat and began to wonder if it was his time to hang it up – retirement, something he had never thought about before. Now his life was different, he has a wife he needs to think about plus, hopefully, two adorable children coming into their home. Considering how long this last injury was plaguing him, he felt perhaps he was getting too old for all of the risks. After more than 25 years in law enforcement, he was actually not shocked anymore when he witnessed first-hand the cruelty humans were capable of inflicting upon each other. He never would be blasé about what he witnessed, he had to be strong for the victims, but he was learning to keep this part of his life in a separate compartment in his mind where it no longer affected his personal life as it once did. This would not be the reason he would consider retiring though…but, Calleigh deserved to have a husband who was stable and had something to give her from inside of himself. However, the more he thought about it, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of retiring yet, but perhaps he was indeed getting closer.

Then his mind wandered to the commendation ceremony Monday morning. He didn't need an honor given to him for just doing his job…he had the best reward of all…Calleigh safe. He couldn't see any way out of it though since Calleigh and the team were thrilled with the whole idea.

He was not aware how long he had been sitting there, but unexpectedly he heard a sweet familiar voice call out…"Hey Handsome…there you are, I looked all over the house and couldn't find you…then I thought about your favorite spot."

Horatio stood and wrapped his arms around Calleigh, shocked that she was there, "Hi Sweetheart…I must say this is a surprise! I thought you had that court case that would keep you tied up through lunch at the courthouse?"

Calleigh looked up into his blue eyes, smiling replied, "The guy folded…he confessed after his lawyers presented all the evidence to him so…I am free for the rest of the afternoon! Things are slow at the lab and Eric told me I should just take the rest of the day off and come home to be with you. He said to tell you 'hello' by the way. So here I am!"

"That's wonderful Sweetheart!" Horatio grinned and then kissed her passionately.

Finally breaking for air, Calleigh was curious as to why he walked down to his spot. "Is something bothering you Horatio?"

"Not really…I was just thinking about the commendation ceremony set for Monday and how I am dreading that, plus I just wanted to get out of the house for a bit." As he nuzzled and kissed down her neck he added, "I get lonely here without you Cal…I can't wait until I am back at the lab where at least I can see you throughout the day, even if it is for just a few minutes."

"Ohh…Handsome…you don't know how much I miss you being there…I can hardly go to your office because thoughts about you overwhelm me…wondering what you are doing, how you are feeling…it just makes it difficult to concentrate on my work…ummm…this…feels…sooo good!"

"Oh Cal…!" Horatio said as he brought his head up and searched her eyes then tucked some of her hair back behind her ear and gave her a tender kiss before resting his forehead on hers.

"Don't dread the ceremony Monday Horatio…you deserve it. You have done so much for each member of the team over the years and you should be recognized!"

"Cal…you know how much I dislike attention for just doing my job. I did not do anything you wouldn't have done for me or anyone else on the team…that's what makes us family. I am no more special than any other team member!"

"Horatio Caine! You are special, Miami PD wouldn't have a top of the line CSI team if it weren't for you and you absolutely deserve this recognition whether you think you do or not!"

Horatio loosened his arms and reached for her hands and said, "What about…let's walk back to the house where I have some crab pasta and fruit salad made for lunch? Then I will give you a _dessert_ that I hope you will enjoy…now hopefully _THAT_ will be special!"

"Umm…sounds divine, especially the dessert!" Calleigh answered as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they began walking toward their house.

Later that afternoon Horatio and Calleigh lay spent in their bed after their long love-making session enjoying a soft breeze blowing in through the window bringing with it the sweet fragrance of the flowers on the patio, mixed with the salty air from the ocean.

"Nothing like a little 'afternoon delight'," Horatio softly whispered into Calleigh's ear.

Calleigh sighed, "Sure isn't… Handsome!"

Lying in each other's arms, Calleigh knew she needed to let Horatio know about the phone call she had received.

"Horatio…Mrs. Juniper from the Department of Children's Services called me this morning at the lab, before I left for the courthouse and she and a fellow board member want to come this evening to our house to meet with us about the adoption."

Horatio pushed himself up on his right elbow and looked startled at her news. "Sweetheart did she say anything about, you know…um, if they had made a decision?"

"No, she just asked if it would be convenient for us and I told her I thought it would be fine."

Horatio eased back down on the bed, unable to continue straining his chest any longer. They were both silent as they wondered what the evening would hold for them as well as Austin and Patty.

Horatio rolled over on his right side and Calleigh rolled to her left to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he whispered softly, "It will be alright…I know it will." _But in his heart, he was so afraid that because of what had happened a few weeks ago, might have ruined their chances._

They both dozed off and later, Calleigh was awakened by a bird singing at their window. She raised her eyes to look at Horatio who was sleeping so peacefully beside her. She reached out and pushed a lock of red hair from his forehead and softly traced the outline of his eyes and down his cheek to his mouth with her finger. _You would make a wonderful father my Love…I just want you to have the opportunity._

Calleigh watched as Horatio begin stirring and slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he realized Calleigh was looking at him.

"Hmm…my beautiful ray of sunshine. Are you alright Sweetheart?"

"I couldn't be better Handsome!"

"Guess we better get up and get ready for our visit this evening…would you care to join me in the shower Beautiful?" Horatio softly asked.

"That sounds very titillating Handsome!"

"Umm…I hope so."

Both Horatio and Calleigh were dressing after their shower and Calleigh stepped over to Horatio to help him tuck his shirt into his pants in the back. He still could not reach around without feeling some pain so she had been helping him dress during his recovery. The entire left side of his chest was still bruised from his injury, but it had improved some she thought.

"Thank you Sweetheart for buying me some new khakis and chambray shirt, after those thugs ruined the other set," Horatio said as Calleigh was helping him.

Calleigh's smile disappeared as he spoke and replied, "I know the clothes could have been cleaned and repaired, but I never wanted to see those clothes again…guess that's kinda weird, huh?"

"Not really Sweetheart," Horatio said as he wrapped his arms around her and sweetly kissed her lips.

They were sitting in the living room together waiting…waiting for what Horatio feared was going to be a rejection visit from the adoption board. He was feeling so down he could not even make conversation with Calleigh. He looked over at her and noticed she was not faring much better. Then the doorbell rang.

Horatio slowly pushed himself up from the sofa and took Calleigh's hand in his as they made their way to the door. He looked through the security hole in the door to see that it was in fact Mrs. Juniper and Mr. Watson from the Department of Children's Services. Taking as deep a breath as he could, Horatio opened the door.

"SURPRISE…Mommy…Daddy! Two young voices screamed and Austin and Patty ran through the door to Horatio and Calleigh.

Taken completely off-guard, Horatio's face reflected shock, then joy as he scooped Patty up into his arms wincing from pain that shot down his left side, but the delight of seeing the children overshadowed his moment of pain.

Austin ran to Calleigh, who had gotten down on one knee, and engulfed her in a heartfelt hug then stepping back he handed her a small bunch of flowers, placing one flower behind her ear. Calleigh was in shock just as Horatio, but gradually found her voice, "Hey you guys…are you coming to live with us?" Calleigh directed toward Mrs. Juniper more than Austin and saw her smiling and shaking her head "yes." Calleigh then looked at Austin and Patty and beamed.

Horatio eased Patty down on the floor and she hugged Calleigh as well. Austin moved over to Horatio and looked up at him and smiled as he greeted him with, "Hi Dad!" It took Horatio just a second to comprehend what Austin just called him, but he pulled the boy close to him and hugged him with tears beginning to seep out of his eyes down his cheeks.

"Welcome home, Son."

Horatio looked up at Mrs. Juniper and Mr. Watson smiling, just managing with a shaky voice, he said, "Thank you."

After Austin went to where Calleigh and his sister were, Mrs. Juniper told Horatio that the Board did have some reservations about recent events, but reconsidered partly due to the children. Since the children's first visit with them and after the incident where Horatio was shot they were all the children had talked about. She told him they saw the love the children had toward he and his wife and they saw the affection returned to the children and that was a very important factor. The other was because the board members recognized stability in the Caine's and that was another very important aspect of their decision.

As Horatio turned and watched the touching scene of the children with Calleigh and how much they were enjoying each other he simply said, "Thank you, we will take good care of these children."

The board members saw them too and the way the Lieutenant looked at the happy group, they were reassured they had made the right decision. Horatio offered for the board members to come in and sit down, but they said that after they brought the children's things in, they would leave and let them start to become a family.

Horatio helped them bring the suitcases into the house and bid the man and woman good-bye assuring him they would see them in a couple of days to finalize the papers. Calleigh and the children had moved to the sofa and he chuckled watching the children envelop her in a tight hug. He took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the happy group, realizing he had the best picture ever to place on the screen of his phone allowing him to always remember this moment.

Joining the happy group on the couch, he sat by Patty who had her arm around Calleigh who then leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and said, "What was that for?"

Calleigh replied, "Because you are you and I love you!"

He reached and cupped her face in his hand and answered, "I love you…and you are going to make a wonderful mother!"

After a while Horatio asked, "Who would like to see their room?"

Patty was the first to squeal, "Me, Daddy…Me!" Horatio looked at Calleigh who was radiantly smiling and he gave both his girls his rare big smile.

"Mommy worked really hard getting both your rooms ready," Horatio exclaimed.

Horatio got up from the couch and Patty took his hand and off they went down the hall with Calleigh and Austin following behind. The children loved their rooms and Horatio and Calleigh gathered the children's suitcases and went to settle both children in their rooms.

Later that night after pizza and a movie on the couch, the children had gone to sleep before the movie ended, but Horatio and Calleigh continued sitting with them and enjoyed a quiet conversation until Horatio thought it was time for he and Calleigh to do the same. He knew he was exhausted from all the excitement and was sure Calleigh was as well.

Attempting to scoop Patty up into his arms, Calleigh suddenly whispered, "Horatio…you shouldn't pick up her weight, you don't want to set back your recovery and don't think I didn't notice earlier when you picked her up when they arrived!" Horatio gave his wife a sheepish look and smiled.

"We can rouse them enough to let them walk to their rooms and by the way, that was a very good idea you had in suggesting they put on their PJs _before_ the movie…which tells me you are already thinking like a parent!" Calleigh told him smiling as she began walking a half asleep Patty and he with Austin toward the bedrooms.

After settling the children in their beds, Horatio and Calleigh retreated to their bedroom…with thoughts of being able to sleep late since tomorrow was Saturday. Horatio thought as he was drifting off to sleep, he had never felt more contented in his life.

Horatio was awakened in the morning by a soft voice calling to him. At first he thought Calleigh must be dreaming, but when he opened his eyes, attempting to focus, Patty was sitting beside him in the bed softly calling "daddy" right at his face.

"Umm…Sweetheart is something the matter?" he softly whispered, mindful Calleigh was still asleep.

"I'm hungry Daddy…its morning already." Horatio noticed the beginning of a sunrise peeking over the horizon across the water.

Horatio thought, _well so much for sleeping late. _Now it was confirmed, as he began clearing sleep out of his head, that their lives forever changed last night, but he chuckled to himself…_I still love it_.

Slowly easing out of bed, he took Patty's small hand and told her, "Let's go see what we can find to eat Angel."

Calleigh woke to find Horatio was not in bed. She got up and looked in the bathroom, but found it empty. She put on her robe and walked down the hall toward the kitchen next and stopped abruptly when she saw Horatio and Patty eating breakfast together at the table out on the patio and smiled. Horatio was cutting up some of her breakfast for her and the sight was so sweet she thought.

"Hey you early birds…Wow…Daddy made pancakes!" Calleigh exclaimed as she came through the door to the patio and walked over to hug Horatio who had stood up to greet her and then hugged Patty.

"Good morning Mommy…Daddy let me help him make pancakes!" Patty grinned at both her parents.

"I see he did!" Calleigh replied.

"She is a good cook and helper we got them ready a lot quicker!" Horatio beamed.

"Sweetheart…I made you and Austin some too…they are in the warmer along with some turkey sausages. I have your glass out here for juice, but you'll need to grab a plate and utensils."

"Be right back," Calleigh said as she made her way back in the house. Austin found them before they were through eating and Horatio went in the house and brought the boy's breakfast out to the table. Horatio and Calleigh lingered at the table over their coffee and watched the children playing on the beach, adoring the sight.

It was hard to determine who enjoyed the weekend more, the parents or the children. Saturday and Sunday were filled with family fun activities they found around town during the day and in the evenings, they all enjoyed walks down the beach.

Sunday night came too fast Horatio thought, for he dreaded going to the commemoration ceremony that was being held in his honor at MDPD the following morning. He had never liked recognition, preferring instead to stay behind the scenes to let someone else receive the credit.

That night as he and Calleigh lay in bed, after saying goodnight and tucking in the children, Calleigh could feel the tension radiating from Horatio. She knew tomorrow would be hard on him…not only being recognized, but it would also bring back the awful memories of that day for both of them.

Pushing up on an elbow where she could see his face she began, "Handsome…I know tomorrow is bothering you, but you are a hero…my hero."

Horatio chuckled, "Sweetheart…I hope I always will be. I appreciate your thoughts on tomorrow, but you know recognition makes me feel very uneasy…umm, but I know of something that would help me tonight," Horatio softly said smiling at her as he reached up and gently pulled her down for a hungry kiss.

Calleigh suddenly pulled back and said, "We need to lock our door Handsome…one of the kids could…"

"Already done Sweetheart and I will unlock it later, ok?"

"Um-Hmm, so you had this planned!"

"I hoped Sweetheart, I really hoped…" Horatio whispered as he placed hungry kisses down her neck then trailing down to her chest with his hands tenderly caressing her beautiful body and they made love on into the night.

The next morning, everyone having finished with breakfast and dressing, they were ready to go to the ceremony. The children could not wait as they were as excited as Calleigh was about it all. Horatio being the last one out armed the security alarm, exited and locked the door behind him.

Calleigh sat in the passenger seat, with the children buckled up in the back seat which told him he was driving. Well, at least that might take his mind off of things.

The drive was relatively quiet except for a question or two from the children. Arriving in the employee parking garage, Calleigh reached over and placed her hand on Horatio's shoulder after they parked and offered him some encouragement.

"It will be over soon Handsome…then we can go celebrate as a family!"

Horatio turned his head toward her and gave her his warm smile. "Thanks Cal…it will help me to know you and the children are there."

Horatio eased out of the car without causing himself too much pain and he took Calleigh's hand in one of his hands and Patty's in the other. Austin walked close to Calleigh on her other side as they made their way inside the building. Exiting the elevator on the floor of the lab, they were greeted by most of the team.

"Hey…" they all exclaimed at once, "who do we have here?"

Calleigh flashed a huge grin at her fellow teammates and said, "I would like for all of you to meet Austin and Patty Caine!"

Natalia was the first to speak up and said, "Oh I am so happy you guys got the kids…I have been really hoping it would work out positive for you!"

Eric was grinning from ear to ear and shook Horatio's hand, "Congratulations H, I know they mean a lot to you and Calleigh!"

"Thanks Eric, they mean everything to us," Horatio responded slightly smiling.

All of the team were taken with the children and were beaming at being called uncles and aunts by Calleigh and Horatio.

"Guess you guys need to head to the conference room upstairs, I think the Mayor is already here and I saw the Chief around just a few minutes ago," Eric said smiling at Horatio's uneasiness. "C'mon H, it isn't going to be that bad!" Eric added.

Horatio looked at his Brother-in-law with a stern look that bespoke the opposite and Eric just shook his head and slapped Horatio gingerly on the back. Eric then began asking Horatio how he was feeling as they all walked inside the elevator together for the ride to the next floor.

Before the ceremony, Horatio walked over to the media people present and asked that his family not be included in any footage or pictures for security purposes and they all pledged they would heed his request.

The presentation to Horatio took only minutes, which included a brief message from the Mayor, which caused Horatio to wonder how the man managed to say all those nice things about him since they had a mutual dislike for each other; then the Chief spoke his praises of all of Horatio's accomplishments and this latest show of his ever present courage. Horatio thought, hell it wasn't courage on his part, it was simply pure selfish preservation of a treasure he had found in the beautiful woman who he had asked to be his wife.

Then the Chief asked for a few words from Horatio. As he strode to the podium, a loud cheer went up from the audience which caused his face to blush deeply. Taking his time to gather his thoughts, Horatio paused and raised his head and looked right into Calleigh's soft green eyes that had let a tear escape down her cheek and he smiled; then he looked at the faces of their two adorable children smiling and clapping, with Austin putting two fingers in his mouth, enabling him to make loud whistles.

As the cheering died down, Horatio cleared his throat and began – "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for your warm welcome. Umm, I appreciate the kind remarks from the Mayor and Chief of Police, they mean a great deal to me. Next, but even more important to me is the fact that my beautiful and loving wife is able to be standing here before me with our wonderful children and I hope I will always be able to measure up to the adoration I see in their faces. Ahh, umm, excuse me, sometimes I take too deep a breath and my ribs let me know it."

Calleigh watched in concern as Horatio placed his hand inside his coat to hold his side.

Recovering quickly Horatio continued, "The Chief spoke of my courage, but the truth is, any one of these CSI's in this room would have done the same for any member of this team so, I am humbled that the department honored me today with this commendation.

I have been honored recently in two ways that will last my lifetime, first Calleigh Duquesne honored me by becoming my wife," he looked at her and smiled so tenderly that there was no way Calleigh could contain her tears. "Then in the last few days, two adorable children chose her and me to be their parents," at that point Horatio had to quickly wipe a stray tear that had escaped down his cheek. "I feel confident I speak for both of us when I tell you that we couldn't have been chosen by any better children than Austin and Patty. There is just one problem, they will grow up too fast as far as we are concerned, but I know we will enjoy every minute with them," Horatio said smiling as he looked at both of them and Calleigh had an arm around each one and laughter broke out around the room.

"To close out my remarks, I extend a warm thank you to a dear friend, Detective Frank Tripp, who has stood by me through the years here in the department and in my personal life. Without his help and the help of his officers, our solve rate would be greatly hindered in the crime lab, thank you officers for your support of this team. Now I am looking forward to returning to work soon and rejoining my team. Thank you very much." Frank hung his head as he felt his face flush, he knew Horatio had gotten seriously hurt because of their inability of securing that crime scene. He sure did not feel deserving of any "thank you."

The Chief warmly shook his hand after he was through and even the Mayor walked up to him and shook his hand with kind words of thanks. Horatio looked down as he felt a tug on his hand to see Patty standing beside him smiling up at him and he took her hand. Then Calleigh wrapped an arm around his waist and asked if he was ok, which he told her he was.

Austin walked up beaming and hugged him and said, "Thank you Dad for saving our Mommy!" He knew he would never forget Austin's words as long as he lived. Horatio almost lost his composure as he held Austin and a few tears ran down his cheeks; Calleigh softly patted Horatio's back while her own tears flowed after she heard the boy's words.

The members of the team stood nearby and observed their boss with his family and couldn't help but be touched…even Ryan. Eric felt more deeply than the others that this was the best thing that could have happened to Horatio and he was glad it all worked out like it did. He loved Calleigh, but knew Horatio was better for her and the children. He had faced up to what he was…a party man and he guessed he always would be. Natalia could sense what was going on with him and just placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled when he turned to look at who was beside him.

Afterward the team took the children into the lab and showed them what they all did and entertained them for a while to give Horatio and Calleigh some time alone in Horatio's office.

Upon entering his office, he noticed there was very little paperwork on his desk. Unknown to him, Eric had spent most of the day Saturday pouring over it and sending it through the proper channels to get it off his desk so he wouldn't sit down today and do it himself.

Calleigh led him over to the couch and made him sit down and rest for a bit. She was still concerned that something was amiss about his healing.

"Cal I am fine…really. My ribs just do that from time to time." Horatio said as he continued to follow her instructions and sat down on the couch with her.

"Well, I know you are tired…I can see it in your eyes so we need to sit for a bit before gathering the children and going somewhere for lunch."

Horatio chuckled and commented, "Maybe one of them will want to be a CSI!"

"Good grief…I hope not, two in this family is enough!"

"Handsome…those were the sweetest words you could have said in your speech."

Horatio turned and looked into her eyes and softly said, "I meant every word Sweetheart…I do feel honored that you love me and want to be with me. And now those two precious children want to be with us…I just couldn't ask for anymore in my life."

Searching her eyes Horatio asked, "Sweetheart…something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well it's not really bothering me…I just have been waiting for the right time to tell you this…ah, Horatio?"

He looked questioningly at her and responded, "Yes?"

"Um…how would you feel about having three children?"

Horatio looked shocked and began stammering, "Cal…uh…are you…uh telling me…"

Calleigh began smiling and shaking her head yes.

Horatio suddenly grabbed her and as he did let out a groan with the quick movement, but lightly laughed and said, "Oh Calleigh…Sweetheart…I love you…." Holding her back to look in her eyes he saw tears streaming down her face and he said, "Cal please don't cry…I love the fact we will have three children!"

Calleigh sagged back into his arms and said, "When the doctor told me, I was so afraid what your response would be, especially after we were given Austin and Patty."

"Oh Sweetheart it is wonderful…you are wonderful!" And he placed light kisses on her forehead and in her hair as he held her tight.

"Have you told the children yet?"

"No…I thought we should tell them together…you are the first person I've told," Calleigh tenderly replied.

They held each other on the couch for a while, shedding happier tears and talked about their new family and their wedding coming up in Louisiana.

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another long one, but what can I say, got carried away with the romance of it all, but it does have a little excitement too! Stay tuned more excitement may be down the road….**

**If any readers are veterans, thank you for your service! Hope everyone remembered them today!**

A Jazzy Ceremony

Miami Int'l –

"Handsome…did you remember…"

Horatio glanced around at his wife and cut her off, "I did Sweetheart," smiling as he put his arm around her waist.

Calleigh glared slightly and responded, "You didn't even know what I was going to ask…."

Horatio chuckled, "Calleigh, Sweetheart…you have asked about everything imaginable in the past 30 minutes and I took care of everything you requested for me to do…now RELAX,"

Horatio whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Frank walked up with Austin and Patty in tow and loudly proclaimed to his friends, "Snacks are bought!"

Horatio grinned and couldn't help but comment, "You handled that task well 'Uncle Frank'!"

"Well…if the Rug-rats need the facilities…I suggest their parents take care of that." Frank huffed looking totally ill at ease with children. Horatio knew it was just bluster on his friend's part, after all Frank had children of his own, although they lived with his ex-wife.

"If you will watch the carry-ons, their Mother and I will do just that," Horatio answered.

Everything taken care of, Horatio and Calleigh arrived back at the gate just as boarding began. Gathering the bags, they headed for the gate where passengers were forming a line for boarding the plane to New Orleans, Louisiana.

Patty, Calleigh, and Horatio sat in one row and across the aisle, Frank sat with Austin in the two seat row, giving Austin the window seat was just fine with Frank as he preferred the aisle seat so he could get up easier.

Patty wanted to sit by the window just like her brother, but she was not totally comfortable as she had never been on a plane and fear was starting to creep up on her. Horatio let Calleigh sit in the middle by Patty and he took the aisle seat to where he could talk with Austin, and Frank would have an adult to talk with.

As the plane revved its engines, preparing to be pushed back from the jet-way, Patty turned and almost screamed, "Mommy I'm scared…I want to sit on your lap!"

Calleigh leaned over and attempted to comfort her and explain that she was safe that mommy and daddy were right there with her.

Austin leaned over in his seat and said, "It's going to be ok Patty…it will be fun!"

The stewardess happened to walk by and heard Patty so she stopped and asked if this was the little girl's first time to fly and Horatio told her it was, but that she would be alright in a little while once the plane took off.

"Well, I think I have just the thing for you…"

"Her name is Patty," Calleigh spoke up smiling at the nice stewardess.

"Patty…that is such a pretty name, that's my name too! I think since this is your first time to fly, you deserve a pair of wings for being a brave girl," the stewardess said as she handed the wings to Patty.

"Thank you, Patty I like them! My daddy is brave…he catches all the bad people…I am not brave like he is," Patty smiled.

Horatio looked at the young lady and sheepishly smiled and thanked her for the gift for Patty.

Calleigh leaned over and pinned them on Patty's top and the girl said, "They are pretty, thank you Mommy."

Calleigh kept Patty interested in the wings and kept her occupied in conversation until the plane became airborne and the ride smoothed out.

Horatio leaned into his wife and whispered, "Thank you Sweetheart for helping Patty. You knew just what to do."

It was just a 2 hour flight and the rest of the trip went smoothly until the plane began to make its descent into New Orleans and was just moments from touching down. Horatio and Frank had been noticing a young man in an aisle seat a few rows in front of them that seemed to be getting agitated with someone sitting beside him and his anger seemed to increase garnering the attention of a stewardess. When she came to calm the situation down, Horatio saw him grab the stewardess's arm and then realized it was Patty. After a minute, she was able to break away from the man's grip and turned to walk back to her seat to prepare for landing.

Calleigh leaned into Horatio and began asking, "What's going on up the aisle here?"

"It just seems like a young man is not happy about something…" Horatio answered.

Then the young man leaped from his seat with the intent of grabbing the stewardess from behind as she walked away.

Horatio immediately disconnected his seat belt and jumped up and ran down the aisle toward the young man, with Frank right behind him. Horatio lunged at the man and tackled him just as the plane's wheels touched down. The impact with the ground sent both men slamming into the floor, with Horatio on top of the aggressor and Frank hit the floor behind them. Knowing Horatio was going to need some help, Frank quickly pushed himself up and climbed over Horatio to get a grasp on the back of the young man's neck to keep him from going anywhere.

"Horatio…you ok man?" Frank asked noticing Horatio still on top of the young man gasping for air.

Frank pulled the man up, out from under Horatio who rolled over onto his back and was slowly getting to his feet to help his friend.

Breathing hard, he held the man while Frank slapped his pair of handcuffs on him. Frank volunteered to stay with the still agitated and slightly drunk young man until they could hand him over to airport police, while Horatio made his way to the stewardess to check on how she was doing. She assured him she was fine, that she had just managed to buckle her seatbelt when the plane touched down. She thanked him for what he did for her and asked if he was ok.

"I…am fine Patty, thanks."

All of the coach section erupted with cheers and clapping as Horatio made his way back to Calleigh and the children as he made a gesture of appreciation for their thanks toward the passengers.

"Handsome are you ok…you look still look shaken?"

Austin yelled, "Way to go Dad…you GOT him!" Horatio glanced over at his son and grinned slightly.

"Cal…just let me sit a few minutes," as he sat down he hesitated and drew in a deep breath, "let me catch my breath and I will be fine, but I have to say…that was one heck of a landing!" He told her as he held her hand.

"Thank you Daddy…that was a bad man, and he was going to hurt my friend," Patty exclaimed.

"You are most welcome…Sweetheart," Horatio answered.

The Caines were the last to deplane and as they passed the pilot and stewardesses, Horatio received a warm thank you and handshake from the pilot and a quick hug from the stewardess named Patty and words of thanks from the rest of the crew.

Walking out of the jet-way the group saw Frank waiting on them and he told Horatio he handed the guy over to airport police with many thanks from the officers.

Reaching the area where non-secured people waited on their arrivals, Horatio heard a man above the din of the crowd yell, "CAL…CAL… OVER HERE!" And looking in the direction of the yell he saw a tall, sandy blonde man grinning with out-stretched arms.

"JEFF," Calleigh yelled in reply. Letting go of Horatio's hand, she ran and wrapped her arms around the man and Horatio hoped that was one of her brothers because he felt very uneasy watching this man hugging his wife. Watching the pair as Horatio stood holding Patty's hand with Austin standing beside him, he was relieved when he detected the word "Sis" among all the gaiety.

Frank eased closer to Horatio and cracked, "Very demonstrative family it seems." Horatio smiled.

"Very much so my friend," Horatio replied.

Introductions were made all around and Jeff slapped Horatio on the back and said, "Heard what you did back there on that plane Brother-In-Law…you're like me, a take action sorta guy!"

Horatio groaned, "How did you hear about what happened on the plane?"

Jeff laughed and replied, "Everyone coming off the plane was talking about an inflight incident so, I stopped a guy who saw everything and he told me what happened. I figured it was you since he said a redheaded guy took the obnoxious passenger down."

Horatio thought…_Hope we can get out of here before news of the event spreads too much._

It wasn't long before they were in a minivan headed for the Duquesne family home which was going to be a sight to see after what Calleigh had told him. Seems her father Kenwall, had done well for himself in his law practice before he moved to Miami. He and Calleigh's mother had divorced, and she had subsequently passed away while Calleigh was in college. She had also made a very nice living in her own right, owning a large advertising firm in New Orleans, which was sold after her death and the money was shared among her children. Calleigh had informed him that one of her other brothers, Ben and his wife and family lived in the house permanently and kept it up. Ben is an attorney and had built a nice practice of his own in New Orleans.

Upon arriving, Horatio thought every Duquesne remotely related must be at this house. Austin and Patty were enjoying meeting cousins who were about their age and the last he saw of them they were running out the back door with the large group of children. Calleigh did not seem fazed by them going out so he felt sure they would be alright.

After bringing in their carry-on luggage, Samantha, Ben's wife told everyone to come help themselves to a lunch buffet. The house staff would retrieve the checked luggage when it was brought from the airport later, Horatio was not surprised that the couple employed house staff considering the size of the place. There was no less than 15 suites for guests in one wing of the house alone and with the size of the grounds, he was sure there were gardeners as well. Calleigh had told him the history of the home in that the house was built by a local bootlegger in the 30's, and her mother and dad had enlarged and renovated the original home to meet their entertaining needs.

Even though there was the large family present, Horatio found all to be very congenial, and was enjoying meeting all of them, not feeling in the least like a specimen under a microscope since he was new to the family. Finally meeting her family, he now understood where Calleigh got her personality. Unfortunately, Jeff brought up the story about what had happened on their plane, much to Horatio's chagrin. As the others were discussing the wedding, he glanced over at Frank and chuckled as he observed his friend who seemed very at ease with everyone and he thought it must be because Frank was from Texas.

After lunch, Horatio and Calleigh made their way to their room upstairs where their children's and Frank's room were located as well and those for the rest of the team, who were flying in Friday evening. Frank had to come early to be fitted for his tux, just as Horatio since Frank was his best man. The other groomsmen would be Calleigh's brothers, with the exception of Ben who was to escort her down the aisle. Her father Kenwall gave her away in their previous ceremony and he could not get away from court cases in Miami to participate in this ceremony.

Horatio thought he would like nothing better than to rest for a little while as the events of the day had caught up with him. Calleigh said she could use a nap too so she joined him much to his delight.

"Handsome, are you feeling ok?" She asked as she reached over and softly touched his cheek.

"I'm fine Cal, really I just need to rest a bit and the nap will help you too since you get tired easier now with the pregnancy."

They snuggled close to each other and drifted off after only a couple of minutes.

Sometime later, Calleigh stirred first and rolled over on her side and draped her arm over Horatio's chest hugging him to her. She opened her eyes and saw he was beginning to wake up.

Horatio gradually opened his eyes and smiled, "Hi Sweetheart…feeling rested?"

"I do Handsome…exactly what I needed. I just wish," she softly said as she rose up and kissed him lightly on his lips, and then trailed moist sweet kisses along his jaw, "that we had time for more than a nap."

"There's always tonight Sweetheart, and I don't think we will have to worry about the kids, I think they have been going non-stop with all their cousins since we arrived so they should go to bed early tonight."

Horatio began to return her passion by capturing her lips with his and rolled Calleigh over onto her back then after breaking for air, he softly said as he pushed some of her hair off her face, "Preview of coming attractions, Sweetheart," he said before he kissed her deeply again.

Forcing themselves to get up out of bed, before they got carried away in their passion, Horatio stepped into their bathroom and washed his face. Calleigh said after she freshened up, that she needed to call her friend Mary Ann, who had been making all the arrangements for their ceremony at this end.

Calleigh talked for quite some time and Horatio signaled he was going downstairs to check on the children and he thought he would see what Frank was up to.

Horatio was greeted by Josh, the youngest of the brothers who had only just arrived at the house a few minutes ago. He apologized for missing his and Calleigh's arrival earlier, but he just could not leave his men's clothing store business any sooner.

Josh said after introductions, "Horatio, you, Austin and your best man need to swing by the store tomorrow for your fittings. It won't take our tailor long to match you to your sizes, but he will need a few days since this is Monday."

"Will 10 am tomorrow morning work for everybody?" Jeff asked as he joined the two.

"Sounds good to me," Horatio answered. Josh agreed as well and made his leave to the kitchen to see if any lunch was still available.

"I will take everybody by the store and then I can run some errands in town," Jeff told Horatio.

"Thanks…umm, have you seen Frank anywhere around?"

"He and Ben left to go fishing on the bayou about an hour ago…your friend really got fired up about going. He is a good guy, your best man."

Horatio chuckled and agreed. "I've known Frank over 20 years and he has never been anything else but a good friend."

"Well next question…have you seen our children?" Horatio asked.

"I am sure I saw Austin and Patty in the rec room downstairs watching a movie with the other kids, want me to take you down?"

"Thanks Jeff, but I will find my way, I know you have other things to do," Horatio answered.

Arriving in the rec room, Horatio stood at the door and saw Samantha with the children relieved that she had probably chosen the movie for them to watch.

Patty saw her daddy and jumped up and ran to him. Horatio scooped the girl into his arms as she was excitedly describing what they had been doing that afternoon.

"Daddy, Uncle Jeff took us crawdad hunting after lunch!"

"He _did_…how many did you find?"

Patty giggled and answered, "NONE…I didn't want to touch them, but Austin found a lot!"

"What do you do with crawdads?" Horatio asked laughing.

"You EAT them silly!" Patty said with a somewhat stern expression that made Horatio laugh even more.

"Aunt Sam found us a movie…and it is funny! Want to watch it with us?"

"Angel…I would love to, but I think Mommy probably wants me to help her right now, but you go back and enjoy the show!"

"Ok Daddy…" she answered as he eased her to the floor.

Austin grinned and waved as did Samantha. Watching the group, Horatio was feeling better about leaving their children with the family while he and Calleigh enjoyed a few days alone in the French Quarter after the ceremony.

That night, just as they guessed, the children were dead asleep in no time in their rooms, with cousins keeping them company for the night.

Horatio chuckled as he and Calleigh saw each of them sharing a bed with new found cousins…Patty especially had become close to Ben and Samantha's youngest girl who was just a year older than herself.

Horatio turned to Calleigh once they were back in the hall with his arm wrapped around her waist and pushed her hair to the side and began tenderly kissing her neck asking softly, "Care to see the feature play tonight Sweetheart?"

"Depends on the admission price," she teased.

"You have more than enough my dear…" Horatio said as he shut and locked their door.

The week went by in a hurry and it was Friday before they knew it. The rest of the team was to fly in this evening from Miami and Horatio told Jeff he would ride with him to the airport. Calleigh was in a flurry now this close to the ceremony and the children were occupied with activities so, he actually felt at loose ends. Frank and Ben had gone out fishing again and this seemed to help Frank's mood about having to be involved with the wedding.

The rehearsal was tonight and they would pick up everyone flying in and head to the church then afterward, they would all attend the rehearsal supper at the club downtown. Horatio met the minister earlier in the week when he and Calleigh had their obligatory meeting prior to the wedding and Horatio liked the man's easy going manner. The minister was taken aback slightly when they informed him that they had actually married in Miami a couple of months ago, but desired to have a formal ceremony here to include Calleigh's family.

As Jeff and Horatio rode to the airport, they had the opportunity to talk and Jeff told him that it was great that he and Calleigh had finally gotten together. Jeff informed him that Calleigh had expressed feelings for him quite some time ago, but considering their work situation, she never acted on them. Jeff then said he thought that sometimes you just have to follow your heart and everything else will work itself out. Horatio liked Jeff's philosophy and he regretted that he had not acted on his feelings toward Calleigh sooner.

They arrived just as the passengers were debarking from the plane and Eric, Ryan, Walter and Natalia met them in the non-secure area.

"H…," Eric said in greeting.

"Eric," Horatio responded, "did you have a good flight over?"

"Yeah, we did H, it wasn't near as exciting as the one you were on though," Eric said grinning and laughing, along with the other team members.

"Um, word spreads fast even hundreds of miles away," Horatio growled.

"Lighten up H, just glad everyone ended up ok," Eric replied.

The rehearsal went very well and Horatio was especially proud of how Austin and Patty quickly understood their roles. It was no problem adding them to the ceremony as the junior bride and groom. Horatio was glad all enjoyed the supper as Kenwall had made the arrangements with Horatio paying the costs. Jeff took Frank and the rest of the team out to the French Quarter for a while before going back to the house.

Arriving back at the house, Horatio was not looking forward to tonight, as Calleigh requested that he sleep in another room…it was supposedly bad luck for the groom to stay with the bride on the eve of the wedding. He thought it was silly, especially in their case since they were already married, but he knew he had better go along with the program so he wouldn't upset Calleigh.

After putting the children to bed, she kissed him rather chastely and wished him a good night before walking to her room—_their_ room. Horatio had difficulty going to sleep without Calleigh beside him, but eventually he drifted off.

The sun was higher in the sky than it should be Horatio thought as he rolled over and looked at the bedside clock…he was shocked when he saw it was 9am. The wedding was not until 5 that evening, but still it was late for him. Having showered and shaved and dressed in jeans and a short sleeve shirt, he headed down for breakfast, but before he went down, he walked to Austin's room to see if he was up when the boy came out the door and saw his father approaching.

"Good morning son…hungry for breakfast?"

"Sure am…I'm starved! Our cousin Steven is still asleep so I got up and got dressed. Are you getting nervous about tonight?"

"No son, I am rather looking forward to it."

Natalia was the only member of the team eating when they arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning H…hey Austin," Natalia greeted.

"Good morning Miss Boa Vista…rested well I hope?"

"I did, this is really an amazing place, isn't it?" She asked her boss.

"It is that," Horatio chuckled as he replied, "the others aren't up yet?"

She laughed and told him they didn't get in until 2 that morning so, it probably would be a while before anyone saw them.

The day seemed to fly by and before he knew it, it was time to go up to his room and freshen up for the ceremony, all the while wondering how Calleigh managed to stay out of his sight all day. Having dressed in his tux, Horatio looked one last time in the mirror to make sure his tie was straight, thankful Calleigh had selected the long tie for the men instead of the bow tie. The black tux went well with the powder blue tie and vest he thought as he was examining himself…Calleigh had told him the color matched the blue of his eyes and he smiled at that. Thankfully he believed the colors would match well with the other men in the group as well.

Frank knocked on his door and entered saying, "Well, I think Jeff is ready to take us to the church, you ready my friend?"

"Ready Francis," Horatio answered.

Austin was waiting downstairs with Jeff and the other men in the wedding party and after leaving the house they made their way toward Trinity Episcopal Church located in the garden district on Jackson Avenue. Ben had already escorted Calleigh to the church. The location of their wedding was a large cathedral where the Duquesne's have been lifetime members and Horatio particularly loved the bright, airy look of the church with the rich red carpet covering the floor that he thought matched the wood trim so well. The altar at the front was lit by sunlight streaming through skylights in the roof and was especially beautiful during this time of the day.

As Horatio, Frank and Austin stood in the vestibule at the back of the church with the minister, Horatio was particularly enjoying the light and melodic music by Bach, Mozart and Vivaldi and other composers he recognized playing inside the cathedral courtesy of the musicians.

On their cue, Austin, Horatio, and Frank followed the minister through the doors and down the right aisle walking toward the front of the church to the music titled _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_ by Bach. All eyes were on Horatio as they walked and he nodded his appreciation as he passed those attending their ceremony noticing members of his team grinning as he passed them. After they took their place, the music changed to _Trumpet Tune_ to signal the entrance of the two bridesmaids who were childhood friends of Calleigh's wearing light blue full length dresses and the two groomsmen who were Jeff and Josh. They entered as pairs with each bridesmaid entering down the left aisle, while a groomsman simultaneously entered down the right. Last to enter was Samantha who was Calleigh's matron of honor.

With all their attendants in place, the music stopped and then changed to _Wagner_ or more commonly known as _Here Comes the Bride._ The congregation rose to their feet as the music started, effectively hiding Calleigh's entrance from Horatio, he could just make out the top of Ben's head.

As Patty came into his view first, she flashed her Daddy a big grin and he returned it, as he thought how cute she looked dressed as a miniature bride. Ben and Calleigh came into view next and when they rounded the corner of pews, Horatio inhaled sharply at the beautiful creature before him…his wife and smiled. Austin beamed and looked up at his Dad and enjoyed watching his reaction.

Calleigh had left her golden hair long down her back, and her halter top designed bridal gown was cut low between her breasts, trimmed in tiny pearls. She carried a beautiful bouquet of Blanca lilies, freesia, white roses which connected with their previous ceremony in Miami and babies' breath. The long train flowed behind her and as she looked up at him through her veil, he felt his heart stop momentarily.

Horatio, Austin and Frank turned and faced the minister, but Horatio could not resist dipping his head slightly sideways and admiring his beautiful wife who stood beside him. After the presentation of the bride, Ben gave her hand to him and as he helped her up the two steps, to follow the minister, Horatio continued holding her right hand until they reached the prayer bench. Frank and Austin stood to his right and Samantha stood on Calleigh's left with Patty close beside her mother.

There was a reading of scripture by a close friend of Calleigh's, then afterward Horatio helped Calleigh with her dress to kneel on the bench to receive a prayer from the minister for them as a couple.

Then they stood and faced the minister as he gave a short message concerning love. After he finished, they turned, facing each other and recited their vows. Then music began playing as they still held hands and a woman soloist began singing, _I've Dreamed of You, _originally sung by Barbra Streisand:

I've dreamed of you

Always feeling you

Were there

And all my life

I have searched for you

Everywhere

I caught your smile

In the morning sun

I heard your whisper

On the breeze of night

I prayed one day

That your arms would hold me tight

And just when I

Thought love had passed me by

We met

That first look

In your eyes

I can't forget

You melted me

With your tender touch

I felt all fear and sorrow

Slip away

Now here we stand

Hand in hand

This blessed day

I promise you

As I give to you

My heart

That nothing in this world

Shall keep us apart

Come happily ever after be

The man I'll love

Until the very end

I've dreamed of you

My great love

And my best friend

For God must know

How I love you so

He's blessed us here today

As man and wife

Come dream with me

As I've dreamed of you

All my life

At the song's end, Horatio had to let go of Calleigh's hands to wipe the tears from his cheeks as he whispered to her, "I love you". Calleigh had surprised Horatio with this song, he knew music was to be played, but she never told him what it would be. The guests, in their wedding program, could see the song was requested by the bride and dedicated to her husband.

The minister, giving Horatio time to recover his composure, proceeded to the exchanging of the rings. When Horatio began slipping Calleigh's wedding band on her finger, she realized it was a different ring from the one he gave her during their first ceremony. She gasped as she saw diamonds across the top of the band and looked into Horatio's blue eyes, full of love and tears began to escape down her cheeks. Horatio smiled so tenderly and whispered, "You deserve so much more, my love."

The next thing Horatio heard was, "You may kiss the bride."

Lifting her veil, Horatio saw her beautiful green eyes shimmering with tears as she whispered, "I love you so much."

Horatio smiling replied, "You are my soul-mate Calleigh," and then he placed a searing kiss on her lips with everyone around them, including the minister, watching the couple and smiling with tears in their eyes as well. The minister thought _I have never met two people who should be together any more than these. I pray they have a wonderful life ahead of them._

After being introduced to their guests, the cathedral filled with loud applause.

The musicians began playing the traditional, _Mendelssohn _and Horatio helped Calleigh maneuver down the steps, holding onto to Horatio's arm tightly as she was overcome with emotion as she turned and looked at him thinking about almost losing this wonderful man she was holding just 2 months ago. Walking up the aisle, they saw the members of the team beaming and Calleigh observed Natalia crying which made her own tears flow.

Austin took Patty's hand and placed it on his arm and they followed their parents out of the church. All of the guests enjoyed the sweet sight of them looking like a miniature bride and groom.

The wedding party was carried by limo to the Crescent City Brewhouse located in the French Quarter. During the ride to their reception, Horatio couldn't keep his eyes off of his beautiful wife or his hands either. Kissing her passionately she pushed him back slightly.

"Um, Handsome…remember the children are in here with us…" Patty and Austin were in a seat facing their parents. Patty was giggling and Austin just rolled his eyes and commented, "Here they go again!"

Horatio looked across at the children smiling, and asked, "You don't mind if I kiss your mother do you?"

"I don't Daddy…I like it!" Patty said still giggling.

Austin grinned and said, "Yuk!"

Horatio and Calleigh laughed and Horatio answered, "One day Son, you will understand!"

With the children having found the DVD player to watch, Horatio took advantage for a little time with his wife.

"Calleigh, the ceremony was beautiful and the song you chose to surprise me with just melted my heart. I hope I will live up to your dream of me and be the man you have always looked for because you have fulfilled all of my dreams."

Calleigh couldn't hold back her tears and Horatio dabbed her cheeks with a handkerchief, careful not to ruin her makeup.

"Horatio you already have…you are my best friend, and you are always there for me and I love you so much. By the way, I love my new wedding band…what a shock!" Horatio smiled.

"Oh Cal," Horatio managed to say before wrapping his arms around her kissing her softly and holding her against his chest.

The band was already playing New Orleans jazz tunes when Horatio and Calleigh walked into the reception hall in the Crescent City Brewhouse. The cake continued the blue theme of the wedding as it was a 3-tiered square white cake with pale blue sashes made of icing around each layer with white roses and blue irises around the bottom on the table. The same flower combination was on every table in the room as well. Food was served buffet style held in sterling silver chafe dishes and drinks were offered by roaming waiters. Their guests could also venture out on the balcony, observing the sights and sounds of the French Quarter.

After pictures were completed and most of their guests had arrived, they heard the band leader call them to the dance floor for their first dance and it was Horatio's turn to surprise Calleigh with a song from his heart. Calleigh asked Horatio if he would help her detach her long train so she could dance and he began helping her. Then to everyone's surprise Harry Connick, Jr. walked in the room and Horatio grinned from ear to ear when he saw Calleigh's face.

"Harry, I didn't know if you were in town or not…did Ben get you here?"

"Hey Calleigh, yes he did…I feel like I am crashing your party though. Hey Horatio," Harry greeted as he shook his hand.

Calleigh was taken aback, "You two already know each other?"

"Yeah, we met down at Josh's so I would be a surprise to you!"

Calleigh turned and looked up at Horatio and shook her head, "You are just full of surprises tonight!"

Horatio just grinned and replied, "I try!"

"I better get to work and fulfill your husband's request!"

Walking onto the podium to join the band that he was very familiar with, Harry began after the clapping died down, "Thank you…I have known the Duquesne family for most of my life, and Ben and Samantha have been close friends of mine since childhood so I thought I would just crash his little sister's wedding!"

"I am about to sing a song requested especially by the groom…who is a great guy by the way and I hope they enjoy."

Horatio took Calleigh in his arms as the music started and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mrs. Caine, I always will."

He held her close and kissed her softly as Harry Connick began singing, _Only You:_

_Only you can make this world seem right_

_Only you can make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love for only you_

_Only you, only you can make this change in me_

_For it's true, you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand I understand_

_The magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_

_My one and only you….._

Natalia was in shock as she watched who was singing. Walter looked at the others and said, "I didn't know Calleigh knew this guy!"

Eric replied and said, "Yeah, and it seems H knows him too."

Frank, Walter and Ryan watched the couple dance and they agreed that it was about time those two got together.

Frank added, "I hope this is the last damn wedding they have too," which brought loud laughter from Eric.

After the first dance, Harry Connick kept singing for everyone's enjoyment and he was garnering a great deal of applause after every song.

The last dance of the evening for Horatio and Calleigh was to the tune of _Save the Last Dance for Me, _that Harry Connick ended on too_._

Horatio and Calleigh introduced the singer to the team and when they introduced Natalia to him he seemed immediately taken with her.

"How did such a beautiful lady become a policewoman?" He crooned in his signature southern accent.

Natalia's face blushed deep red and she could barely answer.

Then he asked, "Would you care to dance?"

Natalia was flabbergasted and quickly looked to Calleigh who warned, "You better watch this guy, he is a smooth talker just like this one!" she said as she thumbed back toward Horatio.

Horatio feigned shock, but quickly laughed and added, "Umm, and look where it got you!"

Natalia accepted the dance offer and felt like she was floating on air as they walked to the dance floor. Ryan stood there, obviously unhappy and Eric leaned over and said, "You snooze, you lose my friend!"

After a few more love songs the band broke out in jazz and salsa, much to Eric's delight.

Horatio and Calleigh talked with Ben and Samantha and thanked them for everything and for keeping their children while they enjoyed a brief honeymoon. They told them if they needed them for any reason don't hesitate to call the hotel or their cell.

Then they located Austin and Patty and told them to mind their aunt and uncle, but if they needed them, all they had to do was get either one to call them…and told them they would be in town. They hugged each one and told them they loved them. The children assured both parents they were looking forward to a good time with their cousins.

Samantha then took the podium and announced the happy couple was leaving if anyone wanted to toss some birdseed on them to go out front in the next couple of minutes.

Horatio whispered to Calleigh, "So much for slipping away."

Calleigh playfully slapped his arm and told him it would be fun.

As the couple exited the front door in a shower of bird seed, Calleigh could not believe her eyes when she saw the horse drawn carriage waiting at the curb for them. Horatio helped her get situated with her dress so she could sit down for their ride to their honeymoon suite at the Royal Sonesta.

On the way, Horatio whispered, "I am going to give you a wedding night to make up for the last one Sweetheart."

"Hmmm, I am looking forward to that!"

Arriving at the door of their suite, Horatio moved to scoop Calleigh into his arms until she realized what he was doing and forbade him to pick up that much weight.

"You have already done this part Handsome…let's not undo anything about your healing."

As they walked into the suite, a CD of Tony Bennett singing, _Fly Me to the Moon_ happened to be playing and Horatio tenderly took his wife into his arms and began kissing down her neck as his hands explored her beautiful body.

"Fly me to the moon…Sweetheart," he softly said.

"Hmm. Handsome…I think you must have missed me last night…"

"Very much Sweetheart…so very much," he whispered as he was attempting to unzip her dress.

So taken with each other as they entered the hotel, they failed to notice a man intently watching the couple cross the lobby to the elevators. Taking out a cell phone the man called a number and said into his phone, "You won't believe who I just saw…."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Combination of Pleasure and Pain**

Horatio awakened the next morning before Calleigh and he always loved it when he had a chance to watch her sleeping. She seemed like a young child as he lovingly observed her, in contrast to her spitfire personality she exposed at times. It was hard not to take her in his arms and smother her with kisses, but he thought, she has to be exhausted from yesterday and last night and she needs her rest. He decided to ease out of bed and walk out on their balcony to look at the gardens below.

As he stood leaning onto the railing with both hands as he admired the beautiful area, he felt Calleigh's arms wrap around his waist and he felt her warm body hugging him against his back.

He straightened, wrapping his arms around hers, turned his head toward her and murmured, "Good morning Sweetheart…did you sleep well I hope?"

"Hmm, I slept wonderfully…how about you?"

Turning to face her they continued to hold each other as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips, then her nose and up to her forehead and huskily answered, "Most restful night I have had in some time Sweetheart, thanks to you. How about…taking a shower with me?"

"I would love to."

Taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom, he untied the sash on her robe, allowing it to fall on the floor, revealing her beautiful body underneath. She began pushing his pajama pants down and he reached and helped her so he could speed up the process. Wrapping her in his arms he began attacking her with warm, moist kisses all over then quickly opened the door to the large tiled shower equipped with dual showerheads at both ends and guided her inside.

As the old proverbial saying goes, 'The Honeymoon's Over' was going to ring true for Horatio and Calleigh real soon. The days of casual sightseeing and local cuisine, followed by a night or two of pleasurable live jazz sessions in the Quarter, then late night love and enjoyment of each other was coming to a close, but both admitted they missed their children and were anxious to be reunited with them.

Their time together was so engaging, both of them had temporarily neglected their police training and were totally out of their normal work ritual, or else they would have picked up on the obvious indications they were being followed each day.

Ben Duquesne had loaned the couple a vehicle, which they did make use of when Calleigh drove them both out to Evergreen Plantation, the most historically designated of all of south Louisiana's plantations. Horatio marveled at the condition of all the buildings and the grounds were immaculate, he could just imagine it as a working sugar cane plantation in the 1800's and was surprised to find out it was still active today.

The day to return to reality arrived and as Horatio checked them out of the hotel, Calleigh waited in the car in the garage when her interest was piqued as she noticed, in the rear view mirror, a man sitting in a car a few cars behind theirs, seemingly just sitting and watching her.

Horatio opened the driver's door and as he sat down said, "Sorry it took me a bit longer than I thought…the desk clerk had trouble…"

Calleigh cut him off, "Horatio, there is a man sitting in a car in the next row behind us and he has been watching me ever since I got in the car."

Horatio glanced in the rear view mirror and saw a car driving away and he mentally made a note of the model and color, just in case.

"Well, I think he just left. Let's keep an eye out for a dark gray, Ford Taurus, although, it could be something as innocent as talking on his phone before driving," Horatio said attempting to reassure Calleigh, and perhaps himself as well.

Arriving at the Duquesne house, Calleigh and Horatio entered the front door and were greeted by Samantha.

"Here's the happy couple, I don't have to ask if you enjoyed your honeymoon, I can see it on your faces!" Calleigh smiled radiantly while Horatio smiled and glanced down at the floor momentarily. She hugged both and told them they were just sitting down for lunch and there was enough food for everyone.

"Are Patty and Austin around somewhere?"

Just as Calleigh finished her question, they all heard Patty's squeal of delight. "Mommy…Daddy you're back!" As she ran and hugged Calleigh so hard, it almost knocked her over backwards.

"Hey you…have you been having a good time?" Calleigh inquired of the little girl.

"We have had SO much fun…I can't wait to tell you and Daddy about it!"

Horatio bent over and scooped the girl up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek, "Hi Sweetheart…don't tell me you've been crawdad hunting again!"

"We did, but we saw a BIG alligator this time! I was scared, but Uncle Jeff picked me up and made everybody else walk back to the truck and we had to stop hunting crawdads."

"Well, I'm glad Uncle Jeff took care of all of you. Mommy and I have missed you and Austin, but we are glad you have been having a good time."

Calleigh brushed Patty's hair out of her face and asked, "Is Austin around anywhere Sweetie?"

"I think he and Steven went to the store with Uncle Ben, but they will be back in a little while," Patty answered.

"Are you hungry Sweetheart," Horatio asked his daughter.

"I am STARVING Daddy!"

"Me too…let's all go and eat lunch with everyone," Horatio said as he put the little girl down and took Calleigh's hand in his as they began to head to the kitchen.

"Lunch was fantastic as always Sam…" Calleigh barely had time to say before Austin and Steven came barging through the door into the kitchen.

"Mommy, you and Dad are home!" Austin excitedly declared.

"Hey Austin…we missed you guys," Calleigh said as she hugged him.

Horatio grinned as he watched them and then Austin came and hugged his Dad, "Missed you Dad."

"I missed you too Son…heard about the gator ruining the hunt."

"Yeah Dad…he was HUGE! If you'd been with us you could have shot him."

"Um, I think that would be illegal son…but I'm glad no one got hurt."

They all continued enjoying their lunch together as Ben and Samantha brought them up to date as to what had been going on.

"_Harry_ took Natalia out for breakfast Sunday?" Calleigh asked in shock.

Samantha grinned at her shock and said, "Yep, the old sly dog seems to have his sights on her, he took her out on the town after you guys left the brewery and she didn't get back here until 2:30 the next morning…later he took her and your team to the airport."

"Umm, I think if this is going into girl talk, the children and I will go outside and see what we can get ourselves into," Horatio said as he leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll join you Brother," Ben said as he stood up from the table. "Never want to know what the girls gossip about!" He laughed as Calleigh and Samantha glared at him.

As they walked outside, Horatio asked the children, "You have not told anyone about our surprise have you?"

Both children looked at him and grinned, "No Daddy, we haven't said anything."

"Good, what do you say about us telling Uncle Ben right now?"

"YES…YES DADDY…CAN WE TELL HIM?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well Ben, Calleigh and I planned to make the announcement tonight at dinner when all the family would be present, but since the girls are having their talk, I thought we would fill you in on some news…go ahead kids."

"We are going to have a new brother or sister!" Austin and Patty excitedly shouted.

"What?" Ben exclaimed looking at Horatio as his brother-in-law stood grinning back at him.

"WOW, congratulations everybody," Ben said as he slapped Horatio on the back.

"How far along is Calleigh?"

"Nine weeks…we have a long time to go yet, but we are all excited about it," Horatio commented, "I just hope it is easy on her."

"Let's see…oh, a December baby…maybe around Christmas?" Ben inquired of Horatio.

Patty chimed up, "Santa Claus could bring the baby Daddy! That would be sooo cool!"

"The doctor told us about the middle of the month, but from what I understand, the first one could be late so, we'll see what happens," Horatio grinned as he commented and held Patty close to him.

"I just hope it is a boy," Austin exclaimed, "Dad and I need it to be…we would have too many women around if it was to be a girl!" Horatio and Ben started laughing while Patty slapped her brother on the arm and answered, "I want a sister!"

"We will just have to wait and see children, now remember, we can't tell anyone else," Horatio managed to say between chuckles.

Austin replied, "We know Dad, we don't want to spoil Mommy's fun…we won't tell anyone else."

Ben and Horatio continued to walk around the place talking while Austin and Patty went inside the house to put on their bathing suits to join their cousins at the pool.

That night after supper, Horatio allowed Calleigh to announce their big news. Everyone was elated and Samantha took Calleigh's arm and said, "I knew there was that glow on your face since y'all arrived, but I just chalked it up to being newlyweds. This is wonderful…do you know what the sex is yet?"

"Not yet," Calleigh answered, but I think on our next visit to the doctor we will know.

Everyone in the family was elated and congratulated both of them and the children.

That night as Calleigh and Horatio were putting the children to bed, each asked if they could stay longer, Calleigh answered both, "Sweetheart, I wish we could, but Daddy will have to go back to work when we get home, but you know what, I am going to take the summer off so I can be with y'all and we will have fun! Daddy will be able to have fun with us on the weekends too!"

Horatio was so glad he had approved her leave of absence before they had married, otherwise it would have smacked of favoritism. Calleigh had requested the time on the stipulation if she was awarded custody of the children so, she could get them acclimated to their new home.

"Goodnight," both Horatio and Calleigh said and kissed each child on their forehead and the cousin sharing the bed with them.

Horatio and Calleigh walked back to their room and were quiet as they readied for bed themselves.

Horatio was the first to speak after getting into bed, "I don't want this time to end either Sweetheart…it has been wonderful."

"It has, hasn't it," Calleigh replied. "I never have enjoyed coming home as much as I have this time…it must be because you are with me," she said as she nuzzled his neck while they held each other tight.

"Oh Cal, I love you," and then gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you Handsome…I am looking forward to our dream that we plan to live together," she managed to say before she passionately kissed him back and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Horatio was helping Jeff unload their bags at the airport, after the teary good-byes at the house. He noticed the children were still dejected with the fact they were leaving their cousins and all the fun they had enjoyed.

Calleigh was enjoying a conversation with her brother as Horatio looked over at their children and thought he needed to do something to help with their pain of separation.

After giving the skycap their luggage, Horatio walked over to them and said, "Maybe your cousins could come visit us in Miami this summer…would you like that?"

Immediately Austin and Patty brightened and Austin said, "Could they Dad? That would be so cool!"

"We'll work something out son." Horatio knew he would have to get the ok from Calleigh as she would be the one to handle the children while he was at work.

They said their goodbyes and thanks to Ben and walked inside the terminal to check-in and find their gate for the Miami flight that was scheduled to leave at 12:40 pm, with an arrival into Miami at 3:30pm EDT. They had plenty of time and did not have to rush as it was only 11:15am now so after arriving at the gate, the children wanted to walk around and look in the shops so Calleigh agreed to walk around with them while Horatio watched the carry-ons. At least there was not as much to carry home with them as in contrast to when they arrived and they had been able to condense their bags down to two, with more things being put in their checked luggage.

Horatio was feeling slightly anxious as it was approaching 12Noon and Calleigh and the children had not appeared back at their gate. Horatio decided he needed to walk down the concourse to see if he could find them so, he took their bags to the counter of their gate and asked the young ladies working it if he could leave the bags behind the counter, explaining the situation. They gave him permission and he began walking down the concourse in the same direction he had noticed his family going.

Walking for some distance and glancing in every store he passed, he could not locate them. Then he noticed Austin standing in the hallway outside of the restrooms. It was not a busy area and there were few people milling about as the gates in the area were not being used at the moment.

"Austin, are you alright," Horatio asked as he hurried to his son.

"Yeah Dad, but I don't know what is happening with Mommy and Patty, they went in the ladies room a good while ago and asked me to wait on them. Then they heard Patty scream, "MOMMY."

Horatio managed to tell Austin to stay put as he ran into the ladies room to see what was going on.

He saw Calleigh standing against the wall holding Patty close by her side as a young man held a knife to her throat.

"HORATIO…WATCH OUT!" Just as Horatio was running toward his wife and daughter he felt a tremendous pain hit the back of his head like the concussion of an explosion. He immediately fell to the floor, but desperately fought losing consciousness attempting to push up off the floor to try to help his wife and daughter he felt another blow and then darkness.

Patty began screaming and the man put his hand over her mouth which terrified the girl and caused Calleigh to renew her struggle against the two men, unsuccessfully. One of the men told her they were walking out and she had better make it look like they were family or the little girl would suffer the consequences. As they walked around Horatio lying on the floor, Calleigh began sobbing and Patty looked at her daddy in shock.

Then Calleigh heard the terrifying words of the man tell the other one to finish him off after they left and come to the van when he was through. Calleigh felt her legs beginning to give out under her, but the man jerked her up by her arm and reminded her not to try anything funny.

Austin was confused when he saw his mother and sister come out with a strange man. Then he suddenly heard the man tell him to come over there with them and they were going to walk out together, quietly. The man allowed Austin to see the gun he had concealed under a jacket draped across his arm as the large weapon pointed directly at his sister's head. Austin knew something had gone terribly wrong in the restroom because his father was not coming out and he noticed his mother's tears flowing down her cheeks and the frightened look on her face and Patty's. Austin reluctantly joined them, thinking about what he could do to get them away from this man, but the guy was just too big, plus he had a gun and could hurt his mother or sister.

They reached the van in the parking garage and he opened the back door and shoved Calleigh in first and then grabbed Patty's arm and almost threw her in on top of her, then he shoved Austin in and slammed the door and they heard it being locked. There was a solid wall between them and the cab with just a small open hatch in the roof. Then Calleigh's heart sank when she heard both doors of the cab open and the van began moving. Holding Patty and Austin tight against her Calleigh sobbed and called Horatio's name, over and over, still picturing him lying helpless on that bathroom floor wondering how they were going to get out of this.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Never Giving Up

Horatio heard faint voices around him as he felt disoriented and seemed to be in a dream. He tried to sit up, only to feel an extreme shot of pain in his head and there were hands holding him down. Opening his eyes, he was almost blinded by the bright light above him and he quickly closed them again, then he softly called, "Calleigh…Patty…."

A strong male voice called to him, "Lieutenant Caine…can you hear me?"

He shifted his body and tried again to open his eyes and instead of looking straight up his eyes looked in the direction of the strong voice. A man's face came into his view and he saw he was in blue scrubs…he was in a hospital.

"Lieutenant, you are in the Tulane Medical Center trauma department, you have been injured…is there anyone we can call for you?"

Horatio croaked, "Ben Duquesne," then he attempted to sit up again.

"Sir," the doctor said, "you need to lie back down…you should not try to move around yet."

Horatio ignored the man and gritted his teeth to the pain and began trying to take the blood pressure cuff off his arm.

The doctor called for a male nurse to help him hold the redheaded man down, "Sir, you are going to injure yourself further…please stop trying to get up." The men gently pushed Horatio back down on the bed attempting to calm him down, but the doctor thought he better give the patient a light sedative.

Horatio grabbed the doctor's arm and growled, "Don't put me out…I need to find…my wife…my children. I need…to go."

The nurse approached the doctor's side and told him that the man his patient requested for them to call was in the waiting room.

"Lieutenant, Mr. Duquesne is here, let me go talk with him…I will be right back. YOU stay right where you are…I called NOPD and they are sending a detective here to see you, alright?"

"Hurry…" was all Horatio was able to say as his head was hurting worse with all his activity.

The doctor entered the trauma waiting area and immediately recognized the well-known man of the city. He saw the extreme concern showing on his face and began to wonder if somehow the Lieutenant was related to the Duquesne's.

"Mr. Duquesne," the doctor said softly extending his hand to the tall man, "I'm Dr. Forqua."

"Doctor, someone from this hospital called my office and told me Lieutenant Horatio Caine was here…what happened?"

"Sir, are you part of his family?" Dr. Forqua inquired.

"Yes…he's my brother-in-law. Is he alright?"

"Mr. Duquesne…"

"Call me Ben please doctor."

"Uh Ben, Lieutenant Caine was found unconscious in a restroom at the New Orleans airport. He has a bad concussion from an attack it seems." The doctor noticed the shock on Ben's face to the news.

"He was with my sister and their two children…are they here as well?"

The doctor looked at Ben and asked, "Would your sister's name be Calleigh or Patty?"

"Calleigh is my sister, Horatio's wife and Patty is their little girl. Is Austin their son here?"

"No one else was brought in but the Lieutenant Ben. He keeps calling their names and wants badly to leave the hospital…he says he must go find them. I am very reluctant to let him leave just yet as a head injury can be very dangerous. I informed him that the police have been called and someone should be arriving soon that can hopefully sort everything out."

"Can I see him doctor?"

"Yes, since you are next of kin, perhaps you can persuade him he needs to stay overnight at least."

The doctor led Ben back into a trauma room where Horatio was lying in a bed with blood on the front of his shirt.

"Horatio…its Ben, how are you feeling? What happened?"

Horatio opened his eyes and tears began to slowly escape and he managed a weak, "Ben…I…am so…sorry. I walked into the restroom…after hearing Patty scream…a man…was holding Cal," Horatio put his hand to his head a paused a few moments then continued saying, "he had a knife…at her throat. I…ran toward them and, um…then I felt something hit…my head and went down…then I was hit again and…I woke up here."

Ben put his hand on Horatio's shoulder and told him he was so sorry and he would help in any way he could.

Horatio then said, "You can help me get out of here…" and he slowly sat up in the bed, swinging his feet over the side, then began attempting to pull the IV line out of his arm.

"Horatio…I don't think that would be a good idea…you need to stay overnight," Ben tried to help steady him.

The nurse entered before Horatio could take off the tape completely and quickly said, "Sir, you don't need to be doing that…you need to lie back down." As she rushed to his side and pushed the taped back down.

Horatio broke down into sobs and said, "NO…please let me leave…I need to find my family."

She pushed a button by the bed and called for the doctor to come and approve a mild sedative. Dr. Forqua entered immediately with a syringe and quickly injected the serum into Horatio's IV line and told him he would still be alert, but it would help relax him.

"Nooo, please let me go…I…have to…find them…" Horatio pleaded as they gently laid him back down in the bed. Ben stood by, shaken himself at the thought of what had happened to Calleigh and the children. Then he walked out the door momentarily and pushed the button on his phone to connect him to Frank Tripp.

"Tripp," the man answered abruptly.

"Frank…it's Ben."

"Ben, what the hell is going on there? I am standing here at a gate at Miami International and there is no Caine family on the flight!"

"Frank…there has been an incident here in New Orleans, that's what I'm calling about. Horatio is in Tulane Medical Center…and Calleigh, um, Calleigh and the children are missing."

Silence was all Ben heard at the other end of the phone. Frank was trying to process what Ben just told him and was running through several different scenarios in his mind as to why something like this had happened. Had Vogel found a way to retaliate, was the first thing that popped into his mind. Couldn't be he thought, he was now kept in seclusion without contact to anyone, but the guards, who were hand selected by the warden. What the HELL then was going on!

"Ben, how is Horatio…how badly is he hurt?"

"Doctor says a bad concussion…they want to keep him here overnight, but Horatio is fighting them."

"Humph…very few people, doctors included that can _make _Horatio Caine do something he doesn't want to do. I wish them luck. Ben, has the NOPD been brought in yet or FBI?"

"The doctor told me they called the police and someone should be here shortly…wait this may be detectives coming now…hold on." Ben continued keeping the line open as he approached the two men in suits.

"Are you from the police department?" Ben asked one of the two men.

"Yes sir, are you the doctor?"

"No I am the victim's brother-in-law."

"Do you know if we can speak to the victim right now?" Just then the doctor emerged from Horatio's room and he heard the detective's question.

"I am Dr. Forqua, Mr. Caine's doctor, you may talk with him for a few minutes…he may be a little drowsy, but he will be able to answer a few questions."

The two men began walking toward the door when Ben heard Frank's voice booming from his phone.

Ben quickly brought the phone up to his ear and Frank asked if he could have a word with the detectives as he wanted to give them his cell number and have them call him when they were through interviewing Horatio.

Ben stopped one of the detectives and handed his phone to him telling him a policeman who was on Horatio's team in Miami wanted to speak with him.

The New Orleans detective talked to Frank for a few minutes and he wrote down Frank's cell number and assured him he would call him back in a few minutes.

After the detective handed Ben's phone back to him, Ben went back to talking to Frank.

"Ben, I'm going to be on the next flight out to New Orleans…I may arrive tonight or in the morning, it just depends on what I can get on."

"Frank, don't worry about the costs, I will pay for your trip," Ben told his friend.

"Thanks Ben, but MDPD will pick up the tab…Horatio and Calleigh are two of our own and we take care of each other. I am headed back to the crime lab now and will call the chief and bring him up to date and hopefully see you later tonight. Call me if anything happens on your end, ok?"

"Sure will Frank…and either me or one of my brothers will meet you at the airport when you arrive, just let me know when you expect to get here and you stay with us for as long as you need to. I plan to stay with Horatio to make sure he is not alone right now."

Frank thanked him and as they hung up, the detectives walked out of the room and one of them said, "I'd hate to be the guy who took his wife and kids…he's tough and rightly so, I did not know who he was when I was given his name, but after talking with him I realized he is legendary in the field of law enforcement."

Ben was taken aback by the detective's words and said, "I know one thing he is a great guy."

Horatio was kept sedated enough to where he could not manage to get up on his own, but he was seeing Calleigh being held with a knife to her throat over and over and the look of fear ingrained on her face and that of Patty's, and he could do nothing to help them. He lay there in bed and began to cry, not for himself, but for his family.

Meanwhile…Calleigh was crying too, crying for Horatio, sure that he was dead and he would not be coming to find them. She looked at her children who had finally fallen asleep against her in the small bed they had in a dimly lit, locked room somewhere away from New Orleans. Their captors had given them a small amount of food to share, but it was not near enough for the three of them. Thankfully, they had a case of bottled water in the room for them to drink, but a toilet behind a low wall in a corner was their only luxury. She didn't know where they were being held, but it was some distance that they had ridden in the van, but it would help to know in what direction they had driven when they left the city. Calleigh thought about the security cameras in the garage…at least the police would see what vehicle to look for and hopefully the camera captured a good enough image of their captors as well.

Horatio knew hours had passed since the incident, making it even more difficult to find his wife and children. _If I could have only left the hospital earlier…I could have at least been about 2 hours behind them. Surely the security footage has been seized by the police and viewed, maybe that will give them the vehicle information and a physical description of the kidnappers. But I need to be with them looking. I'm glad I sent Ben home he needs to be with Samantha and their children._

As Horatio lay in his bed, lost in thought, the door opened and he saw Frank Tripp slowly walk into his room. For a moment a wave of confusion swept over Horatio's face because he knew Frank had flown back to Miami days ago.

"Horatio," the big man softly called out. "Are you awake?"

"Frank…you came back?"

"Yeah Horatio…I came back to help find Calleigh and the children. Everything is fine at the lab in Miami and everybody there is just heartbroken and extremely concerned about you and Calleigh and the kids. Horatio, we are going to find them…the police have begun a massive search using information from the parking garage cameras and the cameras New Orleans has in place on all the major streets within the city limits. The footage shows they headed west out of the city and that is the direction the police and FBI are concentrating on."

"Did the cameras give a clear shot of the kidnappers Frank?" Horatio asked as he held his breath waiting for his answer.

"They did man…clear view of two men putting Calleigh and the children in the back of a white van and driving away, exiting onto the street. The NOPD crime lab is pretty good, of course not as good as your lab, my friend. I kept in touch with them until I arrived here and they are frantically working on this case. All of them are pissed about this happening and are determined to find them Horatio."

"Frank…will you help me up and get out of this place? I NEED to be out there looking for them too, instead of lying here all cooped up in a hospital."

"Horatio, I know you want to be with the search more than anything, but do you think this is wise with your concussion?" Frank asked knowing what his friend's answer was going to be.

"Probably not my friend, but I've got to. Now help me get this IV line out and get my things over there in the closet."

Just then the floor nurse came in making her rounds and found Horatio beginning to remove the IV line from his arm. "Sir, you can't do that…" she said as she swiftly walked over to him as he was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Ma'am…I need to get out of here…my wife and children are missing. I've got to go find them…bring me a form I can sign saying I'm responsible so you won't get in trouble."

The nurse looked at the redheaded man knowing she shouldn't do it but she began helping him take the needle out, figuring it would be better for a trained nurse to do it rather than him.

Seeing Frank standing in the room waiting, the nurse turned to him and asked, "You gonna be with him?"

"Ma'am…I am going to stick like glue to him." Frank assured her in his Texas drawl.

"Let me go get that form…don't you leave until I get back, you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, I won't," Horatio promised.

As Frank and Horatio made their way to NOPD headquarters, Horatio was battling some dizziness and nausea, but he wasn't going to let it stop him. Walking into the station and securing their visitor tags, the men rode the elevator to the third floor where the detectives and FBI agents were working on the case.

A captain who had known Horatio for a number of years was shocked, but not really surprised to see the man walk through the door.

"Horatio," the captain greeted.

"Tom," as the two men shook hands. Horatio introduced Frank and then asked, "What have you found so far?"

"Horatio…we got a hit on the images from the camera that showed your family being loaded into the van. The two men have a long record of petty crimes and have been connected to a couple of felonies, but their involvement in those has never been proven. The men's names are Ron Jackson and Bret Dixon."

"No violent offenses in their background?" Horatio wanted reassurance.

"Thankfully, none, we are fairly certain after looking at the camera footage from the Interstate system that they took I-10 west to Baton Rouge, then made a change as cameras showed a van of similar description exiting off of I-10 at the Highway 190 exit. The FBI has a team out on 190 stopping at stores along the highway interviewing clerks who might have waited on the men if they made any stops."

The phone rang at his desk and Tom said, "Excuse me Horatio."

Frank looked at Horatio and was concerned about him, his face was pale and he was slightly unsteady, he even opted to sit down which he almost never did when talking about a case.

"Horatio…that was your man back in Miami, a CSI Delko…he just informed me that word came down from the penitentiary in Florida that a Randy North escaped this afternoon as they were transporting him to a hospital, supposedly for treatment of an ailment. He also told me North is the biological father of the children you and your wife adopted so I think there is a definite connection to your family's abduction."

Horatio and Frank looked at each other and then Frank remembered North's parents lived in Leesville and said, "Tom…North has family in Leesville, LA. Is that west of here?"

"It damn sure is and you would take 190 to get there." Tom then picked up his phone and called the FBI agent in charge and gave him the updated information.

Frank muttered to Horatio, "Bastard's parents must have helped with this Horatio."

"Might be they are connected…we will have to see," Horatio answered.

"C'mon Horatio and Frank, we have a bird that will get us to Leesville quick!" Tom informed them.

As the helicopter was making its way to Leesville, Horatio thought this was not doing his nausea any good. He had to use a barf bag twice and he hated seeing the look of sympathy on Frank's face.

Frank finally asked, "You gonna make it Horatio?" Frank thought Horatio looked like death warmed over.

"I've got to my friend…for my family." Horatio answered as he thought he had not felt so miserable in his life.

Finally the helicopter touched down and Horatio had never been so glad to get his feet on the ground.

FBI agents met them at the local airport in Leesville and took them to the sheriff's office. The agents informed him they had found out the two men they were looking for had been spotted at a local café and they had positioned two agents outside of the location to wait on the men to leave. After a few minutes, the agents informed the three men that they had just received word that agents were following the two and were going to call in when they reached the location where they were staying.

Horatio asked, "Are these men used to doing surveillance work Agent Smith? I don't want them to spook the two men."

"Sir, I can assure you they are among the best at performing surveillance," Smith answered, understanding the redheaded man's concerns.

Horatio still knew a lot could go wrong, but all they could do now was to wait for the agents call.

Smith's phone chirped after five minutes and he looked concerned. Horatio watched intently and was feeling sick to his stomach again, praying nothing had gone wrong.

Smith finally turned to them and said, "The agents said two more men arrived at the location which is a house with an outbuilding in the back."

Frank turned to Horatio and said, "You think North could be here already?"

"If he had access to a plane he could be," Horatio answered.

Agent Smith said FBI SWAT was on their way to the location and they themselves needed to leave now to be there when it went down. Horatio felt he couldn't get there fast enough.

With everyone in place, Horatio asked if he could go in with the lead group. _Thankfully, Frank brought his badge and gun with him when he flew back last night._

Tom wondered if it was kosher to allow Horatio to participate, but as a husband and father himself, he understood why he had let him.

Horatio and Frank accompanied the first group to the front of the house and when SWAT used the battering ram on the door, Horatio made sure he was the first man to go inside after the SWAT officers.

"POLICE…EVERYBODY ON THEIR KNEES…HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" Horatio and all the men screamed. Randy North was the most startled of all…he glared at Horatio after spinning around and the glare was returned with the iciest look Horatio could give.

"Well Randy, another payback time, but it won't go as well for you as the first time," Horatio growled.

Randy made the fatal mistake of suddenly raising the gun in his hand toward Horatio providing Horatio the opportunity to fire. He hit Randy dead center of his chest and the startled look Randy gave him said it all before he hit the floor dead.

Horatio's head felt as if it would literally crack open and he suddenly felt the room spin, but Frank realized the look and stepped up and grabbed his arm to help steady his friend.

"You need to sit down my friend," Frank suggested.

"I can't Frank, my family is here somewhere."

"House clear," yelled a SWAT officer.

Horatio was able to make his way outside when he saw officers approaching the outbuilding to the rear of the property. Horatio joined them and after the lock was cut off the door, he entered with his gun raised.

In the dim light he made out Calleigh and the children huddled on a bed against the wall and he shouted, "CALLEIGH, SWEETHEART," as he began walking across the room toward the group.

Calleigh thought her mind was playing tricks on her because she thought she heard Horatio then as she looked up, she saw him unsteadily walking toward them.

"HORATIO…then two young voices screamed DADDY." Horatio reached them and fell to his knees on the floor in front of them and all three grabbed him and held on for dear life.

Horatio and his family were sobbing and holding each other for a few minutes before Calleigh pulled back and cupped his face and started kissing him all over as she began saying through her sobs, "Oh Handsome…they told me you were dead!"

Through his tears he answered, "I couldn't die…I had to find my love…and my children. They didn't…hurt you did they Sweetheart?" Calleigh shook her head no. He then put his head down on her shoulder as they continued sobbing. Horatio took a moment to lean down and kiss the tops of his children's heads and held them tight against his body as they had wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

Frank stood in the room as he watched the touching sight with Tom and a few officers who all had tears welling in their eyes as well.

When they had recovered enough, Horatio said, "Let's get all of you out of here." He helped Calleigh up off the bed and as he did, dizziness overcame him and he sagged slightly into her.

"Horatio…are you alright?" Calleigh asked concerned.

Frank stepped over and took Horatio's arm and told her, "He has a bad concussion Cal…they couldn't keep him in the hospital. You know how he is."

"I'm fine…the dizziness has passed," Horatio managed to say. "C'mon, the paramedics need to check all of you out," Horatio added.

Calleigh also said, "You included." Horatio didn't respond he only wrapped an arm around Calleigh and took hold of Patty's hand, while Austin kept his arm around his mother's waist and they began walking out into the morning sun.

Calleigh insisted Horatio go back to Tulane Medical Center and be checked once they arrived back in New Orleans. Horatio tried to get out of it, but Calleigh didn't give him an option.

Dr. Forqua entered the trauma room and told them that Horatio was improving and that was a good sign, but he needed to take it easy for a few days and he would not give an ok for travelling back to Miami until he rested for that time. Come back to see me at the end of the week and I will probably release you.

Horatio had sent Frank back to Miami with many thanks for his help during their ordeal and told his friend they would be home as soon as the doctor released him.

It seemed the stay back at the Duquesne house helped Austin and Patty recover from the ordeal as well as Calleigh. Calleigh and Horatio agreed that their children needed to be watched carefully for any sign they might need professional help, but they had been sitting down with them and talking over the incident as a family and the children seemed to be recovering without too many problems. The first couple of nights, Patty had to sleep in their bed, afraid of being in bed in another room even with her cousin. She exhibited the normal separation fear and she worked through it with their help and had moved back to her room with her cousin and had no problems.

As Horatio and Calleigh lay in their bed on the last night before going home to Miami, Horatio went back to their discussion they had been having since the incident, "Cal, I've made up my mind that I am retiring from the lab when we get home. Would you be ok with my decision Sweetheart?"

"Handsome, I told you it would be up to you…but what happened to us had nothing to do with who you are…Randy was just determined to get his children back."

"I know Cal, but it hit home how things can change so fast and you know I have a lot of enemies who would like nothing better than to hurt me through my family. I can't put my family in that situation."

"I have been thinking as well…how would you feel if I taught forensics at the Institute instead of continuing on at the lab?"

Horatio sat up so quickly, he felt a little lightheaded, but grinned and said, "I would love it…if that is what you really want to do Sweetheart."

"I have been thinking about it ever since we were awarded Austin and Patty. Now we have another child on the way and it just seems to make sense. I love my job at the lab, you know that, but I love my family more."

Horatio grinned, "I understand…oh Cal I love you so much."

The Caines flew home without incident and the entire team was on hand at Miami International to greet them.

**TBC….**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THANK YOU to all of the readers for great reviews of my story as I hope it provided some entertainment for your reading pleasure! **

**Changes**

Horatio arrived at the lab early the next morning and as he went to the break room to start a pot of coffee, his mind was in conflict with his heart. Since he had made the decision to retire, there had been an internal battle between his feelings for his family and those of his strong desire to wipe as many criminals off the streets of Miami as he possibly could. In the past, he never really thought about the dangers he faced, but now, now he was very concerned since it would affect the woman and children he loved dearly.

As he went through the motions of making coffee, one thing he desired most now is for Calleigh not to have to work at all. He chuckled as he thought that might not go over real well with her. He would love nothing better than for her to be a stay at home mom, providing love and support for their children full time and it would be nice for him to be able to come home to a wife and family waiting to enjoy a homemade meal together. While he was growing up, the fact that his mother stayed home for him and his brother was the only stability he could depend on. They at least could count on one loving parent at home. He always dreaded his father coming home with his antagonism and hatred toward the family he was supposed to love. He swore to himself long ago that if he ever had a family of his own, he would make sure he never did anything to make them dread him coming home at the end of the day.

"Good morning H," Eric said with some relief reflected in his voice, "I'm not really surprised to see you back at work this morning!"

Horatio glanced up from his cup and slightly smiled, "Eric…seems ages since I was here last."

Eric shook his head slightly and smiled as he began making his own coffee…a stronger blend of Cuban.

"Man, I can't tell you how we have missed you being here…me especially, since I have had to take over your duties."

"Thanks for covering for me Eric. I would appreciate you handling any call outs this morning, I have a meeting with the chief at 8, but I shouldn't be longer than an hour."

"Sure H," Eric said as he wondered what this meeting was about.

"Calleigh and the children are coming by later this morning, if you are in the lab, I know they would like to see you and the rest of the team," Horatio said as he stood to leave.

"Great, I'd love to see them."

Eric really wondered then what was going on as he knew Calleigh had already begun her leave of absence.

Horatio met Walter and Natalia coming into the break room as he headed out and stopped and shared 'good mornings' with them.

Natalia walked over to Eric and commented, "Horatio looks to have lost some weight from his ordeal, and looks somewhat still stressed. You think he's ok?"

Eric replied wistfully, "Yeah…he seems to have a lot on his mind."

Horatio retreated to his office with his cup of coffee and read over his letter of retirement again, just to make sure it covered everything. He then pulled out Calleigh's letter of retirement that she gave him to sign and pass on to the chief, he smiled as he thought he would never see the day she would relinquish her control over the ballistics lab.

She was going to start checking to see if a part-time position was open at the Training Institute beginning after summer was over as she did not want full-time right now. He knew if that was what she wanted, she would make the best forensic instructor they'd ever had in the place.

Glancing at the clock it read 7:50…by the time he arrived upstairs at the chief's office, he would be right on time if he left now. He took the elevator, with their letters in hand, and hesitated as he reached the chief's door, after a moment he turned the knob giving him access to the secretary's office.

"Lieutenant Caine," Shirley greeted him, "so nice to have you back…how's Calleigh and your children?"

"Thanks Shirley, everyone is fine."

"That's good go on in, he is expecting you."

Horatio entered the office and walked across to greet his superior.

"Lieutenant so good to see you…what may I help you with today?" the chief asked after shaking hands.

Forty minutes later, Horatio walked out of the chief's office overwhelmed. His mind covering all that the chief informed him about. _His_ CSI team was going to be moved to a central location to an area north of downtown Miami, and consolidated with local, state and federal forensics experts under the auspices of the Forensics Services Bureau consisting of 62 scientists and support staff. The process of change had already begun and the chief wanted Horatio to meet with his team and give them the option of being field officers or strictly analysts. Those that opted for the lab could still keep their police certification, but they would no longer go to crime scenes, everything would be brought in by skilled officers in the field to the Bureau to be analyzed, thereby eliminating the danger to the team. The chief sited budget constraints and the fact that there were over 1,700 submissions per month coming into the lab.

The information that shocked him the most was the offer the chief made to him and Calleigh personally. Refusing to accept the letters of retirement until they talked everything over together, including his offer of establishing an in-house children's after-school center where employee's children could be supervised and given a place to finish school work before going home with the parents. It would also include an outside area for exercise and play.

As Horatio walked off the elevator deep in thought, he did not notice Eric's approach telling him they just got a call out to a DB if he wanted to go along.

"H…you ok?" Eric asked as Horatio didn't even acknowledge what he just said.

Horatio then realized Eric asked him about something and he looked up and began to stammer, "Uh, sorry…Eric, what did you ask me?"

"We just got a call out to a DB, I asked if you wanted to go?" Eric wondered if it was wise for Horatio to go since it seemed his concentration was off.

Horatio quickly gathered his wits and answered, "I definitely do want to go, Eric…ride with me?"

"Sure," Eric answered as they headed for the front exit, _I think I had better ride with him considering his lack of attention. I wonder if H has been cleared for field work. _

Arriving at the scene, they found a young girl's body that had been washed up on the beach and called in by a young couple who had gone to the isolated location to get away from the crowds.

Tom, the M.E. arrived shortly after the team got there and he began examining the remains.

After a few minutes, Horatio walked over to him and asked, "Know anything yet Tom?"

"I can tell you for sure that she was not killed here, more than likely the tide brought her in, as you can see she is fully clothed so my hunch is she fell off a boat and the currents finally brought to this beach. She has been in the water probably no more than 4 days at the most, but I'll be able to tell you more after I get her on the table and put her dental records in the system."

Tom glanced up at Horatio and added, "By the way…good to have you back Lieutenant."

"Good to be back, Tom. Let me know when you get the results." Horatio requested as he slipped on his sunglasses before walking over to where Ryan was examining the scene.

Natalia had finished collecting her DNA samples and had left the scene for the lab.

Eric was still interviewing the young couple a few yards away.

"Find any evidence Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked softly as he took his usual sideways stance, one hand on his badge and one on his weapon.

Ryan began, "Of course as you know, most of the evidence has been compromised due to the salt water, but Natalia found this locket around the victim's neck when she was collecting DNA. It has an engraving on the back, "All my Love Derek, April 4, 2011."

"Very good, Mr. Wolfe, take it back to trace and see what you come up with."

Horatio and Eric headed back to the lab as it was approaching lunchtime and as they entered the building, Paula gave Horatio his messages; also informing him Calleigh and the children were waiting in his office.

Eric said, "Guess I'll miss seeing the family H. I know you guys are going to get lunch so, maybe next time. Tell them 'hello' for me."

"They will probably come back to the lab with me Eric…um…I need to call a staff meeting at 2 this afternoon if everyone will be here."

"Sure H, I'll tell the rest of the team." Eric began wondering what the meeting was about.

Horatio entered his office and received a warm welcome. "Hi Daddy," Austin and Patty said in unison as they looked up from their game. Horatio walked over and kissed each one on their head as he didn't want to disturb their concentration.

"Hi Handsome, Paula told me you went on a callout…getting back into the thick of things right off I see."

"Trying Sweetheart," Horatio answered with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How did the meeting go this morning? Do I need to go talk to the chief too?" Calleigh asked with curiosity.

Horatio looked down and then looked into her green eyes and said, "We need to talk about it after lunch Cal." Horatio answered as he noticed the concerned look Calleigh shot him. _You're not going to believe it Sweetheart, _Horatio thought as he managed a smile.

"How about lunch," Horatio asked out loud.

"Yeah…I'm hungry," Austin responded, followed by Patty.

Horatio chuckled and said, "As often as they're hungry, you'd think we never fed them!"

Calleigh laughed with him as she kept her arm wrapped around his waist and watched their children jump up and begin to put their game away.

Horatio drove them to a beachside café where they could get a quick lunch and afterward let the children play on the beach as he and Calleigh discussed the chief's offer.

"Horatio…you were offered the rank of CAPTAIN!" Calleigh was thrilled as she said the words. "You know Handsome, ever since you mentioned retirement to me I knew in your heart it would be hard for you to accept no longer being in law enforcement, and to tell you the truth, I didn't think it was the time."

Horatio began to speak, but Calleigh held up her hand to stop him, "Horatio, I know you are concerned about our safety, but you know enemies will always be out there…nothing will change that whether you retire or not. If you accept this position, you will still be on the force, but in more of an administrative position. With the lab's role changing, it will be even better. I think you ought to do it, and when the time comes that is right for retirement you will have better benefits."

"Cal…he offered for you to work part-time when you are ready to go back to work, regardless of how much time you need off with the baby, AND at the rank of Lieutenant over the forensic identification section! With the stipulation that down the road you could go back to full-time if you wanted to."

Calleigh's hand flew to her mouth in shock, "He…he did? Oh my stars!"

Horatio smiled, "He did. He said he did not want to lose your ballistic expertise and that the lab would struggle along until you returned. Also, the lab will have an in-house, supervised after school program set up for employee's children, complete with exercise and play area. Oh by the way, on my recommendation, Eric is going to be promoted to Lieutenant over the analytical section of the lab."

Calleigh threw her arms around Horatio's neck and hugged him then pulled back and looked into his smiling blue eyes as he softly said, "Lieutenant Caine, hmm that's going to take some getting used to," and then he tenderly kissed her.

As they sat and watched their children play, and looked forward to Calleigh's checkup in two days, he felt he had the best of both worlds…a loving wife and family and still be able to help his beloved City of Miami eliminate the criminal element that seemed to be increasing drastically on a daily basis.

**The End!**


End file.
